A Simple Decision
by Darquecyder 6
Summary: The Adventures of Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa. What if Luke and Leia had been switched and sent to different lives? How would the universe be different? Now with new details and hints! Complete! Please Read and Review!
1. Opening

Opening

As you read A Simple Decision, you will notice that the beginning chapters sound and look very familiar.

Its because I wanted to have a common beginning that everyone would recognize. But as the story progresses, the changes will grow.

You will notice that the changes are small at first, subtle. But as the story continues, you will notice those little changes affect the very fabric of the Star Wars universe.

All in all, its the little things that count.

I would like to thank the following writers for their material that I used in my story

George Lucas

Donald F. Glut

James Kahn

Micheal A. Stackpole

Timothy Zahn

Mathew Stover

and Im sure that Im forgetting a few others. All I wanted was to write a good story with the ideas Ive had, along with my friends who have assisted me above and beyond anything else. You'll notice that most of my friends have funny nicknames and are mentioned in one of my storys more than once. Each one has played a character in my story and helped me flesh out what that character would do.

Kaysy "Kytten'" Maxwell - Leia "Pixie-Kytten" Skywalker

Chad "Tripp" Heisler - Luke Organa, Chewbacca

Mike "Vash" Trieloff - Het Krex, Davin Felth, A'sharrad Het

Timmy "Lunchbox" Pont - Jek "Piggy" Porkins, and in Empire, his astromech "Lunchbox"

Paul "Iggy" Labouf - Keyan Farlander, his astromech Beeper, and in Empire Master Echuu Shen-Jon and Lando Calrissian

Wayne "Ewok" Lorrel - In Empire, Wes Jansen, In Return of the Jedi, the Ewoks,

Well, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

**I do not own ANYTHING! Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. I just wanted to play in the Star Wars Universe.**

**In the Beginning...**

Thats how it always starts. With a beginning. Beginnings swirl into the forgotten past, like ideas fading into the inconstant oceans of memory.

They swim, free-floating on the cusp of the empyrean, flickering in and out of reality, as though prodding at the consciousness of a submerged

mind. Without warning - or with a warning so subtle that they pass as mere comets' tails or clouds of burning gas - an old beginning can push

itself out of forgetfulness and cast itself into the glare of a new sun, dragging itself out of the oceans of darkness and into the light once again.

There are but few whose thoughts sense the eddies and dances of moments gone by, and fewer still whose souls sail the very brink of the

abyss from which the ghosts of beginnings and ends emerge into our world. And those few are both the best and the worst of us, for there is

nothing hidden from them in the great expanse of time. But even the greatest of them is not always free to choose the sea-lanes on which

their visions might sail.

The future is no different from the past. It is nothing more than a beginning yet to come, and it curdles in the endless ocean of time, riddling

the depths of the invisible realms with immaterial phantasms. It is the idea of a current and the suggestion of a storm; it is the gathering cloud

that persuades a sailor to drop anchor, to head for land, or to brace for the coming of hell. But not every whisp of vapor births a maelstrom,

and not every sailor looks up to heaven.

The future grows from myraid beginnings, but each of those beginnings also have a beginning of their own - an infinity of regressions back to

The Beginning, before which an origin was not even a word and the future was an unbounded explosion of light. It was not a moment or an

event, but a tear in the very fabric of our universe, through which the empyrean and the material realm could spill and mingle. Before the tear,

there was nothing but darkness or perhaps nothing but light, and from it was born reality itself.

There are few who can see past their own reality into others, and see that certain beginnings... could lead to entirely different worlds...

From "The Journal of the Whills."


	3. She Who Walks The Sky

Star Wars: A Simple Decision. The adventures of Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." The Venerable Jedi Master Yoda said softly.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence." Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"Hmmm." Yoda thought. "Split up, they should be."

Bail Organa thought for a few moments... and came to a simple decision. "My wife and I will take the boy. We've always considered adopting a child... He will be loved with us."

Master Obi-wan Kenobi considered that, and then agreed. "And what of the girl?" he asked.

"To Tatooine, To her family, send her." Yoda said. Obi Wan nodded. "I will take the girl, and watch over her." He said softly.

Yoda nodded. "Until the time is right, disappear, we will."

And with that simple decision, the entire universe shifted.

CHAPTER 1: She who Walks the Sky.

EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER...

The erratic course the Corellian cruiser was traveling was intentional, not the product of injury but of a desperate desire to avoid it. A Corellian Blockade Runner, painted white with red outlines to give itself the display colors of a diplomatic vessel. But its pursuer did not care for diplomatic immunity or any other excuses. The Corellian vessel fired back at its pursuer with its turbolasers, but to little effect. Long streaks of intense energy slid close past its hull, a multihued storm of destruction like a school of rainbow remoras fighting to attach themselves to a larger, unwilling host. One of those probing, questing beams succeeded in touching the fleeing ship, striking its principle power array. Gemlike fragments of metal and plastic erupted into space as the top of the dish disintegrated. The vessel seemed to shudder. The source of those multiple energy beams suddenly hove into view - a lumbering Imperial Class Star Destroyer, its massive triangular outline bristling cactus like with dozens of heavy weapon emplacements. Larger than the ship it pursued by a factor of twenty, it hovered over the now stopped cruiser, and locked onto it with tractor beams, raising it up towards its docking maw.

Another distant explosion shook the ship, but it didn't feel distant to Artoo Detoo and See Threepio. The concussion bounced them around the narrow corridor like bearings in an old motor. Artoo Detoo was a small, blue and white astromech unit. Barrel shaped and dome headed, his singular radar eye looked around the interior of the stark white ship at his partner. Standing two meters in height, and covered in golden plate, except for his lower left leg, which was pure silver (Due to a missadventure he would rather try to forget) the protocol droid See threepio looked down at his counterpart in panic and dismay. "Did you hear that?" See Threepio said, fear lining his mechanical voice. "They've shut down the main reactor, we'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!" Artoo Detoo beeped and whistled a reply, and Threepio looked down at him. "There will be no escape for the Prince this time."

-----

It was an old settler's saying that you could burn your eyes out faster by staring straight and hard at the sun-drenched flatlands of Tatooine than by looking directly at its two huge suns themselves, so powerful was the penetrating glare reflected from those endless wastes. Despite the glare, life could and did exist in the flatlands formed by long-evaporated sea beds. One thing made it possible: the reintroduction of water.

For human purposes, however, the water of Tatooine was only marginally accessible. The atmosphere yielded its moisture with reluctance. It had to be coaxed down out of the hard blue sky - coaxed, forced, yanked down to the parched surface. Two figures whose concern was obtaining that moisture were standing on a slight rise of one of those inhospitable flats. One of the pair was stiff and metallic - a sand-pitted moisture vaporator sunk securely through sand and into deeper rock. The figure next to it was a good deal more animated, though no less sun- weathered.

Leia Skywalker was nearly twice the age of the ten year old vaporator - but much less secure. At the moment, she was swearing loudly and in as many languages as she could muster... including some she made up... at a recalcitrant valve adjuster on the temperamental device. From time to time she resorted to some rather unsubtle and violent kicks and pounding in place of using the appropriate tool. Neither method worked very well. Leia was sure that the lubricants used on the vaporators went out of their way to attract sand, beckoning seductively to small abrasive particles with a beckoning seductive gleam. She wiped sweat from her forehead and leaned back for a moment. The most prepossessing thing about the young girl was her name. A light breeze tugged at her shaggy pigtails, and baggy work tunic as she regarded the device. No point in staying angry at it, she counseled herself... then she kicked it again... which hurt her foot, making her even more angry. "DAMN MACHINE!" she cried to the sky.

As she considered blowing up the device for the sixth time that hour, a third figure appeared, scooting out from behind the vaporator to fumble awkwardly at the damaged section. Only three of the Treadwell model droid's six arms were functioning, and these had seen more wear than the boots on Leia's feet. The machine moved with unsteady, stop-and-start motions. Leia gazed at it sadly, then inclined her head to study the sky. Still no sign of a cloud, and she knew there never would be unless she got that vaporator working. She was about to try once again when a small, intense gleam of light caught her eye. Quickly, she slipped the carefully cleaned set of macrobinoculars from her utility belt and focused the lenses skyward. For long moments, she stared, wishing all the while that she had a real telescope instead of the binocs. As she stared, vaporators, the heat, and the day's remaining chores were forgotten. Clipping the binoculars back onto her belt, Leia turned and dashed for one of her pride and joy's... Her landspeeder. Her other pride and joy was her heavily modified T-16 Skyhopper. Halfway to the vehicle she thought to call behind her. "Hurry up!" she shouted impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Get it in gear!"

The Treadwell started towards her, hesitated, and then commenced spinning in a tight circle, smoke belching from every joint. Leia shouted further instructions... then curse words, then finally gave up in disgust when she realized that it would take more than words to motivate the Treadwell again. For half a moment Leia hesitated at leaving the machine behind - but, anger at how the way her day was going so far made her forget it.. besides, she thought the jawa's would appreciate her contribution to their welfare... and if anything, the jawa's would fix it up, slap a new coat of paint on it, and probably sell it back to her uncle... which would make her laugh. So she jumped into the landspeeder, causing the recently repaired repulsor to list alarmingly to one side until she was able to equalize weight distribution by sliding behind the controls. Maintaining its altitude slightly above the sandy ground, the light- duty transport vehicle steadied itself like a boat in a heavy sea. Leia gunned the engine, which whined in protest, and sand erupted behind the speeder as she aimed the craft toward the distant town of Anchorhead. Behind her, a pitiful beacon of black smoke from the burning droid continued to rise into the clear desert air. It wouldn't be there when she returned, she figured. That beacon would call every jawa for miles...

-----

Metal and stone structures bleached white by the glaze of twin Tatoo I and II huddled together tightly, for company as much as for protection. They formed the nexus of the widespread farming community of Anchorhead. Presently, the dusty, unpaved streets were quiet, deserted. Sand flies and Mot-mots buzzed and squeaked respectively in the cracked eaves of duracrete buildings. A nex hound barked in the distance, the sole sign of habitation until a lone old woman appeared and started across the street. Her white sun shawl was pulled tight around her. Something made her look up, tired eyes squinting into the distance. The sound suddenly leaped in volume as a shining shape came roaring around a far corner. Her eyes popped as the vehicle bore down on her, showing no sign of altering its path. She had to scramble out of its way. Panting and waving an angry fist after the landspeeder, she raised her voice over the sound of its passage. "Damn Pixie! Won't you ever learn to slow down!?"

Leia had seen her, but didn't care. People tended to get out her way when her speeder came into view. She was a reckless driver and pilot who's love of speed and the thrill of acceleration drove others to distraction. Her attention was focused elsewhere as she pulled up behind a low, long duracrete station. Various coils and rods jutted from its top and sides. Tatooine's relentless sand waves broke in frozen yellow spume against the station's walls. No one had bothered to clear them away. There was no point. They would only return the next day.

Leia slammed the front door aside and shouted. "Hey!" A rugged young man in mechanic's dress sat sprawled in a chair behind the station's unkempt control desk. Sunscreen oil had kept his skin from burning. The skin of the girl on his lap had been equally protected, and there was a great deal more of the protected area in view. She grinned at Leia and sat up slowly, her eyes a little nervous. "Pixie! Uhm... your here!"

"Hey, Camie," Leia said. Pixie was her nickname. Everyone called her that here... it was because she had such pixie like features. Camie was Leia's best friend... female friend that is. To the others here, she was just another one of the guys. The mechanic, half asleep, ran a hand across his face and mumbled. "Oh great... who ruined the surprise?"

Leia looked around, her mind in two different places. "What surprise?" Camie nudged the mechanic with her elbow as she stretched sensuously. "Fixer's just sleepy... its been a long day." She said, covering up for her boyfriend. Leia looked at them suspiciously, and smiled. "Deak and Windy are in the back, aren't they? What are they cooking up?" Leia smirked. Deak, Windy and Leia had a contest going on on who could out prank the other. Right now Windy was winning by a great fake Jawa outfit. The back door opened, and both Deak and Windy appeared. "Pixie!" Windy smiled. "Uhm... we just left a message with your uncle... he said you were doing chores. We have a surprise for you." Deak tried to cover the door with his mass. "Yeah, but you have to close your eyes." Leia looked at the two as if they were crazy, which wasn't far from the truth. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to fall for that old joke again." Windy looked at Camie and Fixer. "Told you she wouldn't believe us." Camie walked up and put her hands around Leia's eyes. "If you don't trust these reprobates, trust me, Pixie... You're gonna love this." Leia, who was kind of excited now on two fronts, tried to wiggle her way out of it. "But we don't have time for this.. oh Camie..." She whined halfheartedly. Camie had led her past Deak and Windy into the back room, and then spoke into Leia's ear. "Surprise."

With a flourish, Camie removed her hand's from Leia's eyes... and for a moment, Leia didn't recognize the burly, handsome man at the far side of the room. From neatly clipped hair to his precision-cut uniform, he stood out in the room like a acklay in a crystal shop.

"BIGGS!"

The man's face twisted in a half grin. "Hello, Leia." Then Leia was in his arms, embracing him passionately as her lips locked onto his. Camie, Fixer, Windy and Deak watched them kiss for some time, then left the room to give them a moment alone. When Leia reluctantly broke the kiss, she looked into Bigg's eyes breathlessly. "I didn't know you were back! When did you get in!?" The confidence in the other's voice bordered the realm of smugness without quite entering it. "Just a little while ago. I wanted to surprise you, Kytten." That was her pet nickname that only he was allowed to call her. "Leia hugged him tighter, kissing him again and again. "That you did, Hotshot." she said softly, glad to have her love back. He looked down at her and gently moved some of her hair that had came loose from her pigtails. "I thought you'd be here with the two night crawlers." he said, indication Deak and Windy. "Or over at Camies. I didn't expect you to be out working." He laughed easily, a laugh few people found resistible. It was what attracted her to him in the first place. She openly admired his uniform. "The Academy didn't change you much." Leia commented, playing with his regulation cut hair. "You cut your hair.. it looks good on you. I'm glad your back so soon." Then her expression grew concerned. "Hey, what happened - didn't you get your commission?"

There was something evasive about Biggs as he replied, looking slightly away, "Of course I got it. Signed to serve aboard the freighter Rand Ecliptic just last week. First Mate Biggs Darklighter at your service." He performed a twisting salute, half serious and half humorous, then grinned that overbearing yet ingratiating grin again. She couldn't resist and giggled, kissing him again. "I just came back to say good-bye to all the landlocked simpletons...and to see you, my little Kytten." he said softly. She held him close, and then suddenly remembered what had brought her here in such a hurry.

"I almost forgot!" She told him, her initial excitement returning. "There's a battle going on right here in our system. Come and look."

Deak stuck his head into the room. "A battle? Really?" Windy was already heading outside, followed by Camie and Fixer. When Pixie said something, nine times out of ten it was absolutely true. Camie in particular looked excited. "A real battle? Why would anyone come to this planet?" she asked Leia already had her macrobinoculars out and was searching the heavens. It took only a moment for her to fix on a particular spot. "I told you." she insisted. "There they are." Biggs moved alongside her and reached for the binocs as the others strained unaided eyes. A slight readjustment provided just enough magnification for Biggs to make out two silvery specks against the dark blue.

"Well, if there was a battle, its over now." he decided, lowering the binocs and regarding his love gently. "They're just sitting there. Two ships, all right - probably a smuggler who got caught by a patrol ship."

"There was a lot of firing earlier." Leia added. She was disappointed that she had missed the outcome of the battle. "I wonder who won."

"Probably the patrol ship." Biggs said, handing her the binocs back. "They have a lot of firepower." Camie sighed disappointedly. "At least you got to see it, Pixie."

Fixer looked at Biggs and huffed. "Why the hell would the Empire have any ships over this great ball of nothing?" Biggs shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure it is the Empire... it may be pirates."

Camie hugged Fixer close. "How romantic! So tell me, Biggs. Are you going to be a pirate and rescue the damsel Pixie like you did when we were kids?" Biggs looked slightly uncomfortable when he took Leia into his arms. "Yeah... something like that."


	4. The Dark Lords Wrath

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Wrath

The shriek of overstressed metal filled the air as the door at the end of the hall was filled with an actinic flash. The guards stood ready to fight, and if necessary die. Finally, the door exploded with a blinding flash, and the first group of Imperial Stormtroopers entered the crossfire, guns blazing. Artoo and Threepio were caught in the middle of the two groups of combatants. They had to get across the hall to enter the escape pod bays. Red, green and blue bolts ricocheted off polished sections of wall and floor or ripped long gashes in metal surfaces. Screams of injured and dying humans - a particularly undroid like sound, Threepio thought - echoed piercingly above the inorganic destruction. Threepio waited until there was a lull in the firing, and then hurried across the hall. Artoo rolled across, giving evidence to a phlegmatic indifference to the ravenous energies filling the passageway. He was built so low that most of the beams passed over him anyway.

-----

Two meters tall. Bipedal. Flowing black robes trailing from the figure and a face forever masked by a dark and functional black metal breath mask. A Dark Lord of the Sith was an awesome, threatening shape as he strode through the corridors of the rebel ship. Fear followed the footsteps of all the Dark Lords. The cloud of evil which clung tight about this particular one was intense enough to cause hardened Imperial troops to back away, menacing enough to set them muttering nervously among themselves. Once- resolute rebel crewmembers ceased resisting, broke and ran in panic at the sight of the black armor - armor which, though black it was, was not nearly as dark as the thoughts drifting through the mind within. One purpose, one thought one obsession dominated that mind now. It burned in the brain of Darth Vader as he turned down another passageway in the rebel ship. There smoke was beginning to clear, though the sounds of faraway fighting still resounded through the hull. The battle here had ended and moved on. Only a droid was left to stir freely in the wake of the Dark Lord's passing. See Threepio finally stepped out of his hiding place. Somewhere behind him human screams could be heard, and the distinctive snap hiss of a lightsaber being ignited. It seemed that Lord Vader had joined the Imperial troops in mopping up the last remnants of rebel resistance.

-----

Threepio glanced down and saw only scarred deck. As he looked around, his voice was full of concern. "Artoo Detoo, where are you?" The smoke seemed to part just a bit more. Threepio found himself staring up the passageway. Artoo Detoo, it seemed, was there. But he wasn't looking in Threepio's direction. Instead, the little astromech appeared frozen in an attitude of attention. Leaning over him was - it was difficult for even Threepio's photoreceptors to penetrate the clinging acidic smoke - a human figure. Wearing what looked like the gray and black uniform of an Alderaanian Noble, it was young, built, and by abstruse human standards of aesthetics, Threepio mused, of a calm handsomeness. One hand seemed to be moving over the front of Artoo's dome. Threepio started toward them as the haze thickened once more. But when he reached the end of the corridor, only Artoo stood there, waiting. Threepio peered past him, uncertain, then he shrugged. "Where have you been?" he finally asked. "They'll be coming back this way! What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, or smashed into who knows what!" But Artoo had already turned away and was ambling quickly back down the passageway. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Threepio complained. "Haven't you been listening to me?" Uttering curses in several languages, some purely mechanical, Threepio raced fluidly after his friend. The Artoo unit, he thought to himself, could be downright close-circuited when he wanted to.

-----

Outside the rebel ships control center the corridor was crowded with sullen prisoners gathered by Imperial troops. Some lay wounded, some dying. Several officers had been separated from the enlisted ranks and stood in a small group by themselves, bestowing belligerent looks and threats on the silent knot of troops holding them at bay.

As if on command, everyone - Imperial troops as well as rebels - became silent as a massive caped form came into view from behind a turn in the passage. Two of the heretofore resolute, obstinate rebel officers began to shake. Stopping before one of the men, the towering figure reached out wordlessly. A massive hand closed around the man's neck and lifted him off the deck. The rebel officer's eyes bulged, but he kept his silence.

An Imperial officer, his armored helmet shoved back to reveal a recent scar where an blaster bolt had nearly killed him, was shaking his head briskly. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Darth Vader acknowledged this news with a barely perceptible nod. The impenetrable mask turned to regard the officer he was torturing. Metal-clad fingers contracted. Reaching up, the prisoner desperately tried to pry them loose, but to no avail. "Where is the transmissions you intercepted?" Vader rumbled dangerously. "What have you done with those plans?"

"We - intercepted no - transmissions..." Captain Antilles gurgled, barely able to breath. From some where deep within, he dredged up a squeal of outrage. "This is a councilor ship. We're on a ... diplomatic mission."

"Chaos take your mission!" Vader growled. "Where are those plans!?" he squeezed harder, the threat in his grip implicit. When he finally replied, Antilles' voice was a bare, choked whisper. "Only... the Prince knows."

"This ship carries the system crest of Alderaan." Vader growled, the gargoyle like mask leaning close. "Is any of the royal family on board? Who are you carrying?" Thick fingers tightened further, and the officer's struggles became more and more frantic. His last words were muffled and choked past intelligibility.

Vader was not pleased. Even though the figure went limp with an awful, unquestionable finality, his hand continued to tighten, producing a chilling snapping and popping of bone. Then with a disgusted wheeze, Vader finally threw the doll-form of the dead man against a far wall. Several Imperial troops ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the grisly missile.

The massive form whirled unexpectedly, and Imperial officers shrank under that baleful sculptured stare. "Commander tear this ship apart until you find those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

Officers and men nearly fell over themselves in their haste to leave - not necessarily to carry out Vader's orders, but simply to retreat from his malevolent presence.


	5. Saviors of the Rebellion

Chapter 3: Saviors of the Rebellion

Artoo Detoo finally came to a halt in an empty corridor devoid of smoke and the signs of battle. A worried, confused Threepio pulled up behind him. "You've led us through half the ship, and to what...?" he broke off, staring in disbelief as the small astromech reached up with one clawed limb and snapped the seal on a lifeboat hatch. Immediately, a red warning light came on and a low hooting sounded in the corridor. Threepio looked wildly in all directions, but the passageway remained empty. "Hey!" A startled Threepio called, admonishing. "You're not permitted in there, its restricted, you'll be deactivated for sure!"

Artoo was already working his way into the cramped pod. He turned his head around and threw a stream of loud beeps and whistles at his reluctant companion. Threepio listened. He couldn't frown, but he managed to give a good impression of doing so. "Mission? What mission? What are you talking about?" Artoo beeped at him again. "Plans? What plans? No! No more adventures! I'm not getting in there!' Artoo bleeped at him and Threepio looked at him in hurt pride. "Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease!" He was about to concoct an additional rejoinder when an explosion blew out the back wall of the corridor. Muttering the electronic equivalent of consigning his soul to the unknown, the lanky droid jumped into the escape pod.

"I'm going to regret this."

-----

Glare from exploding panels and erupting circuitry reflected crazily off the armor of the lead stormtrooper as he surveyed the passageway ahead. He was about to turn and call for those behind to follow him forward when he noticed something moving off to one side. He lost sight of it for a moment, and slowly creeped forward... then suddenly he was slammed backwards by a fast moving form that body checked him against the wall. The trooper behind him tried to get a bead. "Target target target!" he cried out. "Set for stun!"

The man who had struck the first stormtrooper grabbed his wrist, and in an expert Teras Kasi fighting move, forced his hand back so that his blaster fired into the crowd of troopers behind him. His blaster was set on a normal setting, so there were screams and explosions as the blaster did its work. The man holding the stormtrooper was barely out of his teens, but strong and determined. His long blond hair was tied back in a pony tail, and he kicked the stormtrooper hard in the gut, forcing him onto his knees. He expertly wrested the blaster out of the troopers hands and took aim at the troopers head... just in time to catch a ring of energy in the sternum, knocking him cold instantly. The lead stormtrooper let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He checked the prisoner's pulse. "He'll be alright... Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

-----

Far below, on the planet Tatooine, the great Krex clan sandcrawler trecked across the boundless desert. Ancient and timeless, the crawler had been there since the Czerka Corporation had brought it there almost four thousand years ago, and because of the diminutive Jawas' close attention and diligence, the vehicle ran still.

On top of the huge machine, the leader of the clan, Het Krex, looked at the sky. He was supposed to be looking out across the desert for any signs of life, reflections of sunlight against metal, or possible ships on the horizon. But for now, he looked up. Het was bored. So terribly bored. He knew there was something else for him. A new life he had to search for. Something had been calling him since he was very young, and it was slowly starting to bother him. He saw a glint of light against something falling from the sky. He looked at the pinpoint of light that fell towards the deep desert and made a wish. Hopefully, his destiny would find him sooner than later. Then he informed his jawa crew to head towards that point of light.


	6. Confessions of a Rebel

Chapter 4: Confessions of a Rebel

"So I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners, and dropped in low on Deak's tail," Leia finished, smiling proudly. "You should have seen it!" She was walking with Biggs in the shade around the power station. Sounds of metal being worked came from somewhere within, where Fixer had finally joined his astromech assistant in performing repairs.

"I was so close to him, I could see the tick marks on his control board!" Leia continued excitedly, "I thought I was going to fry my instrumentation, but then I hit my overburn engine I got from those Jawa's, and flew right over his head! He almost hit the wall. Fortunately, he was able to pull out, but he busted up his skyhopper pretty bad." That recollection inspired yet another beautiful smile. "His parents were pretty upset. They grounded him for the rest of the season...but you see how long that lasted." she waved to Deak and Windy, sitting with Camie over by her speeder. "I wish you had been there, Biggs."

"You ought to take it a little easier, Pixie." her boyfriend cautioned. "You may be the hottest bush pilot this side of Mos Eisley, but those little skyhoppers can be dangerous. And I don't want to come home one day and find out that the love of my life ended up a dark stain on the damp side of a canyon wall!"

"Never gonna happen. And look whose talking! 'Leia retorted. "Now that you've been on a few of those big automatic ships out there, you've gone soft!" She grabbed him in a rib cracking hug and kissed him hard.

Biggs easygoing smugness dissolved into something warmer. "I've missed you so much, Kytten. When are you going to marry me?"

Leia looked away, embarrassed. "Biggs... we've talked about this." she took a few steps away from him. "When you get out of the academy.. maybe then. But right now, your career is important to me. I don't want to make you stay here a married man when you should be out amongst the stars." she took a breath. "And things haven't exactly been the same since you left, either. It's been so...so.. "Leia searched for the right word and finally finished helplessly, "...so quiet!" Her gaze traveled across the sandy, deserted streets of Anchorhead. "Its always been quiet, really."

Biggs laughed. "That's why I fell in love with you, Kytten." he said as he leaned against the wall. "Your never ending quest to liven things up." she smiled playfully, and walked over to him, kissing him softly. "Oh yeah... Uncle Ben says hi, and keeps asking me how your doing."

Biggs' eyebrow raised in surprise. "How is ol Ben? I hear that he had to pull your lanky butt out of another encounter with the sandpeople."

"Lanky!?" she swatted him playfully. "I'll have you know that my butt is cute... and yes.. He did have to help me. I was traveling through the canyons over by the Dune Sea, and I encountered a Jawa Triggo... I made some deals, got me alot of engine parts for my hopper, and then we were attacked by Wild Tuskens. Fortunatly A'sharad was there with a few of his warriors, and we fought em off for about an hour before Uncle Ben came out of nowhere and the two of them scared them away. Uncle Owen was once again thankful to Ben for returning me safely... and Uncle Owen grounded me for a week afterwards." she smiled. "I stayed home for about a day."

Biggs laughed. "You never did cater much to rules from Owen." He then grew silent, thinking. He glanced around. They were alone out here. Everyone else was back inside the comparative coolness of the powerstation. As he leaned in close to kiss Leia again, she sensed something was wrong. "What is it, Biggs?" she asked, her tone concerned.

"Leia, I didn't come back just to say goodbye to our friends, or to crow over everyone because I got to enter the Academy." Again, he seemed to hesitate, unsure of himself. Then he blurted out rapidly, not giving himself the chance to back down. "But I want to tell you... I cant tell my parents."

Gaping at Biggs, Leia could only gulp, concern written on her features. "Know what? What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and then continued. "I'm talking about the talking that's been going on at the Academy - and other places, Leia. Strong talking. I made some new friends, outsystem friends. We agreed about the way certain things are developing, and - " his voice dropped conspiratorially - "When we reach one of the peripheral systems, we're going to jump ship an join the Alliance."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Leia yelled almost at the top of her lungs. "What are you thinking!?"

"Damp down will you?" Biggs cautioned, glancing furtively back towards the powerstation. "You've got a mouth like a crater!"

She glared at him, her mouth shut tight. She was clearly upset, and almost ready to throttle him. She spoke then, slowly, enunciating every word. "You are going to join the alliance... and not take me with you?" she was more upset that he was going someplace without her.

Biggs cut her off and continued. "A friend of mine from the Academy has a friend on Bestine who might enable us to make contact with an armed rebel unit."

"A friend of a - You've lost your mind!" Leia announced with conviction, certain her boyfriend had gone mad. "You could wander around forever trying to find a real rebel outpost. Most of them are only myths. This twice removed friend could be an Imperial agent. You'd end up on Kessel, or worse. If rebel outposts were so easy to find, the Empire would have wiped them out years ago!" her worry about him was now starting to show.

"I know its a long shot." Biggs admitted reluctantly. "If I don't contact them, then" - a peculiar light came into Bigg's eyes, a conglomeration of newfound maturity and... something else. - "I'll do what I can on my own."

"No you wont!" she grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "You and I are a team! We've been together since we were kids, and we will continue to be a team wherever we go!" He found himself staring into her eyes, and knew that she was deadly serious. "You had better get it into that thick skull of yours, that wherever you go, you had damn better have it in your plans to come and pick my 'lanky' butt up off this force-forsaken rock, or by the gods I will come looking for you, and when I find you the Empire will quake in fear over what I do to you."

Biggs laughed, and nodded. "I had that planned from the start. When I found an Alliance cell, or got myself started... My first objective was to come here and pick up my future wife." he kissed her softly, which she allowed. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "You had better, buster."

Biggs nodded. He stared at her intensely. "Leia, I'm not going to wait for the Empire to conscript me into its service. In spite of what you hear over the holonet, the rebellion is growing, spreading. And I want us to be on the right side - the side I believe in." His voice altered unpleasantly, and Leia wondered what he saw in his mind's eye. "You should have heard some of the stories I've heard, Leia, learned of some of the outrages I've learned about. The Empire may have been great and beautiful once, but the people in charge now - " He shook his head sharply. "It's rotten, Leia. Rotten."

"And I'm stuck here, until you come back for me." She looked saddened. "Will you be here long?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm leaving in the morning to rendezvous with the Ecliptic." Biggs said. "I just wanted to spend one more night with you."

Both of them were silent. A sand whirl traversed the street in silent majesty, collapsing against a wall to send newborn baby zephyrs in all directions. She slowly took him into her arms, and held onto him tight. Their combined thoughts as chaotic and frenetic as one of Tatooine's spontaneous dust storms.

-----

The binding that held the young man's hands behind him was primitive and effective. The constant attention the squad of heavily armed troopers favored him with might have been out of place for one young man, except for the fact that he had proven himself to be an expert hand to hand fighter and deadly in enclosed places.

When he deliberately slowed his pace, however, the guards all took steps back, and aimed their weapons at him. He smiled a small smile of triumph, and then continued to walk down the hall. The hallway they eventually emerged into was still smoking around the edges of the smoldering cavity blasted through the hull of the cruiser. A shadow moved over him as he turned from inspecting the access way, startling him despite his usually unshakable self control. Above him towered the threatening bulk of Darth Vader, black eyes glaring behind the hideous breath mask. A muscle twitched on one of his cheeks, but other than that the young man didn't react. Nor was there the slightest shake in his voice.

"Darth Vader... I should have known. Only you would be so bold - and so stupid. Well, the Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic miss - "

"Senator Luke Organa." Vader rumbled softly, though strongly enough to override his protests. His pleasure at finding the young man was evident in the way he savored every syllable. "Don't play games with me, Your Lordship." Vader continued ominously. "You aren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through the Toprowra system, which was restricted, ignoring numerous warnings and completely disregarding orders to turn around - until it no longer mattered."

The huge metal skull dipped close. "I know that several transmissions were beamed to this vessel by spies within the system. When we traced those transmissions back to Bria Tharen and her Red Hand Squad, yes.. we do know of them... They had the poor grace to kill themselves before they could be questioned. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

Neither Vader's words nor his inimical presence appeared to have any affect on Luke. The only thing that hurt him was the knowledge of Bria Tharen and her Red Hands deaths, but that did not show on his cold expression. "I don't know what your blathering about, " He snapped, looking away from him. "I'm a member of the Senate on a diplomatic mission to - "

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" Vader declared, cutting him off accusingly. His gaze went to a nearby officer. "Take him away!"

Luke did not hear what Vader was saying to the Imperial officer speaking to him as he followed his guards. All the knew was that the information gleaned from Bria's broadcast, combined with Rebel spy Kyle Katarns information taken from Danuta, had made a complete, top to bottom technical readout of the Imperial Death Star. He only hoped that his astromech had escaped with the plans... and he hoped that they could find their way to General Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. Deals and Bargains

Chapter 5: Deals and Bargains

Leia sat bolt upright when she heard the approaching sound of the Jawa sandcrawler. The jawa's around these parts liked Leia. She helped them, enjoyed haggling, and never skimped out on a good deal when she saw one. She had the habit of sniffing out the "Gems amongst the stones" so to speak, and knew how to bargain. Her uncle Owen always differed to her judgment when it came to dealing with the little scavengers. As she ran up the stairs out of her enclosure, her aunt Beru called out. "Leia, be sure to find out if the jawas have a translator that speaks Boche."

Leia smiled. "No problem, Auntie." she ran up to see the great Krex clan Sandcrawler. There were several droids already waiting in line, small jawa's wandering around them, brushing them up and making them shine in the midday sun. Uncle Owen patiently awaited near the leader of the Jawas... a brash funny leader by the name of Het. She called out to him with the typical greeting. "Greetings, Het, son of Teel and Neesa. I see that you have brought fresh bargains from the deep desert. I will bargain with you." Het bowed and smiled. "Leia, Niece of Owen and Beru, daughter of Anakin and Padme. It honors my family to bargain with you." He gestured towards the droids with his little arm. "Fresh, good droids."

Owen watched the exchange with a smile and a shake of his head. She always took charge during negotiations, and Owen could not complain. She always got the best deals.

She looked over the line of droids. She shook her head at the mine layer. No need in these parts. The red R5 unit looked at her hopefully, and her heart went out to the little droid. R5 units always got the short end of the stick. It wasn't their fault. She smiled and nodded at that one, haggling over the price. When it was agreed upon, she turned to see a small blue R2 unit, and for a moment, there was a bit of recognition. She could have sworn she had seen this one before, but for the life of her she could not remember.

R5 watched with hope in his circuits. Here was a female who hadnt even thought about the R5s shortcomings, and had smiled pleasantly when she purchased him... A good master who would treat him with kindness... but R2-D2 had spoken to him through the night... explaining how desperate his mission was for the rebellion... at how important delivering his message to General Kenobi was... and even though it would mean his deactivation, he prepared to blow his motivator... he beeped in sadness, and prepared him self just in case...

Leia walked on, and turned to the shiny gold protocol droid. She approached and smiled. "You, do you know customs and protocol?"

"Do I know protocol?" Threepio echoed, looking forward to telling about his finer selling points. "Why, its my primary function ma'am. I am also well - "

"I need..." Leia interrupted him. "A droid that understands binary moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators! We are both in luck!" Threepio countered. "My first assignment was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators in most respects."

Leia nodded. "Do you speak Boche?"

"Of course I do, ma'am! Its like a second language to me. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and can readily - "

"Excellent!." Leia said, trying not to be annoyed at this ones voice. "I'll take this one too." she said to Het. Then she considered the blue one. The nagging feeling was bothering her, and she pointed at Artoo. "I will take that one too." She said confidently.

Owen harrumphed. "We only have enough for two."

Leia reached into her pockets and produced the extra credits. "Its alright, Uncle. I will pay for this one myself. I need one for the garage anyway."

R5 looked at her in surprise... she was willing to purchase them all! He shut down his motivator, and rolled forward... perhaps he would get what he wanted, and get the kind master he had always dreamed of.

Artoo beeped in happiness as he rolled forward, even before the jawa's had agreed to sell. Het negotiated for a good price, and Leia convinced him to sell Artoo at half price... in exchange for her visiting them tomorrow to help repair one of their damaged sandcrawlers. The credits were exchanged, and Het bowed to Leia again. "We look forward to your visit tomorrow, Leia, daughter of Anakin and Padme." Then the jawa's loaded up the remaining droids, and the sandcrawler started up. Uncle Owen looked at Leia with a suspicious glance. "Your not looking to add that astromech to your T-16, are you?"

"Uncle! That would be... crazy and irresponsible!" Leia said with a false look of horror on her face. "Where would you get the idea I would do that?"

Owen shrugged. "You get too many crazy ideas from Ben. He's a bad influence on you."

"And if it wasn't for Ben, I wouldn't be here now getting you an incredible three droids for the price of one and a half now, would I?" Leia said as she led the three droids into the garage bay to get them cleaned up.

-----

The burnished conference table was as soulless and unyielding as the mood of the eight Imperial Senators, officers and officials ranged around it. Imperial Storm Troopers stood guard at the entrance to the chamber, which was sparse and coldly lit from lights in the table and walls. One of the youngest of the eight was declaiming. He exhibited the attitude of one who had climbed far and fast by methods best not examined too closely. Admiral Motti did possess a certain twisted genius, but it was only partly that ability which had lifted him to his present exalted position. Other noisome talents had proven equally efficacious. Though his uniform was as neatly molded and his body as clean as that of anyone else in the room, none of the remaining seven cared to touch him. A certain sliminess clung cloyingly to him, a sensation inferred rather than tactile. Despite this, many respected him. Or feared him.

"I tell you, he's gone too far this time." The Admiral was insisting vehemently. "This Sith Lord inflicted upon us at the urging of the Emperor will be our undoing." He sneered at the thought of Lord Darth Vader. How dare he think he was more important than Motti?

An older officer, with facial scars earned during the Battle of Coruscant during the Clone Wars, shifted nervously in his chair, General Tagge interrupted the Admiral's tirade. "The Dark Lord is of little consequence at the moment. We must discuss this Rebel Alliance. Until this battle station is fully operational, we remain vulnerable."

A snow white haired man with a matching mustache spoke. Wulff Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau seemed to support General Tagge's statement. "Tagge is right. Some of you still don't seem to realize how well equipped and organized the Rebel Alliance is. Their vessels are excellent… after their theft of Incom's new T-65s… what a debacle that was… their pilots are better than ours…. Except for our venerable 181st. And they are propelled by something more powerful than mere engines: this perverse, reactionary fanaticism of theirs, inspired by their leaders Marek, Mon Mothma , and that damnable Garm Bel Iblis."

Tagge nodded, turning back to face Motti. "They're more dangerous than you realize."

Motti scoffed. "Dangerous to your Starfleet, General, not to this battle station." Sniveling little eyes hopped from man to man, traveling around the table. "The Rebellion will continue only as long as those cowards have a sanctuary, a place where their pilots can relax and their machines can be repaired. The completion of this station will solve all of that."

Wulff objected. "I beg to differ with you, Motti. I think the construction of this station has more to do with Governor Tarkin's bid for personal power and recognition than with any justifiable military strategy."

Tagge raised his voice a little. "The Rebel Alliance will continue to gain support from the Imperial Senate - "

The sound of the single doorway sliding aside and the guards snapping to attention cut him off. His head turned as did everyone else's. Two individuals as different in appearance as they were united in objectives had entered the chamber. The nearest to Motti was a thin, hatchet faced man with hair and form borrowed from an old broom and the expression of a quiescent piranha beetle. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Governor of numerous outlying Imperial territories, was dwarfed by the broad, armored bulk of Lord Darth Vader.

Motti, unintimidated but subdued, slowly resumed his seat as Tarkin assumed his place at the end of the conference table. Vader stood next to him, a dominating presence behind the Governor's chair. His deep mechanical breathing reverberating through the chamber. For a minute Tarkin stared directly at Motti, then glanced away as if he had seen nothing. Motti fumed but remained silent. As Tarkin's gaze roved around the table a razor thin smile of satisfaction remained frozen in his features. "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us, gentlemen. I have just received word that the Senate has been permanently disbanded."

A ripple of astonishment ran through the assembly. "The last remnants," Tarkin continued. "of the Old Republic have finally been swept away."

"This is impossible." Tagge interjected. "How will the Emperor maintain control of the Imperial bureaucracy?"

"Senatorial representation has not been formally abolished, you must understand," Tarkin explained. "It has merely been superseded for the - " he smiled a bit more - "duration of the emergency. Regional Governors will now have direct control and a free hand in administering their territories. This means that the Imperial presence can at last be brought to bear properly on the vacillating worlds of the Empire. From now on, fear will keep potentially traitorous local governments in line. Fear of the Imperial fleet - and fear of this battle station."

"And what of the existing rebellion?" Tagge wanted to know. "If the rebels somehow managed to gain access to a complete technical readout of this battle station it is remotely possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness… and exploit it."

"The technical data to which you are obliquely referring," rumbled Darth Vader, "will soon be back in our hands. If - "

Admiral Motti interrupted the Dark Lord, something no one else at the table would have dared to do. "It is immaterial. Any attack made against this station by the Rebels would be a suicidal gesture, suicidal and useless - regardless of any information they managed to obtain. After many long years of secretive construction," he declared with evident pleasure, this station is now the ultimate power in the universe. Events in this galaxy will no longer be determined by fate, by decree, or by any other agency. They will be decided by this station! I suggest we use it."

With a slight admonishing tone the Dark Lord spoke. "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a city, a world, an entire system is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"The Force," Motti sneered. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient mythology has not helped you to conjure up those stolen data tapes, nor gifted you with clairvoyance enough to locate the Rebels hidden fortress. Why, its enough to make one laugh fit to…."

Motti's eyes abruptly bulged and his hands went to his throat as he began to turn a disconcerting shade of blue.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader ventured mildly.

"Enough of this," Tarkin snapped, distressed. "Vader, release him. This bickering among ourselves is pointless."

Vader shrugged as if it were of no consequence. "As you wish."

Motti slumped in his seat, rubbing his throat, his wary gaze never leaving the dark giant.

"Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Fortress by the time this station is certified operational." Tarkin declared. "We will then proceed to it and destroy it utterly, crushing this pathetic rebellion in one swift stroke."

"As the Emperor wills it…" Vader added, not without sarcasm. "So shall it be."

If any of the powerful men seated around the table found this disrespectful tone objectionable, a glance at Motti was sufficient to dissuade them from mentioning it.


	8. Discovery and Deception

Chapter Six: Discovery and Deception

"It just isnt fair!" Leia exclaimed to no one in particular. Her voice dropped disconsolately. "Biggs is right. I'll never get out of here. He's planning rebellion against the Empire, and I'm trapped on this blight of a farm."

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am."

Leia spun, startled, but it was only the tall droid, Threepio. The contrast in the droid was striking compared to Leia's initial sight of him. Gold-colored alloy gleamed in the overhead lights of the garage, cleaned of pits and dust by the powerful oils he had been dipped in.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" the droid asked solicitously.

Leia studied the machine, and as she did so some of her anger drained away. There was no point in yelling cryptically at a droid. "I doubt it." she replied. "Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or else teleport me off this rock and into the arms of my man."

Sarcasm was difficult for even an extremely sophisticated droid to detect, so Threepio considered the question objectively before finally replying. "I don't think so, Ma'am. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgable about such things as transatomic physics." Suddenly, the events of the past couple of days seemed to catch up with him all at once. "As a matter of fact, young miss, " Threepio went on while looking around him with fresh vision, "Im not even sure which planet we're on."

Leia giggled sardonically and assumed a mocking pose. "If there's a bright center to this universe, you're on the world its farthest from."

"Yes, Leia ma'am."

The young girl shook her pigtails irritably. "Never mind the 'ma'am'. Its just Leia. And this world is called Tatooine."

Threepio nodded slightly. "Thank you, Leia Ma - Leia. I am See Threepio, human cyborg relations.' He jerked a casual metal thumb back towards the recharge unit where the two astromechs were plugged in. "The blue one is my counterpart, Artoo Detoo. The little red one identifies himself as Arfive Defour."

"Pleased to meet you, Threepio," Leia said easily. "You too, little guys!" Walking across the garage, she checked a gauge on the little red astromech's front. "You feeling ok, little guy?" The R5 unit beeped happily at her, rotating his flowerpot head and bouncing eagerly. "Well, Im glad your excited to be here. We're gonna take good care of you." Then the turned to the little blue one...and that nagging feeling of recognition gnawed at her again. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked whimsily. Artoo beeped in a curious fashion, and Threepio stood a little straighter. "I think you have him confused with another droid, my lady. We have never been to this planet before." At that Artoo beeped in laughter. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Threepio asked.

Leia began unplugging the two astromechs when she saw something which made her frown and lean close.

"Something wrong, Leia?" Threepio inquired.

Leia went to a nearby tool wall and selected a small, many armed device. "I don't know yet, Threepio."

Returning to the recharger, Leia bent over Artoo and began scraping at several bumps in the small droid's dome with a chromed pick. Occasionally she jerked back sharply as bits of corrosion were flicked into the air by the tiny tool.

Threepio and Arfive watched, interested, as Leia worked. "There's alot of strange carbon scoring here of a type I'm not familiar with. Look's like you've seen a lot of action."

"Indeed, Ma'am." Threepio admitted, forgetting to drop the honorific. This time Leia was too absorbed elsewhere to correct him. "Sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good shape as we are." He added as an

afterthought, while still shying away from the thrust of Leia's question. "What with the Rebellion and all."

Despite his caution, it seemed to Threepio that he must have given something away, for an almost Jawa like blaze appeared in Leia's eyes. "You know about the rebellion against the Empire?!" she demanded.

"In a way." Threepio confessed reluctantly. "The rebellion was responsible for our coming into your service. We are refugees, you see." He did not add from where.

Not that Leia appeared to care. "Refugees! Then I DID see a space battle!" She rambled on rapidly, excited. "Tell me where you've been - in how many encounters. How is the Rebellion going? Does the Empire take it seriously? Have you seen many ships destroyed?"

"A bit slower, please,ma'am." Threepio pleaded. "You misinterpret our status. We were innocent bystanders, Our involvement with the rebellion was of the most marginal nature."

"As to battles, we were in several, I think. It is difficult to tell when one is not directly in contact with the actual battle machinery." He shrugged neatly. "Beyond that, there is not much to tell. I am little more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories."

Arfive beeped and Artoo whistled. "Well, not very good ones, anyway." Threepio finished.

Leia turned away, dissapointed, and returned to her cleaning of Artoo Detoo. Additionally scraping turned up something puzzling enough to demand her full attention. A small metal fragment was tightly lodged

between two bar conduits that would normally form a linkage. Setting down the delicate pick, Leia switched to a larger instrument.

"Well, my little friend." she murmured. "You've got something jammed in here real good." As she pushed and pried, she huffed in exhasperation. "Hey, Arfive? Can you give me a hand here?"

The little red astromech beeped happily, and rolled forward, reaching out with a claw and helping Leia pry the small jammed peice of metal loose. As they worked together, Leia directed half of her attention to Threepio."Were you on a star cruister or a - "

Metal gave way with a powerful crack, and the recoil sent Leia and Arfive tumbling back onto her butt. Arfive squeeled in alarm as Leia got to her feet, and then froze, motionless.

The front of the Artoo unit had begun to glow, exuding a three-dimensional image less than one third of a meter square but precisely defined. The portrait formed within the box was so perfect that in a couple of minutes Leia discovered that she was out of breath - because she had forgotten to breath.

Despite a superficial sharpness, the image flickered and jiggled unsteadily, as if the recording had been made and installed with haste. Leia stared at the image of the rather attractive young man floating before her and was ready to ask a question, but it was never finished. The lips on the figure moved, and the young man spoke.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," the voice implored huskily, "Help us! You're our only remaining hope!" A burst of static dissolved the face momentarily. Then it coalesced again, and once more the voice repeated. "Obi-wan Kenobi, you're our only remaining hope."

With a raspy hum the hologram continued. Leia sat perfectly still for a long moment, considering what she was seeing, then she blinked and directed her words to the Artoo unit.

"Whats this all about, Artoo?"

The stubby little droid shifted slightly and beeped what sounded vaguely like a sheepish reply.

Arfive beeped angrily, and Threepio appeared as mystified as Leia. "What is that?" he inquired sharply, gesturing at the hologram and then at Leia. "you were asked a question. What and who is that?"

The Artoo unit generated a beep of surprise, for all the world as if just noticing the hologram. This was followed by a whistled stream of information.

Threepio digested the data, tried to frown, couldnt, and strove to convey his own confusion via the tone of his voice. "He insists it's nothing Ma'am. Merely old data. He insists we pay it no mind."

That was like telling Leia to ignore a cache of Durindfire gems she might stumble over in the desert. "Who is he?" She demanded, staring hard at the hologram. "He's cute... in a royalty sort of way."

"I really dont know who he is," Threepio comfessed honestly. "I think he might have been a passenger on our last voyage. From what I recall, he was a personage of some importance. This might have something to do with the fact that our Captain was attache to - "

Leia cut him off, studying the way the young man moved in the hologram. "Is there any more to this recording? It sounds like its incomplete." Getting to her feet, Leia reached out for the astromech.

Artoo moved backward and produced whistles of such frantic concern that Leia hesitated, and Arfive looked around the room.

Threepio was shocked. "Behave yourself, Artoo." He finally chastised his companion. "You're going to get us into trouble." He had visions of the both of them being packed up as uncooperative and shipped back to the jawas, which was enough to make him imitate a shudder. "Its all right, she's our new master." Threepio indicated Leia. "You can trust her. I feel that she has our best interests in mind."

Artoo appeared to hesitate, uncertain. Then he whistled and beeped a long complexity at his friend.

"Well?" Leia prompted impatiently.

Threepio paused before replying. "He says that he is the property of one Obi-wan Kenobi, a resident of this world. Of this very region, in fact. The fragment we are seeing is a private message for him."

Threepio shook his head slowly. "Quite frankly, ma'am, I dont know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. I never heard Artoo mention a prior master by that name. Ive certainly never heard of an Obi-wan Kenobi. But with all we've been through," he concluded appologetically, "I'm afraid his logic circuits have gotten a bit scrambled. He's become decidedly eccentric at times." And while Leia considered this turn of events, Threepio took the opportunity to throw Artoo a furious look of warning.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," Leia said thoughtfully. Her expression suddenly brightening. "Say... I wonder if he could be referring to Unca Ben!"

"Begging your pardon," Threepio gulped, astonished beyond measure, "But you actually know of such a person?"

"Not exactly," She admitted in a more subdued voice. "I dont know anyone named Obi-wan - but my Uncle Ben lives out near the edge of the Dune Sea. He's my hero.. he's saved my butt more times than I can count... my uncle Owen doesnt like it when he's around, but he tolerates it because Unca Ben always brings me home safe and sound. Hey! I have an idea." She knelt and looked at Artoo. "What say that tomorrow, after I finish helping the jawa's repair their sandcrawler, we head over to Unca Ben's house, and we ask him if he knows anything about this 'Obi-wan' business?"

Artoo considered for a moment, and then beeped happily. Arfive beeped a question. "Yes you can come too." She said, patting the little red droid on the head.

-----

An unseen face shielded by smooth white metal emerged from the half buried life pod that now formed the backbone of a dune sligtly higher than its neighbors. The voice sounded efficient, but tired.

"Nothing." the inspecting trooper muttered to his several companions.. "No tapes, and no sign of habitation."

Powerful weapons lowered at the information that the pod was deserted. One of the armored men turned, calling out to an officer standing some distance away. "This is definitely the pod that cleared the rebel ship, sir, but there's nothing on board."

"Yet it set down intact," Commander Rom Terrik was murmering to himself. "It could have done so on automation, but if it was a true malfunction, then they shouldn't have been engaged." Something didnt make sense.

"Here's why there's nothing on board and no hint of life sir," Sargeant Davin Felth declared.

Terrik turned and strode several paces to where Davin Felth was kneeling in the sand. He held up an object for Terrik's inspection. It shone in the sun.

"Look sir, Droids."

Terrik and Felth exchanged a significant glance. Then their eyes turned simultaneously to the high mesas off to the north.


	9. Of Swapmeets and Stormtroopers

Chapter Seven. Of Swap Meets and Stormtroopers

The sandcrawler labored up the long slop of golden sand that rippled with heat under the twin suns of Tatooine. The immense vehicle moved ahead at a moderate but inexorable rate. Its clanking tractor-treads left paralle furrows on the virgin surface of the dune. Within a few hours, gusting sandwhirls would erase the tracks and return the Dune Sea to its prestine state. The desert resisted all permanant damage. Deep in the murky bowels of the sandcrawler, in the cluttered engine rooms where throbbing power reactors pounded and echoed, Het Nkik labored with his Jawa clan members. Named for his honored cousin Het Krex, He was one of the main engineers for the Nkik Clan Sandcrawler. From the depths of his hood, he sniffed the air, a veritable sauce of mingled odors. The engines smelled as if they were getting old again, lubrication spoiling, durasteel cogs wearing away. Het Nkik chittered his concern. At any other time the Jawas would have rushed to avert any potential breakdown - at least until they had unloaded their wares on a hapless customer. But today the Jawas paid him little heed, too preoocupied with the impending swap meet, the annual gathering of all clans.. They pushed the engine to its maximum capacity as the sandcrawler toiled across the Dune Sea to the traditional meeting place of the Jawa people. Het Nkik shook his head, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the depths of his hood. He was excited as well, but for entirely different reasons. He was more concerned with meeting his clan brother Jek Nkik from the Krex clan sandcrawler, which even now should be meeting up with the Honored Trader Skywalker...

-----

Far across the desert, Leia drove her sandspeeder towards her promised meeting with the jawas. She was actually looking forward to the upcoming Swap Meet, and hoped to at least come away from the deal with at least some parts to her T-16. Besides her was C3-P0, who was not looking forward to being surrounded by jawas again, while behind her were strapped the two astromechs, beeping and booping in conversation to their hearts content. She smiled as they must have told an interesting joke, for the beeping had the distinct sound of laughter. But then when she came up over the hill, she saw white armored soldiers surrounding the jawas... and a Ubrikkian floating fortress nearby...

-----

"Ten twenty-three reporting. They're not in the repair bay, sir." said Davin Felth. He stood in the middle of a bay full of droids, deep in the bowels of the Jawa sandcrawler. Cables drooped across the ceiling; tables with disassembled equipment were strewn across the floor.

"You've all searched the entire sandcrawler?"

"Affirmative." answered each stormtrooper, calling off their trooper numbers one by one.

"Form up outside."

Davin stepped across a Roche J9 worker droid lying on the metal floor. Two Jawas stood just outside of the repair bay and muttered between themselves, obviously displeased that the stormtroopers would search their sandcrawler. Davin scanned the room one last time before he left and counted off an Arakyd BT-16 perimeter droid, a demolition droid, an R4 agromech droid, a WED15 treadwell droid, and an EG-6 power droid - but there was no R2 unit, or even a protocol unit that was often paired with an R2 droid. A gaggle of Jawas followed him outside the crawler. All Davin could see of the little aliens were their bright innocent eyes, looking out of their flowing hooded brown robes. The rest of Zeta squad stood waiting for him, their blaster rifles held loosely by their sides. The stormtroopers kept their backs to one another, watching all sides from any possible attack. As he joined the squad, Davin overheard Captain Terrik conversing with the head Jawa on the officers suit speaker. "You are certain that you never had any astromechs or protocol units?" Het Krex nodded profusely and chattered in a high pitched voice. There was no way he was going to sell out the honored Leia. Captain Terrik turned and waved his arm back to Zeta Squad.

"Form up with the rest of the detachment."

Zeta squad double timed in the sand away from the Jawa sandcrawler to join the remainder of the stormtroopers. They kept guard over the sandcrawler on a rise just to the south. Three enormous hairy banthas airlifted in from somewhere, two converted GoCorp Arunskin 32 cargo skiffs, and a Ubrikkian HAVr A9 floating fortress with two heavy blaster cannons waited on the other side of the rise. The Jawas yelled and shook their fists at the stormtroopers as they left. The little brown robed aliens then scurried around the sandcrawler, preparing to continue their journey.

Captain Terrik's voice came over Davin's helmet. "Floating Fortress - fire when ready upon the Jawa sandcrawler... Wait, hold up.. we got incoming." he said, seeing a landspeeder approaching. "We don't want any witnesses.."

Davin's mind reeled in shock. They were going to kill those little innocent creatures? Over what - a couple of lousy droids? That they hadnt even seen? There was absolutly no reason! On his home planet, joining the military had seemed all fun and games, his chest swelling with pride as he had boarded the ship to transport him to Carida. But now, seeing how heartless Captain Terrik was, Davin didnt know what he would do if he was ordered to kill. He watched as Captain Terrik raised his hand to signal the approaching landspeeder carrying what looked like a young girl and three droids.. he knew that Terrik would kill her without a second thought...Davin stepped back in shock. "What have we become?" he asked himself. They were going to kill innocents, and all for the supposed security of the Empire. Davin couldn't reconcile it. The only answer to these actions kept coming up the same, time after time. The Empire was basically evil. And he didn't fit in. 'But I cant resign." he thought. "And I cant save that girl... what can I do?" he asked helplessly.

Leia felt her heart race as she approached the Stormtroopers. She was terrified, but had done nothing wrong, and she didnt like the Empire bullying the little Jawas, so she put on her best stern face, and prepared to stare the Stormtroopers down if she had to. As she approached, she noticed that the lead troopers attention was not on her, but on the three droids seated in the speeder behind her.

"Whats your business here?" Captain Terrik asked her. "And how long have you had those droids?"

Leia looked at him for a moment, and said, "Im here for the Annual Swap Meet... lots of sandcrawlers meeting together to trade goods and droids.. and as for these droids.." She decided to lie right away. "Ive had them for about three or four seasons. I was looking to sell them for parts for my speeder.. they're up for sale if you want them - and the price is right." she put in, giving a wonderful impression of a desert finagler out to cajole a few quick credits from ignorant Imperials. Captain Terrik did not deign to reply. He was absorbed in a thorough examination of the landspeeders underside.

"Did you come in from the south?" he asked.

"No... no." Leia answered quickly, "I live in the west, near Bestine township."

"Bestine?" Terrik murmured, walking around to study the speeder's front. Leia forced herself to stare straight ahead. Finally the armored figure concluded his examination. He moved to stand ominously close to Leia and snapped, "Let me see your identification."

Surely the man had sensed her terror and nervousness by now. Leia thought wildly. She knew what would happen if they got a look at her formal ID, with the location of her homestead and the names of her nearest relatives on it. Something seemed to be buzzing inside her head and she felt faint. She noticed that all of the stormtroopers were now focused upon her and the speeder, so she had no chance of escaping. Thats when she noticed a small group of jawas on the rise, pointing in her direction and then rushing back out of sight. She slowly reached into her pants pocket to look for her ID, hoping beyond hope that a miracle would take place to get her out of the hole she had dug herself into...

-----

Het Krex was at an impass. Here was the honored Jawa-friend Leia Skywalker, surrounded by their enemies. She had long ago put herself in harms way to help defend a Jawa triggo years ago and the Jawas had not forgotten. While most of the Jawas trembled in terror, several of them stood resolute. They knew they had to help their friend, and Het felt proud of them. "Prepare yourselves." he said softly, reaching onto his bandoleer, and pulling off an item he had never thought of using like this...

-----

Terrik was about to ask her to step out of the vehicle when he heard the defiant yell of a Jawa, and something landed amongst the assembled Stormtroopers. "THERMAL DET!" cried one Stormtrooper, and chaos erupted as every one of the troopers dived for cover as the supposed thermal detonator counted down.. and then erupted into a billowing cloud of smoke that spread quickly. Using the confusion as cover, Leia gunned the engines of the landspeeder and headed towards the jawa sandcrawler... they had risked themselves to save her, and she would not leave them to the Imperials..

Captain Terrik was shouting orders to his men to fire upon her speeder and the Sandcrawler, and she heard the distinct sound of the floating fortresses guns powering up. The jawas were throwing more smoke grenades at the troopers, providing her with more cover, but it was inevitable what was to occur... the Stormtroopers would slaughter the jawas, and her. She pulled up besides the sandcrawler and unslung her long rifle. "Oh dear!" C3-P0 yelled, trying to hide in the passenger seat. Leia looked at the Jawas, who were all rushing back to their crawler, and traded looks with Het. No words of gratitude need be spoken, for they both knew that they would die shortly. That single look traded all the gratitude they needed. "You could escape, Honored Skywalker." Het said, as the Jawas handed out what few weapons they had. Leia shook her head. "Not a chance. If they want a fight, Im gonna give em one.. besides, you saved me.. I gotta hold up my Honored part, dont I?" She said, trying to act more brave then she felt. Het looked at her with bright eyes. "I swear to you if we survive, you will be an official part of our clan." Leia chuckled. "Gee! Its what I always wanted!"

The smoke billowed and roiled around the stormtroopers as Captain Terrik bellowed orders. "FORM RANKS! Prepare to move! I want that girl and those droids! And eliminate those damned Jawas!" he ordered... Zeta Squad tried to find each other in the smoke, and Davin Felth prayed that the girl had ran... but he knew it would only be a matter of time before Terrik had her tortured and killed. He wished the little Jawas would escape, but there was nothing he could do...

Zeta squad was still attempting to group together in the thick smoke, while the floating fortress headed towards the rise where the Jawa sandcrawler waited. And then it happened. It was subtle at first. A single grunt on the radio, and suddenly Sixteen-twenty two wasnt there anymore. Then there was another gasp of breath, and Ten Sixty Six was now gone. As Fourteen Nineteen looked to where his partner had been, he asked. "Ten Sixty Six? Repo..." And then suddenly, with barely a whisper, he was gone.

Captain Terrik called into his comm. "Sound off!" The stormtroopers started to call off their ID numbers, and when three did not answer, Terrik yelled. "Damn jawas! Eliminate them immediatly!"

And thats when all the stormtroopers heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber snapping into life...


	10. The Last of the Jedi

Chapter Eight: The Last Of The Jedi

As the smoke barely began to clear, Captain Terrik saw a figure on the rise, long cloak billowing in the wind... and the blue glow of a lightsaber. "JEDI! OPEN FIRE!" he yelled. As one, the stormtroopers fired upon the blue blade, and suddenly the blue blur was a blaze of light, deflecting blaster bolts faster then they could be shot. Several stormtroopers screamed in agony as they were hit by their own firepower, and Davin Felth stood in awe and amazement as he watched one of the Last Jedi leap into battle against the now outmatched stormtroopers. He fought at twenty to one odds! Mesmerized by the very thought that so few could accomplish so much, Davin felt a rush of solidarity - he felt an empathy with this Jedi, fighting against such overwhelming odds... and surviving. He hadn't felt this much emotion since the day he had left for Carida... With a slash, and an outstretched hand, the jedi took out three stormtroopers with his lightsaber, and knocked another six back with the Force. Davin watched in awe as the jedi leaped and spun and slashed as the stormtroopers tried to get a lock upon him, but the jedi seemed to be everywhere at once, deflecting blaster bolts and slashing through storm troopers with ease.

With a gesture, a huge rock came out from nowhere and smashed into the backs of several of the stormtroopers. With a flip, he leaped over two more, and easily dispatched them with a single cut of his blade. Simply put, he was magnificent.

The Jedi flipped through the air, dodging blaster bolts, and deflecting those that came too close. With a gesture, he gathered the smoke from the grenades and threw it around himself like a shroud of darkness. The stormtroopers fired into the billowing smoke, and a few more went down due to their own firepower. "Watch your crossfire!" Captain Terrik shouted, trying to regain control of the situation. "Two by two cover formation! Stutter fire! Try to overwhelm him!" but no one paid him any heed. The noise and confusion were overwhelming. The banthas bellowed and smashed against their holding cages. Smoke from the grenades still blocked vision. Stormtroopers shouted conflicting orders...

Directly in front of Davin, Captain Terrik cursed and knelt on one knee and took careful aim at the jedi who was still battling the Emperor's finest and winning. Captain Terrik waited for the precise moment when the jedi was busy deflecting another shot before slowly squeezing his blaster rifle to take out the Jedi. Davin glanced quickly around. No one was behind him... and more importantly, no one was watching him.

Without hesitation, Davin pulled his blaster and shot Captain Terrik in the back. The officer slumped to the ground, unnoticed by what was left of the others.

The floating fortress prepared to fire at the jedi, when the banthas finally shattered their restraints and stampeeded through what was left of the stormtroopers, scattering their remains to the desert sands and slamming into the side of the fortress. With a great scream of tearing metal, the fortress flipped onto its side, and crumpled the twin blaster cannons into the ground. Unfortunatly for those inside, the guns discharged into the solid rock of the ground underneath them, and the resultant backfire caused the fortress to explode like a bomb, blasting wreckage all around the area.

-----

On the other side of the rise, Leia, Het and the jawas had heard the blasterfire and screams and had thought that the sandpeople had decided to attack the Stormtroopers..until Leia heard the sound of a lightsaber and wooped in excitement. "The day's saved boys! My Unca Ben's here to once again pull my lanky butt out of the fire!"

Then they watched as a fireball from the exploding floating fortress came over the rise, and then the bellow of escaping banthas... and then silence. Het Krex stood besides Leia with a blaster and a confused expression. Other Jawas bolted inside the Sandcrawler and prepared for the worst. Het looked over at Leia. "Do you think they're all dead?" Leia continued to stare at the rise.

"I hope Unca Ben is alright." she said softly.

-----

Davin was the last remaining stormtrooper on the field, untouched by the battle that had taken place around him. He saw the cloaked figure of the jedi approaching him slowly, and he dropped his blaster. "I surrender." he said with finality.

The jedi's lightsaber vanished with a hiss, and the jedi approached slowly. "You saved my life. I felt your decision through the force. You have no more love for the Empire than I do." Davin nodded. "Its evil, and I could not stand by and do nothing." The jedi nodded, and pulled back his hood, revealing the smiling face of an old man. "Welcome to the side of light, my friend." Davin felt the rush of emotion at those words and smiled, reaching up and removing his helmet, revealing a handsome boyish face with dark dusty hair. "My name is Davin Felth, sir."

"Im called Ben... Ben Kenobi. It is an honor to meet you, Davin. Now come along... we have some explaining to do to my 'niece." The Jedi said with a smile.

Davin fell in behind the jedi, feeling more complete then he had ever felt in his entire life.

-----

Leia stood with the jawas and watched as two figures came up over the rise. The ragged robes of her Unca Ben made her smile... but the unhelmeted figure walking with him made her aim her rifle. "Unca Ben!" She cried out, preparing to fire... but Ben raised his hands and shook her head. "Pixie, you put that long rifle down right now." Leia stood there for a moment, and then lowered her rifle. The stormtrooper was young, younger than she had expected, and had a farmboyish look. He rather reminded her of Deak. Ben stood before Leia and looked stern at her. "Getting yourself into trouble again little Pixie?" he asked, then broke into a smile as he hugged her. Leia shrugged. "You know me, Unca Ben, always trying to liven things up."

Davin stood silent behind them, looking a little uncomfortable at the gazes he was recieving from the Jawas. Het made sure that he was under cover, and waited until Ben pulled away from Leia. "Honored Trade Leader, this man has my trust, and is no threat to you or your people." Davin waved a little at the Jawas. "Sorry about earlier." he said halfheartedly. Het looked at him, while Jek stepped forward to stand before the Stormtrooper. After sizing him up, he held out his hand. "Nice to meetchoo." Davin felt ashamed and honored, knelt and shook hands with the diminutive little alien. "Its nice to meet you as well, my friend."

Leia watched in silence and then turned to Ben. "Unca, Do you know anyone named Obi-wan Kenobi?" She asked. Ben stared at her for a moment. "Obi-wan? Obi-wan... now thats a name Ive not heard in a long time.. a long time." Leia looked at him for a moment. "Is he your brother or something?" Ben chuckled. "Oh no, not my brother... He's me!" Leia smiled and looked over at Artoo. "Then I have an astromech droid who's just dying to meet you." Ben looked at the droid, and nodded. "Very well, but first we have much to do to hide this situation from prying Imperial eyes."

Working together, the Jawas, Davin, Leia and the droids helped Kenobi throw the last of the bodies onto the blazing pyre, then stood back and watched the dead continue to burn. The Jawas were busy scavenging the remains of the floating fortress and the removed armor of the stormtrooper corpses. Davin watched his former squad burn, but felt no remorse. None of them had been his friends, and he felt pleased when he tossed Captain Terrik's corpse onto the pyre. Not that the desert scavengers wouldn't have been equally efficient in picking the dead clean of flesh, but Kenobi retained values most modern men would have deemed archaic. He would consign no one to the bone-gnawers and gravelmaggots, not even Imperial scum.

Another sandcrawler approached from the west, and Jek squeeled in glee as he ran forward to meet his clan brother Het Nkik. The pilot brought the new sandcrawler to a halt facing the best escape route if attackers reappeared. The hull doors clanked open, and the new clan of Jawas scambled out to join their brethren, eager to get at the spoils the Krex clan had beat them to. Jek leaped upon his brother Het and the two fell down laughing and squeeling in glee. Davin watched with a smile, glad that the little aliens hadnt been killed. Leia watched the fire burn and turned to her Uncle. "The Empire will never stop looking for what happened here... wont they, Unca Ben."

Ben nodded serenely. "The Empire will now come in greater numbers. The best we can hope for is that they believe that the Sandpeople were responsible for this attack. What with the evidence the Stormtroopers themselves possessed, and the bantha tracks leading away from the explosion, they will come to their own conclusions... "

Davin approached tentatively. "I can help with that situation, sir." he said. Ben and Leia turned to look at the ex-stormtrooper. "How?"

"I can send a distress signal on the Imperial frequency, and send a garbled message about Sandpeople attacking. The most they will do is send another squad to investigate, and after finding this evidence, that should be that." the young stormtrooper said slowly. Ben considered it, and nodded. "An excellent plan." Leia looked at Davin and smiled. "Yeah, good idea, Trooper." Davin grinned, pleased that he had come up with something that could help his newfound friends.


	11. Messages and Memories

Chapter 9: Messages and Memories

The holding cell was deathly dim, with only the bare minimum of illumination provided. There was barely enough to see the black metal walls and the high ceiling overhead. The cell was designed to maximize a prisoners feelings of helplessness, but this it failed to do. In fact the dim light was perfect for the sole occupants purpose. Luke Organa was sitting in a lotus position, his mind meditating on his master's training. Being trained in the alien martial art K'jtari, and the deadly Echani, and currently in the process of learning Teras Kasi had given Luke an inner calm that he now used to asses his situation. He was going to be tortured. He could feel it deep inside. He had always had an ability that he didnt understand. He would sometimes know what was coming. His father had always said to trust his feelings, and so he did. He prepared himself for the coming storm, and smiled when he heard the door hiss.

The metal door which began moving aside was as thick as his body - as if, he mused with a chuckle, they were afraid he might break through anything less massive with his bare hands.

He didnt even look up. He knew there were guards outside the cell, aiming blasters in his direction. They were taking no chances that the well trained hand to hand combatant wouldn't come out of the cell with escape on his mind.

Luke felt no fear as the monstrous black form of Darth Vader entered the room, gliding smoothly as if on treads. Vaders indominatable presence could not shatter his inner calm. Luke merely arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Have you come to apologize to the Alderaanian government?" Luke asked lightly.

Darth Vader made a gesture to someone outside. Something that hummed like a huge bee moved close and slipped inside the doorway. Luke stared in indifference at the dark metal globe. It hung suspended on independant repulsors, a farrago of metal ams protruding from its sides. The arms were tipped with a multitude of delicate instruments. Luke studied the ITO interrogation droid without emotion. He had seen this machine in his dreams, and almost laughed. He had heard rumors of such machines and knew that the Empire would have them about. Incorporated into its soulless memory was every barbarity, every substantiated outrage known to mankind - and to several alien races as well, but to Luke itt was simply a machine that could harm his body, but never his spirit.

Vader stood there quietly, giving him plenty of time to study the hovering nightmare. Vader did not delude himself into thinking that the mere presence of the ITO would shock him into giving up the information he needed. He felt the Force through this boy. He was strong. In another time, Luke would already be a Jedi Knight. Now he was his prisoner, and Vader would have to give the Inquisitor some time to break the young man's spirit.

After a suitable interval had passed, he motioned to the man outside. Luke looked on with disdain as Inquisitor Tremaine entered the chamber. The sinister looking man's left eye and side of his face had been replaced with cybernetic replacements, and he looked down at Luke like looking down at an insect. "And now Senator Organa, Prince Organa, we will discuss the location of the principle rebel base."

Luke looked at Vader and the Inquisitor with a small half smile. "I will not answer any of your questions." He said it with such absolute faith in his words that Vader never doubted him. Inquisitor Tremaine arched his human eyebrow and shrugged. "Then I hope pain is something you enjoy." Tremaine said in response.

-----

The adventurers had left the burning pyer of stormtroopers behind and headed to Ben Kenobi's humble home. The Jawa Het Krex would not be left behind, and had bid his family goodbye to help the honored Skywalker. Davin Felth and Leia were already starting to talk like brother and sister, and Unca Ben watched as the young man started to open up to his new friends. Arfive, Threepio and Artoo sat around a central table in Kenobi's hut. Leia wanted once again to shuffle through Unca Ben's things, but with a stern expression, Ben made her sit down and stop fidgeting. Davin sat down with his helmet in his lap. He was thinking about discarding the stormtrooper armor, but decided to hang onto it just in case some deception was needed. Ben then turned to Artoo and said "Now, lets see what all the fuss is about."

Leia watched with anticipation. "I saw part of the message," she began, "and I..."

Once more the handsome portrait was being projected into empty space from the front of the little astromech. Leia broke off, her excitement growing. Davin and the droids watched in silence as the message began.

"General Obi-wan Kenobi," the smooth voice was saying. "I present myself in the name of the world family of Alderaan and of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I break your solitude at the bidding of my father, Bail Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan system."

Kenobi absorbed this extraordinary declamation while Leia's eyes bugged wide with anticipation and glee. Davin had heard about the Rebellion, but had never faced anyone from them. He was glad to now be a part of it.

"Years ago, General," the voice continued, "You served the Old Republic in the Clone Wars. My father called you The Negotiator. Now my father begs you to aid us again in our most desperate hour. He would have you join him on Alderaan. You must go to him. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. My mission to meet personally with you has failed. Hence I have been forced to resort to this secondary form of communication. Information vital to the survival of the Alliance has been secured in the mind of this astromech droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. I plead with you to see this unit safely delivered to Alderaan." The young prince paused, and when he continued his words were hurried and less laced with formality. "You must help us! Obi-wan Kenobi, your our only remaining hope! I will be captured by agents of the Empire. They will learn nothing from me. Everything to be learned lies locked in the memory cells of this droid. Do not fail us, Obi-wan Kenobi. Do not fail me!"

A small cloud of tridimensional static replaced the portrait of the prince, then it vanished entirely. Artoo Detoo gazed up expectantly at Kenobi. Davin, Arfive and Threepio watched in silent amazement, while Leia was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "This is big! Real big!"

If the breathless, anxiety-ridden message the unknown man had just spoken into the cool air of the hut had affected Kenobi in any way he gave no hint of it. Instead, he leaned back against the rock wall and tugged thoughtfully at his beard.

Leia bounced on her chair next to Threepio. "This is so.. so.. !" Her farming background didnt provide her with the requisite words. Suddenly, something in the message caused her to stare disbelievingly at the oldster. "General! You fought in the Clone Wars! But... wow, that was a long time ago..."

"Um, yes." Kenobi acknowledged, as casually as he might have discussed the recipe for shang stew. "I guess it was a while back. I was a Jedi Knight once, like," he added, watching his neice appraisingly, "your father."

"A Jedi!" Leia exclaimed. Then she looked confused. "But Owen always said that my father didn't fight in the Clone Wars... He said he was just a navigator on a Spice Freighter... " She looked over at Het Krex. "But your father always told me stories of the great Jedi that came and spoke to him about my grandmama... He always said it was Anakin Skywalker. I always suspected that Unca Owen wanted to protect me from something." Het nodded at her, then turned to stare at the shiny Threepio... calculating how much he would fetch on the market.

Davin watched in silence, listening with rapt attention. The two astromechs listened while Threepio fussed over the Jawa staring at him appraisingly. Kenobi's smile lit up the room. "Your insight serves you well. Owen didn't agree with your father's ideas, opinions, or with his philosophy of life. He believed that your father should have stayed here on Tatooine and not gotten involved in..." Again, the seemingly indifferent shrug. "Well, he thought he should have remained here and minded his farming."

Leia stood up and stomped her foot. "I knew it! Owen never wanted me to know about him because he knew I would want to know what happened to him! What happened to my mother and father!?" She demanded. Obi-wan looked at her with a shocked expression. Davin looked concerned and simply listened.

Obi-wan considered for a moment, and then answered. "A young jedi by the name of Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine till he turned to evil, he betrayed and murdered your father..." Kenobi stared at her for a moment. "And your mother."

Davin spoke, making everyone turn in his direction. "Lord Darth Vader?" he asked tentatively. "The Emperor's right hand... death on foot... the Sith Lord. I saw him once, when he came to Carida. He... " Davin shuddered at the memory. "I was terrified of him." Het shivered at the words, and even the droids whistled in agreement.

Leia sat down hard, her thoughts turned inward. "He killed both my parents?" she said softly. Obi-wan came over to her and gently hugged her. "Shhh.. This is what Owen wanted to protect you from." Leia hugged him gently, and nodded. "No matter what, Im going with you wherever you go."

Obi-wan Kenobi nodded. He already knew her response. "Your Uncle Owen will not want you to leave."

"I don't care. If he wont let me leave, I'll just run away again and find my own way to Alderaan!" Leia said. "I will not be left behind on this Unca Ben!" She was bound and determined to find her love Biggs.. and if it gets her away from this blighted rock, so much the better.

The old man surpressed a smile, aware that Leia's destiny had already been determined for her. "All this reminds me," he said with deceptive casualness. "I have something here for you." he rose and walked over to a bulky, old-fashioned chest and started rummaging through it. All sorts of intriguing items were removed and shoved about, making Het squeel with repressed greed.

"When you were old enough," Kenobi was saying, "your father wanted you to have this... if I can even find the blasted device. I tried to give it to you once, but your Uncle wouldnt allow it. He believed you might get some crazy ideas about following old Obi-wan on some 'damn fool' idealistic crusade' like your father did."

Leia watched as Obi-wan stood up and and approached her with with a small handle looking device. Leia and Het approached and both of them studied the small innocuous-looking device with interest.

It consisted promarily of a short, thick handgrip with a couple of small switches set into the grip. Above this small post was a circular metal disk that had a mirror finish. A number of unfamiliar, jewellike components were built into both handle and disc, including what lookeed like the smallest powercell Leia and Het had ever seen. Whatever the thing was, it required a great deal of energy, according to the rating form of the cell.

Despite the claim that it had belonged to her father, the device looked newly manufactured. Kenobi had obviously kept it carefully. Only a number of minute scratches on the handgrip hinted at previous usage.

"Ee che ta?" Het asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Leai translated.

'You're father's lightsaber." Kenobi told them. Davin sat up straighter at hearing about the outlawed weapon. Het studied the weapon from an engineering standpoint. Simple and straightforward.

Leia examined the controls on the handle, then tentatively touched a brightly colored button up near the mirrored pommel. Instantly the small disk put forth a blue white beam as thick around as a thumb. It was dense to the point of opacity and a little over a meter in length. Het cocked his head as he studied the weapon. "No heat." he said, holding his little hand close to the blade, but not touching it. Leia nodded. She knew what the blade could do, she had seen Unca Ben use his alot... and she had seen another from a friend named A'sharad....

"This was the weapon of a Jedi Knight." explained Obi-wan. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon, from a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy... before the dark times.. before the Empire."

Davin tensed at those words. He had joined the Empire willingly, thinking it was something good and just, only to discover it was evil beyond redemption. Leia twirled the lightsaber once, and then deactivated it. "When do we leave?" She asked softly.

Obi-wan looked at the others in the room. "First, we will have to explain to your Uncle Owen that we are leaving. After that considerable hurdle has been crossed, we'll head to Mos Eisley and find us a ship." he turned his gaze to Het and Davin. "This mission is for us alone. You do not have to come with us."

Davin stood up and saluted. "Sir, Im going with you. Regardless of how I started, I want to finish on the side I know is right." the little jawa Het turned and looked up at Leia. "I will stand with the honored Skywalker. Where she leads, I shall follow. Until the sands run no more." he swore a Jawa Oath. Leia knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "I wouldnt want it any other way."

Arfive beeped and booped in determination. "Arfive refuses to be left behind as well, my lady." Threepio translated. Artoo beeped at Arfive, and both of them beeped in determination to follow Leia and Obi-wan as well.

Obi-wan smiled at the little group. "Very well. Lets get started."


	12. Wretched Hives of Scum and Villiany

Chapter 10: Wretched Hives of Scum and Villiany

"No, absolutly not!" Owen Lars said, glaring at Obi-wan Kenobi and the group of travellers with Leia. "Shes not going anywhere! I need here here for the harvest! Those droids belong to me!" he was getting more and more upset, and Ben sighed. He knew this wasnt going to be easy. Leia stepped forward and gave as good as she got. "IM GOING! I dont care what you say Uncle Owen! If you try to lock me up, I'll sneak out and never come back! And think about this real hard Uncle... If Unca Ben isn't around to keep me safe, I might not come back alive." Baru took her husband's hand and pulled him aside. Owen was so upset that it took a few moments for Beru to calm him down. Leia had her arms crossed, waiting. Davin stood near the three droids, while Het sat on the hood of the speeder, waiting for whatever would happen. In a small, whispered voice, Beru looked at her husband with loving eyes. "Owen, you knew this day was coming. Since the morning that Obi-wan brought you little Leia, you knew that one day she would leave here. We can either try to stop her, making her hate us and leave us forever, or we can support her decision, and she will still love us and at least write, maybe even visit. I know you love her like she's your own daughter, like me, but its her time. Let her go"  
Owen reached up something that was in his eye, and turned to face Leia, his little Leia. "I... just don't want you to get hurt." he said softly.  
Leia's hard expression softened and she grabbed Owen in a heartfelt hug. "Uncle Owen, I love you. I have Unca Ben with me, he'll keep me safe. I'll write every chance I get, and when I get the chance I will visit! I swear it! Now I know you have enough credits to hire some new hands. Deak and Windy are still around, and they need some extra credits! Im sure they will help!" Owen looked up at Obi-wan. "You'll keep her safe"  
Obi-wan nodded. "With my own life." Behind him, Davin and Het stepped forward as well. "Mine too." Davin said. "The Honored Skywalker will not he harmed, so swears Het Krex. Until the sands run no more." The little jawa said, trying to sound brave, making Leia smile.  
Owen looked at Baru, and then to Leia. "Ok. You had better write! Your aunt worries!" Beru stepped forward and smiled. "And so does your Uncle." Leia hugged her family. "I love you both. I'll come back, I promise."

-----

The tridimensional solid screen filled one wall of the vast chamber from floor to ceiling. It showed a million star systems. A tiny portion of the galaxy,but an impressive display nonetheless when exhibited in such fashion.  
Below, far below, the huge shape of Darth Vader stood flanked on one side by Grand Moff Tarkin, and on the other by Admiral Motti and General Tagge, their private antagonisms forgotten in the awesomeness of this moment.  
"The final checkout is complete," Motti informed them. "All systems are operational." He turned to the others. "What shall be the first course we set"  
Vader appeared not to have heard as he mumbled softly, half to himself. "He is powerful. More powerful than I first thought. He has an incredible amount of self control. He hasn't even screamed. Not once. Inquisitor Tremaine has said it will be quite some time, perhaps never, that we might be able to get any information from him"  
"I've always found the methods you recommend rather quaint, Vader." Tarkin said with a smirk.  
"They are efficient," the Dark Lord argued softly. "In the interests of accelerating the procedure, however, I am open to your suggestions"  
Tarkin looked thoughtful. "Such stubbornness can often be detoured by applying threats to something other than the one involved"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Only that I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. We may do so in a fashion doubly useful." He instructed the attentive Motti.. "Set your course for the Alderaan System."

-----

Leaving the speeder parked near the edge of the sandstone bluff, Leia, Davin, Het and Ben walked over and peered down at the tiny, regularized bumps erupting from the sun-baked plain below. The haphazard collage of low-grade plasticrete, stone and plastoid structures apread outward from the wreckage of the original colony ship that reached towards the twin suns like the spokes of a wheel.  
Actually the town was considerably larger thanit appeared since a good portion of it lay underground. Looking like bomb craters from this distance, the smooth circular depressions of launch stations pockmarked the cityscape.  
A brisk gale was scouring the tired ground. It whipped the sand about the adventurer's feet and legs. Davin had donned his stormtrooper helmet, while Leia adjusted her protective goggles.  
"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Kenobi murmured. "You will never find, a more wretched hive, of scum and villiany." Davin looked over at the Jedi and smiled under his helmet. "Obviously sir, you have never been to Nar Shaddaa. That place is the pinnacle of scum and villiany"  
Leia looked at Davin and chuckled. "Sounds like you've been around." Het looked up at his new friend and nodded. "Narsheedaa? Sounds like fun"  
Davin shuffled his feet as he blushed under his helmet. "Well, not as much as the General has, but Ive seen alot"  
"I stand corrected." Kenobi said with a smile. "We must still be cautious. With your help, Davin, Mos Eisley will be the ideal place for us to lose ourselves while we seek passage off planet. The population of Mos Eisley should disguise us well"  
Leia wore a determined expression. "I'm ready for anything"  
"Of that I have little doubt." Obi-wan said. Het took Leia's hand and looked up at her. "I will speak to my people in Mos Eisley. If there is information we will need, they shall have it." Leia nodded. "Thats a good idea, Het. Lets get going."

-----

Unlike Anchorhead, there were enough people in Mos Eisley to require movement in the heat of day. Built from the beginning with commerce and survival in mind, even the oldest of the town's buildings had been designed to provide protection from the twin suns. They looked primitive from the outside, and many were. But oftentimes walls and arches of old stone masked durasteel double walls with circulating coolant flowing freely between.  
Leia was maneuvering the heavily layden landspeeder through the town's outskirts when several white armored stormtroopers appeared from nowhere and began to close in on them. Davin jumped off the speeder and approached them with all the command he could muster. "These citizens have been checked out and cleared." The Sargeant of the other stormtroopers looked at Davin, then back to the overloaded speeder. Obi-wan waved his hand at the Sargeant and for a moment, the Sargeant wavered. Then he turned back to Davin and said "These citizens have been checked and cleared"  
Davin blinked under his helmet, then saluted, and went back to sit on the edge of the speeder. "Move along." he told Leia, who nudged the accelerator.  
The landspeeder moved forward, drawing away from the circle of stormtroopers. "Thank you, Davin." Obi-wan said back to the Stormtrooper.  
"No problem, sir." Davin said, glad he had kept his stormtrooper armor.  
As the dusty but still sleek craft pulled into an open spot, a jawa materialized from nowhere and began running covetous hands over the metal sides. Het jumped out and immediatly started to talk to the Jawa in their language. Leia and the others started to unload the three droids as the conversation continued, then the new jawa turned and bowed to Leia. "Honored Skywalker. Your possessions are under our protection. No Jawa will take them, nor will we allow them to be taken." Leia smiled at the new jawa and bowed. "Thank you, my friend." She said. Het turned back and thanked the new jawa, and then helped unload Arfive. "One of my cousins, Honored Skywalker. The Krex clan has its friends... as do you"  
Leia looked at Davin and Obi-wan. "Its good to be connected." she laughed, then helped unlatch Artoo. "Ok, Unca Ben... do you really think we can find a decent pilot in this place?" She indicated the run-down though obviously popular cantina.  
Kenobi nodded. "Most of the good independant freighter pilots frequent this place, though many can afford better. They can talk freely here. Watch yourself though, this place can be a little rough." Leia looked over at Davin. "Hey Trooper. Stay out here and watch the droids"  
Davin nodded. "Sure. Might make it look more official if other troopers see three droids just standing around." Het turned and stood besides Leia. "I will go with you." Leia nodded. "Ok, Het. Lets go find us a pilot." she rolled her eyes at the words. "I bet twenty credits I can outfly anyone in this bar."  
Obi-wan looked at her with a wry expression. "Perhaps, but do you have a hyperspace capable ship?"  
"Ya got me there, Unca Ben." she said, following him into the cantina.


	13. Touch Not Lest Ye Be Touched

Chapter 11: Touch not lest ye be touched

Passing through the droid detectors into the bar proper, Leia and Ben saw the sheer amount of aliens in the bar. Leia waved over at Momaw Nadon, an Ithorian Botanist that she had had dealings with in the past. He nodded his hammer shaped head back in return. Het walked over and engaged a few Jawa's in conversation, and soon they nodded in Leia's direction. Leia saw the Tonnika Twins, or two women who looked remarkably like them. A huge Huk towered over the bar. A Lamproid leaned next to a Shistaveenan Wolfman. A Davaronian bobbed his head listening to the Bith band The Modal Nodes. She had been here plenty of times long before she had been old enough. Sneaking out had its advantages. She avoided a Talz shumbling back to his table carrying whatever he deemed an appropriate intoxicant, and took a place at the bar next to a little Chadra Fan, the little thing squeeking for her drink.

Leaning close, Kenobi gestured toward the far end of the bar. A small knot of rough-looking humans lounged there, drinking, laughing, and telling stories of dubious origin. "Corellians - pirates, most likely."

Leia shrugged. "If they have a decent ship, who cares?"

Kenobi looked at the group, and spoke into her ear. "I'll check them out. It's just that in Corellian terminology the distinction between who owns what cargo tends to get a little muddled from time to time. Wait here."

Leia nodded and watched as Kenobi worked his way through the crowd. The Corellian's suspicion at his approach vanished as soon as he engaged them in conversation.

She reached out and tugged the bartender's cuff. He turned and actually grinned a gruff smile. "If it isnt little Skywalker. Didn't I have to cover for you when your Uncle Owen came looking for you a while back?"

Leia giggled and nodded. "Yeah, he grounded me for a month. Thanks for the help though. Can I get a jawa juice?" The bartender nodded and started to pour the drink. "Don't get into any fights this time. The last guy you slugged had to be dragged out."

She shrugged. "He shouldnt have touched me, but for you Wuhur, I promise, not one punch today." Wuhur smiled at her and went on to pour more drinks for others at the bar.

Leia took a sip of her drink and returned her gaze to old Ben, and started when she saw what her uncle was talking to now. The Corellian was gone. In its place Kenobi was chatting with a towering shaggy wookie that showed a mouthful of teeth when it smiled. Leia had heard of wookies, and had even met Chalmun, the owner of the bar, when she had 'accidently' started a bar fight on her sixteenth birthday. This wookie was not grey like Chalmun, but a soft brown wth large gentle looking blue eyes. He wore a pair of chromed bandoliers which held lethal projectiles of a type Leia had only heard of. She saw that other denizen's of the bar eddied and swirled around the huge wookie without ever coming too close. All but her Unca Ben - Ben who was talking to the Wookie in his own language, quarreling and hooting softly like a native. In the course of the conversation the old man had occasion to gesture in Leia's direction. Once the huge wookie stared directly at Leia and let out a howling laugh. Leia grinned and waved back, pleased that they were talking about her. She liked Wookies. She had heard about how sometimes they would give Lifedebts to those that saved their lives. She hoped that this one had a ship, she would love to ask him some questions.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her behind and pinch. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she turned slowly to face the dead being. A grubby looking human stood behind her with a rather disgusting looking Aqualish that looked too drunk to be standing up. "Why hello there cutey." The human said. His face was horribly scarred by what looked like a blaster wound. "Whats a pretty looking thing like you doin in a place like this?"

Leia had many options ahead of her. She could kick the human in the crotch, and then punch his Aqualish friend, but that would cause a major disturbance, and she had promised Wuhur no punches. "Trying to enjoy my drink." She said through gritted teeth. "And who might you be?"

"Who, us?" The human said, looking pleased. "We're wanted men! We have the death sentence on twelve systems!" he said it like it was a badge of honor. The mere thought disgusted Leia even further, but apparently these morons thought that by boasting like this it might get them somewhere. Thinking quickly, Leia decided to take advantage of the situation. She batted her eyes prettily and smiled. "Really? Wow! You must really be famous! What are your names?"

Taken aback at not being overtly rejected or slapped, the human looked confused for a moment, turned to face his partner, then turned back to Leia. "I'm Dr. Evazan, and this is my bodyguard Ponda Baba."

Leia smiled prettily and continued to act all fangirlish for a few moments, then stopped. "I gotta use the fresher. I'll be right back!" she patted Dr. Evazan on the cheek and walked towards the back of the bar. She left the bar through the back door, and looked around. No one touched her without her permission. She saw the usual riff-raff about, but then she saw something that caught her attention. A Hutt, being followed by his retinue of bodyguards and heavies, and at the rear of the entourage was a figure she would recognize anywhere. The infamous Boba Fett. She had always loved stories about the Mandalorian Supercommandos, and Boba Fett in particular. She approached Boba Fett with all the anger she felt, and actually stepped in front of the heavily armored bounty hunter. He looked at her through his T-shaped visor and before he could react, she asked him a direct question. "How much do you pay for a finders fee?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

Boba Fett stared at the girl. She obviously was upset, and seemed to know what she wanted. Brave little thing, Boba Fett thought. Jabba the Hutt turned to see what had stopped his troupe. In Huttese, he called to Fett. "Boba, what is keeping you?"

Boba held up his hand. "Business." he said, his visor never leaving Leia. "Depends on the amount of the Bounty in question. Usually, ten percent... if its a good tip off."

Leia calculated in her head. "What would Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba get me?"

Fett's mind came to a screeching halt. Dr. Evazan, "Doctor Death' as they called him, had a standing bounty on twelve worlds, the most expensive was over a million credits. If this girl knew where he was...

"Ten thousand." he said. It was all he had on him at the moment. He reached into his belt pack, and he actually showed her the credits. "After you tell me where he is."

Leia shook her head. "Half first, the rest after." Fett smiled under his helmet. "Smart and brave." he said, handing her half the credits. She looked at the credits in her hands and grinned. "He's in the Cantina." She said, pointing to Chalmuns.

Fett turned to stare at the back door of the cantina. "Hiding in plain sight." he said, handing Leia the rest of the credits. "Do you wish to become one of my contacts? I will give you a contact number."

Leia smiled as she put the credits in her pocket. "Gladly." she said after a moments thought. Fett gave her the number and spoke. "Only call when you have something important to inform me of. Payment comes when your tips pay off." then turned to Jabba. "Great one, I must leave you for a time. It seems that a bounty has caught my attention."

Jabba huffed and looked at little Leia, then back to Fett. "Hurry it up! We'll be in Docking bay 94."

Fett nodded and then turned to Leia. "Go back into the bar. Distract him if you can. I will follow shortly."

Leia chuckled and spoke quickly. "Oh I can distract him. It seems he wanted to get to know me better." She walked back to the bar and steeled herself. She walked into the darkness, putting a girlish smile on and wandered through the crowd. Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba were still there, and Evazan actually smiled a disgusting smile at her return. "Thought you ran away from Dr. Evazan!"

Leia batted her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no. Just went to the fresher. So tell me, what are you wanted for?" She peered over his shoulder as Boba Fett entered the bar, unnoticed by either of the wanted men.

Dr. Evazan was eating up the attention from this pretty girl. "Oh the usual things, murder, mayhem. If your lucky, you could..."

Whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by the stun blast that took Ponda Baba in the back of the head at point blank range. Ponda Baba's head bounced off the bar as he slammed forward from the blast and slid to the floor. The crowd all turned to see what was happening. Evazan turned and looked in terror at the masked face of Boba Fett, who had his heavy blaster aimed right him. "Please, try to run." Fett said ominously.

Leia had stepped well clear of Dr. Evazan as Ponda Baba dropped, and smiled evily at him. Evazan made the mistake of yelling and going for his blaster. He never finished the yell. It turned into a blink. When the blink was finished, Dr. Evazan was lying prone against the bar unconscious, Boba Fett's stun blast catching him in the gut. Fett looked around the bar slowly, making sure everyone saw who he was, then turned to the jawas. After tossing them some credits, they started to help him carry out the unconscious bodies. That broke the total quiet which had enshrouded the room. Conversation resumed, as did the movement of bodies in chairs, the scraping of mugs and pitchers and other drinking devices on tabletops. Wuhur came from behind the bar to help with the bodies as well. Boba Fett nodded to Leia as he vanished from the bar. To all appearances the cantina had returned to its formal state. Leia took a satisfying sip from her drink. No one touched her without her permission. Obi-wan approached her with a look of concern. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

Leia looked at Ben with a shocked expression, "Why whatever do you mean, Unca Ben?" she asked innocently.

"Thats what I thought." Ben said with a knowing smile. He indicated the huge towering wookie which was shouldering its way through the crowd towards them. "This is Chewbacca," he exclaimed when the Wookie had joined them at the bar. "He's first mate on a ship that might suit our needs. He'll take us to her captian now." The Wookie growled something to them and made an unmistakable follow me gesture. Leia turned and yelled. "Het!" The little jawa came scampering up to her and they followed the huge wookie, who was parting the crowd like a gravel storm cutting canyonettes.

In a rear booth they encountered a sharp-looking young man perhaps five years older than Leia, perhaps a dozen - it was difficult to tell. He displayed the openness of the utterly confident - or the insanely reckless.

At their approach he finished his drink and nodded at his copilot, who rumbled something at the man, and he nodded in response, glancing up at the newcomers pleasantly.

"I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon." and then suddenly, he became all business. "Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system?"

"That's right, son. If its a fast ship." Kenobi told him. Solo didn't bridle at the 'son' "Fast ship? You mean you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

Kenobi appeared amused, while Leia only looked bored. "Should I have?"

"Its the ship that made teh Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Solo told him indignantly. "I've outrun Imperial starships and Corellian cruisers. I think she's fast enough for you, old man." he paused to eye Leia, and the little jawa standing protectively at her side. "What's your cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the girl, a young man, a jawa and three droids - and no questions asked."

"No questions." Solo regarded his mug, finally looked up. "Is it some kind of local trouble?"

"Lets just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Kenobi replied easily.

"Now thats the real trick." Solo said smugly. "It'll cost you a little extra." he did some mental figuring. "All in all, about ten thousand. In advance." He added with a smile. "And no questions asked."

Leia shocked everyone at the table when she pulled the ten thousand out of her pocket and placed it on the table. Han gasped, little Het almost choked and Obi-wan turned to look at her as she yawned. "Can we get something to eat, Unca Ben? Im hungry." was all she said.


	14. Payments and Preparations

Chapter 12: Payments and Preperations

Obi-wan stared at Leia. "Where did you get that kind of money?" Leia shrugged. "Easy come, easy go."

Het stared at the stack of credits before him, his eyes wide with barely controlled greed. He was a jawa, and that much money, oh the temptation was staggering. Solo stared aghast at the amount before him and breathed out. 'we're saved." under his breath. He smiled up at Leia and Obi-wan. "It seems we have an agreement! Ships in docking bay 94."

"94." Ben said, nodding his head. Leia reached out and slapped little Het's hand away from the money. "Hey, you didnt happen to make a hutt angry, did you?"

Solo reached out and picked up the credits, making Het say 'aww." He stared up at Leia for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw a big one, with a whole bunch of guys with guns, heading towards docking bay 94." Leia said with a shrug. She turned to Het and took his hand. "Sorry, Het. That's theirs." Het shrugged. The temptation was now out of sight. Han groaned and sat down hard. "Oh great. Jabba the Hutt. I was hoping to take care of your charter before anything, but thats the hit off the cosmic deck for ya. If you could meet us in docking bay 94 in an hour, we can be on our way."

Ben nodded, and stood up. "We'll be there. And remember, no - '

"- questions asked. Right, I got it." Han said, watching the strange old man, the rather cute girl and her little jawa 'bodyguard' leave. "Ten thousand!" he exclaimed up to his huge co-pilot once they were out of earshot. "We're saved Chewie! Now we can pay Jabba and he can get off our backs! Come on, lets head to the Falcon. I can't wait to see Jabba's face when we're able to pay him in full." Chewie growled in agreement and stood to leave.

"Going somewhere Solo?"

Solo rolled his eyes in annoyed exhasperation at Greedo, the green skinned, bolbous eyed Rodian that held a blaster near his side. Solo astounded Greedo by pushing the blaster aside. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to look for you! Take me to Jabba. I have wonderful news for him!"

Greedo was stunned for a moment. He had been prepared for Solo to come up with an excuse, any excuse to get rid of him and not see Jabba. "You... what? You want to see Jabba now?"

"Yep, right now. Lead the way my good... Rodian." Han said with a rogish half grin. Greedo pointed the blaster at him. "Oh no, Solo. I do believe you will lead the way. Out. We'll see who's laughing at whom when Jabba takes your ship away."

Solo actually shrugged and laughed. then turned to walk out anyway, Chewie keeping a close eye on Greedo. Solo tossed Wuhur a few credits to pay for his drinks. "Oh I don't think you'll be laughing, Greed.. I think you'll see ol' Jabba and me laughing together like ol buddies..."

-----

Davin Felth stood like a bored stormtrooper with a cruddy detail. It wasn't far from the truth. It had been the sixth time he had informed other stormtroopers that the three droids he had been with were checked out and legal. He saw a surprising amount of stormtroopers in Mos Eisley, and after asking a few questions to others, he learned that there were three Star Destroyers in orbit of the planet, with two more on the way. The search for the droids he was actually protecting was growing. He had been concerned when he had seen a few jawas and the bartender carrying out two unconscious bodies... but after he had seen Boba Fett, and that the two people werent Leia or Ben, he relaxed somewhat. Besides him See Threepio, Artoo and Arfive were having a heated debate. He turned to listen to what was being said.

Threepio was staring down at Artoo, and spoke harshly. "I would rather have gone with Mistress Leia than stay here with you two. Still, orders are orders. I dont know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault."

Artoo responded with a near impossibility; a sniggering beep, making Arfive been and boop with laughter. Threepio stood a little straighter and warned Artoo "You watch your language!"

Davin felt relief when he saw Ben and Leia emerge from the cantina. They approached and Ben pulled his hood up to protect his face from the sun's glare. "We have secured passage aboard a fast ship. We should settle things here, and head over to docking bay 94."

Leia smiled at Davin and looked at the droids."You guys keeping an eye on Trooper here? He get into any trouble?" Artoo and Arfive started beeping in unison, while Threepio once again failed to get the sarcasm. "Actually, ma'am, Master Felth has been on his best behavior." Het giggled and Leia sighed at the droid. "It was a joke, Threepio." Then she turned to Ben. "Im gonna call Camie, and tell her to pick up my speeder to take it home. And to say goodbye for a while."

Ben nodded. "Don't tell her too much. We do not want your friends being questioned at a later date." Leia nodded, realizing that this was it. She was leaving her old life behind. Part of her was exstatic. Another part of her was terribly saddened. "I won't Unca Ben."

-----

The docking bay entrance to the small saucer-shaped spacecraft was completely ringed by Jabba's lackeys. Fett still hadnt made an appearance, which was making Jabba a little nervous. The huge Hutt was finally tired of waiting and shouted toward the ship in Huttese. "Come on out, Solo! We've got you surrounded!"

"If so, you're facing the wrong way," came a calm voice.

Jabba the Hutt practically jumped - in itself a remarkable sight, seeing as how the Hutt had no legs. His lackeys likewise whirled - to see Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Greedo with a blaster aimed at his back. "He say's he has good news for you, Lord Jabba." Greedo sneered. "I think he's come up with another excuse!"

"I expected you would!" Jabba admitted, at once pleased and alarmed by the fact that Greedo had the drop on them, and they appeared unarmed.

"I'm not the type to run." Solo said. "And I dont make excuses."

"Run? Run from what?" Jabba countered. This situation bothered Jabba more than he cared to admit. There was something particular here, and it would be better to make no hasty moves until he discovered what was amiss. "Han, my boy, there are times when you dissapoint me. I merely wish to know why you haven't paid me... as you should have long ago? After all you and I have been through together."

Solo grinned tightly. "Jabba, Jabba! Come on now. When has your old friend Han Solo ever failed you?" He stepped forward like he owned the place, much to Jabba and Greedo's consternation. "In fact, Ive come to show how much I value our friendship." he reached towards his waist, making all the others aim their weapons.. and produced a large amount of credits. "Ten thousand, Jabba. Told you I'd pay you back. Every decicred."

Jabba was stunned. Even Greedo's big eyes grew wider. Jabba shambled towards Han and counted the credits. "Where did you get that much?" he said breathlessly.

"Ah ah ah, thats a trade secret." Han said. "Now that we're free and clear, Jabba. I have a nice easy charter Ive signed on. When I get back, I'd like more jobs from you, old buddy."

Jabba smiled as he looked up at Han. "Han, my boy. You truly are the best! When you return, we will celebrate! And I will have more runs for you upon your returns!" Jabba let out a large laugh, and Solo slapped him on the shoulder as he laughed with him, staring at Greedo with a wink. Greedo was incensed at the situation, while the others lowered their weapons.

"Im glad we both have my best interests at heart." replied Solo pleasantly as he and Chewbacca started past the staring eyes of the Hutts hired guns. "You see, Jabba, I always repay my debts. Always. Because... its my pleasure."


	15. Clear Skies

Chapter 13: Clear Skies

9 YEARS AGO

Master Ylenic It'kla moved quickly, snapping his leg out and catching young Luke Organa across the back of the thigh, knocking him onto his back. Reacting quickly, young Luke rolled backwards and snapped back to his feet, his hands and body already shifting into the third form of the Striking Nexu stance from K'jtari martial arts. It'kla had set himself in a basic defense pattern of Shielding Young, from Echani. Luke stepped slowly around his master, trying to figure out any way to get past his defenses. With a surprising feint, he leaped into the air and made a striking kick towards It'kla's face. Master It'kla easily intercepted Luke by stepping aside and striking at Luke's midsection... which was precisely what Luke wanted. As his master's fist struck Luke in the gut, Luke's strong arms snapped outward, grabbing Master It'kla's arm, and twisted hard, using his own Masters inertia to twirl him over his shoulder and onto his back. They both landed upon the training pad with an explosion of breath, and before either of them could react, there was applause.

Luke looked up to see his father Bail Organa clapping and laughing. "Well done, Luke! You actually knocked Master It'kla down!"

Luke smiled, pleased that his father was proud of him. Master It'kla stood up slowly, brushing himself off and actually chuckling. "Creativity, improvisation, perfect balance. You are learning. I am proud of you."

"Thank you master." Luke said, bowing low at the waist. It'kla bowed in return, while Bail walked up and clapped them both on the shoulder. "Come, my brave little warrior, your mother has had dinner prepared, and Im sure she would love to hear the tale of you actually knocking Master It'kla off of his feet."

Master It'kla fluffed his fur. The Caamasi looked at Luke and then back at Bail. "It was not a defeat, but I will concede this duel upon that momentous occasion." Luke grinned like he had won the intergalactic lottery.

It was pleasant memories like these that Luke locked onto to prevent himself from screaming during his torture at the hands of Inquisitor Tremaine and his ITO droid.

-----

"There's docking bay 94." Leia told Kenobi, Davin, Het and the droids as they walked towards the landing facilities. "I sure hope he took care of his Hutt problems."

"I'm sure he has." Ben said. "There's Chewbacca now. He seems excited about something."

Davin had been watching carefully behind them, and paused. "A moment, sir. I'll catch up." Then he turned and went down an adjacent alleyway. Het watched him go and looked up at Leia. "Where he go?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's gotta go to the fresher or something." Ben watched Davin leave, and shook his head. "No. There is something bothering him. He will catch up."  
The big wookie was waving over the heads of the crowds and jabbering loudly in their direction. Speeding their pace, none of them noticed the small, dark - clad thing that had followed them from the comm station.

All of them spun quickly and Ben pulled and ignited his lightsaber at the sound of the blaster bolt. The little dark clad thing lay on the ground behind them, Davin Felth having walked around the block to get behind the spy. "I knew we were being followed. He won't be able to tell anyone about us for a while." Davin said as he toed the unconscious creature. Ben deactivated his lightsaber and nodded. "Well done, lad. Now come along. We wouldn't want to keep the Captain waiting."

Leia grinned as she slapped Davin on the shoulder. "Want to know something funny? When we hired the captain, Unca Ben said we didnt want any 'imperial entanglements' and 'no questions asked.' I bet its gonna kill him not being able to ask questions about you." Davin looked at Leia and laughed. "Lets go confuse the guy."

The pit which formed docking bay ninety four was as shabbily cut and run-down as the majority of Mos Eisley. Its sloping sides were crumbling in places instead of being smoothly fashioned as they were on more populous worlds. And then they saw the ship inside.

The battered ellipsoid which could only loosely be labeled a ship appeared to have been peiced together out of old hull fragments and components discarded as unusable by other craft. The wonder of it, Davin mused, was that the thing actually held its shape. Trying to picture this vehicle as spaceworthy would have caused the well trained stormtrooper to collapse in hysteria - were the situation not so serious.  
"She's beautiful!" Leia said excitedly. Het looked at Leia like she was crazy, then made a whistling sound followed by an explosion sound. He even made a crashing gesture with his hands.

Kenobi didnt comment, but merely gestured toward the port, where a figure was coming to meet them. Han saw the stormtrooper amongst his passengers, and decided instead of panicking, he would play the legal spacer with an easy charter. They werent reacting badly to the stormtrooper, so he figured it was a standard checkout. as for the comments, either Solo had supernaturally acute hearing, or else he was used to the reaction the Millennium Falcon produced in prospective passengers. "Thank you, kid, and as for you, Jawa, she may not look like much," he confessed as he approached them like a professional spacer. "but she's all go. I've added a few unique modifications to her myself. All perfectly legal of course." he said for the stormtroopers benefit. "In addition to piloting, I like to tinker. She'll make point five past lightspeed."

Davin looked at the ship as he tried to reassess the craft in view of its owners' claim. Either the Corellian was the biggest liar this side of the galactic center, or there was more to this vessel than met the eye. Het looked at Solo and waved. "I like to tinker too!" Han looked down at the little Jawa and pointed a finger at him. "No one tinkers on the Falcon except for me or Chewie, or else Chewie gets all fidgity and starts ripping arms off, got that?" Het stared at the towering wookie and nodded quickly. Chewbacca had lingered behind at the docking bay entrance, confused about the stormtroopers presence. The passengers were taking his presence in stride, so he shrugged and then rushed up the ramp, a hairy whirlwind, and blabbered excitedly to Solo. The pilot regarded him coolly, nodding from time to time, then barked a brief reply. The Wookie charged into the ship, pausing only to urge everyone to follow.

"We seem to be in a bit of a rush," Solo explained cryptically, "So f you'll hurry aboard, we'll be off." He then turned and saluted to Davin. "Thank you for escorting them sir. I'll take it from here."

Leia snorted a laugh, while Davin tried to hold it in. Het giggled as Kenobi only shook his head and walked aboard. Davin saluted in return, and spoke. "Actually, sir. I will be going with them."

Solo stopped for a moment. "but... "

Leia jumped up. "Ah ah ah! No questions asked!" Han snapped his mouth shut as the stormtrooper went aboard. The three droids followed, and Leia took little Het's hand as they entered the Falcon, leaving a thoroughly confused Solo in their wake. "I should have charged them more." he said softly.

Inside, Leia was slightly startled to see the bulky Chewbacca squirm and fight his way into a pilot's chair which, despite modifications, was still overwhelmed by his massive form. The Wookie flipped several tiny switches with digits seemingly too big for the task. Those great paws drifted with surprising grace over the controls. A deep throbbing started somewhere within the ship as the engines were activated. Leia helped little Het buckle his safety harness, while Kenobi and Davin strapped themselves in as well. When Leia had herself strapped in, Solo walked into the ship with the professional grace of the seasoned spacer. "We'll be leaving in a few seconds. No worries. Its all clear skies from here." he said to his passengers, still trying to figure out Davin's presence. He didnt know weither to be worried or not. Better to not show anyone here the smugglers compartments or the oversized weapons package...

With restraint and control, the Millenium Falcon took to the skies of Tatooine. No one seemed to notice the small freighter head towards the clear blue sky above Mos Eisley. It shrank to a pinpoint very quickly, and then vanished alltogether. The passangers were already undoing their acceleration straps. Solo was checking readouts and gauges. In the seat next to him Chewbacca was growling and grunting like a poorly tuned speeder engine. He turned from studying his own intruments long enough to jab a massive finger at the tracking screen.

Solo gave it a quick glance, then shrugged. "Whoa, two, no, three Star Destroyers. Somebody certainly dislikes our passengers. We should have charged them more. Steer clear of them, without looking like we're steering clear." Chewie looked at him and roared a question. "I dont know...fly casual!" Han responded. Leia, Het and Obi-wan came up to the cockpit to see what was going on. Leia looked out the window and smiled. "Whoa, those are big ships. Are we in any trouble?"

Han smiled his best smile for her. "Not a chance, sweetheart. The Falcon's flying nice and legal. No alarms, no worries."

"How long before you make the jump to lightspeed?" Ben asked, while Het was awestruck by the beauty of space beyond the cockpit window. This was his first time off Tatooine.

Solo checked some more gauges. "It'll be a few moments before the nav computer can come up with an accurate jump. You guys better go strap yourselves in. We'll be ready in about five minutes."

Chewbacca pointed out to Han that the Imperials were telling them to heave to for standard search. "A quaranteen?" Han said, rolling his eyes. "Just... answer them yourself, tell them you dont understand basic, and then make the jump."

Back in the main holding area Threepio and Davin were already locked tightly into their seats with their safety straps. Artoo and Arfive swayed back in forth in excitement. "Was this trip really necessary?" the tall droid muttered in desperation. "I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." He broke off at Davin's laugh, and as Leia, Het and Ben appeared and began strapping themselves back into their chairs.

Oddly, Leia was thinking of a kitten she had once owned when an immensely powerful something wrenched at the ship's hull with the strength of a fallen angel.


	16. Death Bringer

Chapter 14: Death Bringer

Admiral Motti entered the quiet conference room, his face streaked by the linear lights lining the walls. His gaze went to the spot where Grand Moff Tarkin stood before the curved viewscreen, and he bowed slightly. Despite the evidence of the small green gem of a world entered in the screen,, he formally announced, "We have entered the Alderaan system. We await your orders."

The door signaled and Tarkin made a falsely gentle gesture to the admiral. "Wait a moment yet, Motti."

The door slid aside and Luke Organa entered, flanked by two armed guards, followed by Darth Vader.

"I am -" Tarkin began.

"I know who you are." Luke said calmly. "Governer Tarkin. It was the stench of failure that tipped me off."

"Charming to the last." Tarkin declared. "You should know that I found it very hard to sign the order for your termination." His expression changed to one of mock sorrow. "Of course, had you cooperated in our investigation, things might have been otherwise.. .until you killed Inquisitor Tremaine. Do you know how difficult it is to train Inquisitors?"

Luke shrugged slightly. "I warned him. I simply said that if he touched me again, I would kill him. I kept my word."

Tarking stared hard at Luke. "You are completely unafraid of death. I find that surprising coming from a world of pacifists. But on to other matters, shall we? Before your execution I should like you to be my guest at a small ceremony. It will certify this battle stations operational status while at the same time ushering in a new era of Imperial technological supremecy. This station is the final link in the new forged Imperial chain which will bind the million systems of the galactic Empire together once and for all. Your petty rebellion no longer be of any concern to us. After today's demonstration, no one will dare oppose Imperial decree, not even the Senate."

Luke arched an eyebrow and only sighed softly. "Force will not keep the Empire together. Force has never kept anything together very long. The more you attempt to strike fears into others, the more you bring hatred upon yourselves, making the Rebellion stronger. You're a foolish man, Governor. Foolish men often choke to death on their own delusions."

Tarkin smiled a death's head smile, his face a parchment skull's. "It will be interesting to see what manner of passing Lord Vader has in mind for you. I am certain it will be worthy of you - and of him.

"But before you leave us, we must demonstrate the power of this station once and for all, in a conclusive fashion. In a way, you have determined the choice of subject for this demonstration. Since you have proven reluctant to supply us with the location of the rebel stronghold, I have deemed it appropriate to select as an alternate subject your home planet of Alderaan."

"NO!" You cant!" Luke's self control finally broke. "Alderaan is a peaceful world! We have no weapons! You cant..."

Tarkin's eyes gleamed. "You would prefer another target? A military target perhaps? We're agreeable... name the system." He shrugged elaborately. "I grow tired of such games. For the last time, where is the main rebel base?"

A voice announced over a hidden speaker that they had approacheed within antigrav range of Alderaan - approximately six planetary diameters. Luke stared hopelessly at his homeworld. Tarkin was lying. He could sense it. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, nothing could change what was coming. Tears formed in his eyes at the tragedy looming only moments away, and he made the only decision that he could make.

"Only... only my father knows." he whispered, staring at the deck, all pretense at defiance gone. "And my mother."

Tarkin looked at Luke with surprise and mounting enjoyment. "You mean Bail Organa is a part of this? Oh this just gets better and better. Lord Vader, please take a detachment of stormtroopers down to the planet and see to it that Viceroy Organa and his lovely wife come and visit us. Perhaps they would like a tour of our glorious station."

It took barely an hour and a half for Vader to return with Bail Organa and his wife Sia, and their aid, Y'lenic Kt'la. "What is the meaning of this?" Bail demanded, while his wife started when she saw Luke standing under armed guards. "My son! Please dont harm him!" Vader went to stand behind Luke ominiously.

Grand Moff Tarkin was loving every second of this. "Viceroy Organa. It is such an honor to see you again. Welcome to the Death Star. Magnificent, isnt it?"

Bail hugged his wife, wishing he could take his son and his wife to safety. "All I have seen is another of the Emperor's machines of death and destruction." he said defiantly. "Everything you do proves my belief's right."

Tarkin walked around the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "Come come now, Viceroy, lets drop the pretenses. We both know why you are here. You are here because your son is a traitor to the Empire, and he has implicated you as well! Now you can be part of our little demonstration. Since we do not have a military target, we will now test this station's destructive power on your homeworld!"

"NO!" Breha Organa cried, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Governor, have mercy!" she begged. Bail looked at him in total disgust. "You are a monster, Tarkin. There is nothing human within you." his aide, Kt'la stared at Tarkin and then at Bail, and then at Luke. He closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the worst.  
"I grow weary of this." Tarkin said, staring right at Bail. "Now not only will I destroy your homeworld, I will make you watch as I execute your son! WHERE IS THE REBEL BASE?"

Bail looked at his son, hugged his crying wife, and closed his eyes in grief. "Dantooine." he said softly. "They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin let out a slow sigh of satisfaction, then turned to the black figure standing behind Luke. "There, you see, Lord Vader? People can be reasonable. One needs only frame the question properly to elicit the desired response." He directed his attention to Admiral Motti. "After concluding our little test here we shall make haste to move on to Dantooine. You may fire when ready."

It took several seconds for Tarkin's words, so casually uttered, to penetrate. "WHAT!?" Bail Organa gasped.

"Dantooine," Tarkin explained, examining his fingers, "is too far from the centers of Imperial Population to serve as the subject of an effective demonstration. You will understant that for reports of our power to spread rapidly through the Empire we require an obstreperous world more centrally located. Have no fear, my dear Viceroy. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Breha Organa was near breakdown. "But you said..." she started to protest.  
"The only words which have meaning are the last ones spoken." Tarkin declared cuttingly. "We will proceed with the destruction of Alderaan as planned. Then you will enjoy watching with us as we obliterate the Dantooine center of this stupid and futile rebellion." He gestured to the two soldiers flanking Luke. "Escort them to the principle observation level," he smiled. "Make certain they are provided with an unobstructed view." And then he laughed. A cruel, inhuman evil laugh.

And that was the sound that made Luke Organa snap.

In the critical moment when Motti turned, and said "Fire." to the comm unit on the wall, Luke snapped his arm back, his elbow impacting with Darth Vader's chest control panel with enough force to shatter it. Darth Vader had been caught completely flat footed. His life support flared out of control for a few precious seconds, effectively taking Vader out of the fight. Tarkin turned to see Luke extend his arm through the arm of the guard on his left, lift his own blaster, and shoot the other guard, then expertly flip the blaster up to make the soldier shoot himself in the face.

Down below, the superlaser was already charging up. Bail Organa held his wife close. "Close your eyes, my love." he said softly, watching his son move quickly towards Grand Moff Tarkin, who was backing away quickly... but not quickly enough. Motti panicked and went for the comm unit, but slipped as he fell backwards, the comm unit out of reach for a precious second. "GUA -" Tarkin was only able to get out.

Just as the eight beams of light connected together above the Death Star's main laser dish, Luke's open handed strike took Tarkin in the throat, crushing his trachea and breaking his larnyx. Master It'kla watched as Vader finally recovered and used the Force to slam Luke away from Tarkin. But it was already too late. Tarkin had collapsed to the floor, holding his throat and choking to death, just as the superlaser obliterated Alderaan. Bail nearly collapsed with rage, while Sia fainted. Master It'kla forced himself to watch... so that he would always remember this moment.

Being held against the wall by the Force from Vader, who rasped and heaved through his damaged life support, Luke locked eyes with the dying Tarkin. "I told you foolish men choked to death upon their own delusions."


	17. A Million Voices Crying Out

Chapter 15: A Million Voices Crying Out.

Solo was busily checking readouts from gauges and dials in the hold area. Occasionally he would pass a small device across various sensors, study the result, and cluck with pleasure.

"Everythings running smooth and clear." he told his passengers. Kenobi might have nodded briefly in response, but he was engaged in explaining something to Leia.

"Sure, no problem, dont listen to the captain of the ship." Han grunted, slightly miffed. "Anyway, nav com calculates our arrival in Alderaan orbit at oh-two-hundred."

He returned to his checking, passing in front of the Dejarik board, a small circular table. The top was covered with small squares lit from beneath, while computer monitors were set into each side. On the board, tiny three-dimensional figures were projected above the tabletop from various squares.The holographic figures represented creatures both real and legendary from across the galaxy. There was a Montellian Savrip, The legendary Grimtash the Molator, a Ghhhk, a playful Houjix, a vicious Ng'ok, a powerful Kintan strider, a ravenous K'lor'slug, and a sinister Monnok.

Chewbacca sat hunched over one side of the table, his chin resting in massive hands. His great eyes crinkled in thought and facial whiskers wrinkled upwards, he gave every sign of being well pleased with himself.

At least, he did until Artoo Detoo reached up with a stubby clawed limb across from him and tapped his own controls. One of the figures walked abruptly across the board to a new square. His Montellian Savrip peice grabbed Chewie's Kintan Strider, and slammed it to the ground, then let out a little roar of triumph.

Davin had his helmet off, and watched the game closely, while Arfive beeped in excitement for Artoo. An expression of puzzlement, then anger crossed the Wookie's face as he studied the new configuration. Glaring up and over the table, he vented a stream of abusive gibberish on the inoffensive machine. Artoo could only beep a reply, but Threepio soon interceded on behalf of his less eloquent counterpart and began arguing wih the hulking Wookie. "He executed a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

Attracted by the commotion, Solo looked back over his shoulder, frowning slightly. "Let him have it, its not wise to upset a wookie."

"I can sympathize with that opinion, sir," Threepio countered. "but there is principle at stake here. There are certain standards any sentient creature must hold to. If one compromises them for any reason, including intimidation, then one is abrogating his right to be called intelligent."

"I hope you'll both remember that," Solo advised him, "When Chewbacca here pulls your arms out of their sockets."

"Besides that, however," Threepio continued without missing a beat, "Being greedy or taking advantage of someone in a weakened position is a clear sign of poor sportmanship. I have a new suggestion for you, Artoo... Let the Wookie win."

That elicited a beep of outrage from Artoo and Arfive, and the three droids were soon engaged in violent electronic argument while Chewbacca continued jabbering at each in turn, occasionally waving at them through the translucent pieces waiting patiently on the board.

Oblivious to the altercation, Leia stood frozen in the middle of the hold. She held her activated lightsaber in position over her head. A low hum came from the training seeker while Leia lunged and parried under Ben Kenobi's instructive gaze. Little Het was behind Leia with a hydrospanner, mimicking her actions with a keen eye. As Solo glanced from time to time at Leia's awkward movements, he actually grinned at seeing the little Jawa struggling so hard to do the same movements.

"No, Leia, your cuts should flow, not be so choppy," Kenobi instructed gently. "Remember, the Force is omnipresent. It envelops you as it radiates from you. A jedi can actually feel the force flowing through them as a physical thing."

"So it controls your actions?" Leia inquired.

"Partially," Kenobi went on. "But it also responds to your commands." He looked thoughtful for a moment at little Het. There was something there, barely perceptable.

Leia readied herself as the seeker ball circled her slowly, turning to face it as it assumed a new position. Abruptly it executed a lightning swift lunge and fired. Leia easily flipped the lightsaber into an amazingly accurate counter strike that intercepted the sting. Ben smiled and nodded. "Very good. You can actually feel the force as you allow yourself to let go of your conscious self." He looked down at little Het, who had also performed the move almost simultaniously with Leia. "Interesting." he said softly.

Han chuckled. "Hocus pocus religions and archaic weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side." the pilot sneered.

"You don't believe in the Force?" asked Davin, looking over from the safety couch. "Trooper, Ive been from one end of this galaxy to the other, " the pilot boasted. "and Ive seen a lot of strange things. Too many to believe theres anything like some mystical... 'force' guiding my actions. I determine my destiny - not some mystical energy field."

Kenobi only smiled gently, then turned back to face Leia. "I suggest you try it again, Leia." he said soothingly. "You are learning to divorce your actions from conscious control. Try not to focus on anything concrete, visually or mentally. You must let your mind drift, drift; only then can you use the Force. You have to enter a state in which you act on instinct, not on what you think beforehand. You must cease cogitation, relax, stop thinking... let yourself drift... free... free..."

The old mans voice had dropped to a mesmerizing buzz. As he finished, the training remote darted at Leia. Dazed by Kenobi's hypnotic tone, Leia didnt see it charge. It's doubtful she saw much of anything with clarity. But as the ball neared, she whirled with amazing speed, the saber arcing up and out in a peculiar fashion. The yellow stinger beam that the globe emitted was neatly deflected to one side... and then suddenly there was a flying blurr, a little brown blur that flipped over Leia, and then suddenly the seeker was swatted out of the air and bounced on the deck, all animation gone.

Blinking, as if coming awake from a short nap, Leia stared in absolute astonishment at little Het, who was staring at the dropped remote in shock. Everyone in the chamber was staring at the little jawa. "Whoa." Davin breathed out softly. Han looked over at the old man. "I didnt know Jawa's could fly!"  
Ben smiled in triumph. "It seems your not the only one with potential, Leia." He walked forward and knelt before little Het. "Your mother. She was a shaman, wasnt she?"

Het nodded. "Yes. She was the shaman of my tribe. She was very powerful." Ben nodded, and looked up at Leia. "There are no coincidences. The Force guided you two together. I will have to train you both."

Leia grinned at little Het. "Hey Het! here that? We're gonna be in class together!" Het turned and looked up at Kenobi. "Can I have a lightsaber?" Ben laughed. "When the time is right, you will make your own. I am sure of it." And then suddenly, Obi-wan winced and grasped his temples. Little Het started to whine and grabbed Leia's leg and held on tight. "Unca Ben? Het? Whats wrong?" Leia asked, growing alarmed.  
"Im not sure." Ben said, sitting back down near Davin, who looked at the old man with concern. "It was as if a million voices had cried out in terror... and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Leia knelt and hugged little Het, who was shivering in fear. "I heard it. So many.. all gone." he said softly. Leia petted his head, trying to calm him down. "Shhh.. its all right, Het. Im here."

Han looked over, wondering what happened, even he was concerned. Davin looked at Leia. "Did you feel anything?"

Leia looked up at Davin and thought for a moment. "I thought.. for a moment, I heard something.. or rather felt it. But it was so far away, I just thought it was my imagination. But since Ben and Het felt it, Im sure it was real." She said softly. "Something bad's happened. Something real bad."

Han was about to ask a question when a small telltale light on the far side of the hold began flashing. Chewbacca noticed it and called out to him. Solo glanced over at his board, then informed his passengers. "We're coming up on Alderaan. We'll beslowing down shortly and going back under lightspeed. Come on, Chewie."


	18. Servants Of The Emperor

Chapter 16: Servants Of The Emperor

Only one being in the entire universe could instill fear in the dark spirit of Darth Vader. As he stood, silent and alone in his dim hyperbolic chamber, the Dark Lord of the Sith waited for a transmission from his own dreaded master. As he waited, he watched the little medical repair droids rebuild and reattach his shattered life support control unit. No one on the entire Death Star, not even Admiral Motti, would have dared disturb Darth Vader in his private cubicle. But if they had, they might have detected a slight trembling in that black-cloaked frame. It was not fear, but anger at himself.

The boy. Darth Vader's thoughts were on the boy Luke Organa. He had been able to do what no other had been able to do in too many years to count. Hurt the Dark Lord. Why the Force hadnt warned Vader of Lukes intentions was beyond him. He went over the situation over and over again in his head. The boy had been utterly calm, his eyes closed and he had been utterly focused. Somehow he knew what was going to happen, and then he acted at the proper moment. The boy was indeed powerful. After the death of Grand Moff Tarkin, Admiral Motti had immediatly assumed control of the Death Star. He had wanted to execute Luke on the spot, but Vader had forbade it.

"What?" Motti had said. "This boy just killed Tarkin! Hes a danger to everyone around him! I want him killed immediatly!"

Vader, who had wheezed and held his chest, pointed a black clad finger at Motti. "The boy is not to be harmed. Not until I contact the Emperor. He would want to know about this boy's skills." He took a moment to catch his breath. "And if you wish to complain further, Im sure the Emperor will listen to your problems."

At the mention of the Emperor, Motti shifted on his feet, a little uncomfortable. "Oh... no.. no need to disturb the Emperor. Im sure you will inform him of the situation, and I will defer to your judgement upon the boys fate. Bail Organa, his wife and aide will be kept in the detention block until our surveillance of Dantooine is complete." He clacked his heels together and bowed slightly as he left the chamber.

That had been two hours ago. Now, Vader could breath easier, his life support repaired. The boy had subconsciously used the Force to do what he needed to do. When he had killed Tarkin, there was no anger, no hate. Only a sense of removing a cancer from the galaxy. Vader tensed as he tried to see the future, but it was clouded and not easily glimpsed. Vader remained motionless as he kept his lonely, patient vigil.

Soon a comm signal broke the dead silence of the room and a flickering light began to glimmer on the Dark Lord's cloak. Vader immediatly bowed deeply in homage to his royal master.

The visitor arrived in the form of a hologram that materialized before Vader and towered above him. The three-dimensional figure was clad in simple black robes and most of its face was concealed behind an enormous hood. When the hologram of Emperor Palpatine finally spoke, it did so with a voice that was as smooth as lube on transparisteel, sinister and evil. The Emperor's presence was awesome enough, but the sound of his voice sent a thrill of terror and the pain of memories coursing through Vader's powerful frame. "Rise, my apprentice." the Emperor commanded.

Immediatly Vader straightened up. "My Master. There is a grave disturbance in the Force." he informed the Emperor. "A boy, son of the Viceroy of Alderaan Bail Organa. The Force is strong in him. Very strong. He was able to kill Inquisitor Tremaine, and then, he was able to kill Grand Moff Tarkin."

The Emperor looked down at Vader. "Tarkin and Tremaine are dead? Strange that I did not foresee this."

"Nor did I, my lord." Vader replied. "The boy is able to subconsciously control the Force. If he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally," Vader suggested.

Silently the Emperor considered the possibility.

After a moment, he spoke again. "Yes... yes," He said thoughtfully. "He would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

For the first time in their meeting, Vader lifted his head to face his master directly. "He will join us," he answered firmly. "or die, my master."

With that, the encounter had come to an end. Vader kneeled before the Galactic Emperor, wo passed his hand over his obedient servant. In the next moment, the holographic image had completely dissapeared, leaving Darth Vader alone once again.

-----

Far from the Death Star, on the throneworld Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine deactivated his holocomm. He turned to face the other people in his chamber. "Now Mara Jade. Let us continue with our training, shall we?"

Mara Jade, a beautiful strong woman with bright flowing red hair, raised her lightsaber again to face the twelve seekers that floated around her. "Master." She inquired softly. With a wave of his hand, Palpatine stopped the seekers. "What is it, child?"

Mara looked at the Emperor and asked. "Will you train the boy to be like me? A Hand of the Emperor?"

Palpatine smiled an actual soft smile, one only reserved for the Senate or people he was trying to placate. "Of course not, my student. There is only one Emperor's Hand, and you are it."

Mara nodded, and then continued her training. Palpatine smiled evilly. His other seven Hands were out about the galaxy doing various missions for him... they did not need to know about each other. As he watched Mara intercept and block energy beams from the seekers, he made a call to another of his Hands. On his desk, a holographic representation of a man wearing a black cloak, with a thin black band over sightless eyes bowing low appeared. "What is thy bidding, my master?" the figure said.

"Inquisitor Jerek, I have a mission for you. Go to the Death Star. Retreive this boy Luke Organa, and bring him to me on Coruscant. Be mindful, Jerec. Inquisitor Tremaine underestimated the boy, and now he is no longer with us."

"As you wish, my lord."


	19. Thats No Moon

Chapter 17: That's No Moon...

Dozens of humming, buzzing instruments lent the Millennium Falcon's cockpit the air of a busy hive. Han Solo and Chewbacca had their attention locked on the most vital of those instruments.

"Steady...stand by, Chewie." Solo adjusted several manual compensators. "Ready to go to sublight...ready... cut it in, Chewie."

The Wookie turned something on the console before him. At the same time Solo pulled back on a comparatively large lever. Abruptly the long streaks of stellar distortion slowed to hyphen shapes, then finally to familiar bolts of fire. A guage on the console registered zero.

Gigantic chunks of glowing stone appeared out of the nothingness, barely shunted aside by the ship's deflectors. The Millennium Falcon began to shudder violently.

"What the --?" a thoroughly startled Solo muttered. Next to him, Chewbacca offered no comment of his own as he flipped off several controls and activated others. Only the fact that the cautious Solo always emerged from Hyperspace with his deflectors up - just in case any of many unfriendly folks might be waiting for him - had saved the freighter from instant destruction.

Leia, Davin and Het came up behind them as they fought to keep their balance. "Whats going on?" Davin asked.

"We're back in normal space," Solo informed him. "but we've come out in the middle of the worst asteroid storm I've ever seen. Its not on any of our charts." He peered hard at several indicators. "According to the galactic atlas, our position is correct. Only one thing is missing: Alderaan."

"Missing? Whootodawhatnow?" Leia asked thoroughly confused.

"I wont argue with you." the Corellian replied grimly. "but look for yourself." he gestured out the port. "Ive triple checked the coordinates, and theres nothing wrong with the nav computer. We ought to be standing out one planetary diameter from the surface. The planet's glow should be filling the cockpit, but - there's nothing out there. Nothing but debris." He paused. "Judging from the level of wild energy outside and the amount of solid waste, I'd guess that Alderaan's been ... blown away. Totally."

"Destroyed." Het whispered. "All of them... all gone." He said again, making Leia grasp his shoulder comfortably. "But- how?"

"The Empire." Davin said, just as Ben Kenobi came up behind them, his attention held by the emptiness ahead as well as the import behind it.

"No." Solo was shaking his head slowly. In his own way even he was stunned by the enormity of what the stormtrooper was suggesting. That a human agency had been responsible for the annihilation of an entire population, of a planet itself...

"No... the entire Imperial fleet couldnt have done this. It would take a thousand ships massing a lot more firepower than has ever existed."

"Ive heard rumors." Davin said softly, watching as the Falcon dodged another huge chunk of the destroyed planet. "There was a huge project being built by the penal colony Despyre. Whatever it was it was costing the Empire billions. And they said that once it was complete, nothing could stand before the Empire ever again.. I wonder... could this be what it does?"

"I wonder if we should get out of here." Leia was murmering, trying to see around the rims of the port. "If by some chance it was the Empire..."

"I dont know what's happened here," Solo said tensely. "but I'll tell you one thing. The Empire isnt - "

Muffled alarms began humming loudly as a synchronous light flased on the control console. Solo bent to the appropriate instrumentation. "Another ship," he announced. "Cant judge the type yet."

"A survivor, maybe - someone who might know what happened." Leia ventured hopefully.

Ben Kenobi's next words shattered more than that hope. "Its an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca suddenly gave an angry bark. A huge flower of destruction blossomed outside the port, battering the freighter violently. A tiny, double-winged ball raced past the cockpit port.

"A Tie fighter?" Davin said. "How could a Tie be out here?"

"Yeah... where did it come from?" the Corellian wanted to know."There are no Imperial bases near here. It couldnt have been a Tie job."

"You saw it pass." Leia said, looking at the scanner screen.

"I know. It looked like a Tie fighter - but what about a base?"

"Its leaving in a big hurry." Davin pointed out. "No matter where its going, if it identifies us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it." Solo declared. "Chewie, jam its transmission. Lay in a pursuit course."

"It would be best to let it go." Kenobi ventured mildy. "Its already too far out of range."

"Not for long."

Several minutes followed, during which the cockpit was filled with a tense silence. All eyes were on the tracking screen and viewport.

At first the Imperial tried a complex evasive course, to no avail. The surprisingly maneuverable freighter hung tight on its tail, continuing to make up the distance between them. Seeing that he couldnt shake his pursuers, the fighter pilot had obviously opened up his tiny engines all the way.

Ahead, one of the multitude of stars was becoming steadily brighter. Leia frowned. They were moving fast, but not fast enough for any heavenly object to brighten so rapidly. Something here didnt make sense.

"Impossible for a fighter that small to be this deep in space on its own." Solo observed.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Davin hypothesized.

"Maybe it took off from the planet before it was destroyed?" Het offered.

"Then he knows what happened regardless." Leia said. "Can we take him alive?"

Solo's comment was gleeful. "We'll be on top of him in a minute or two. Chewie, power up the ion guns. We wanna have a nice conversation with our wayward pilot."

The star ahead continued to brighten, its glow evidently coming from within. It assumed a circular outline. "He's heading for that small moon." Davin murmured. "The Empire must have an outpost there."

Solo shrugged. "I never heard that Alderaan had any moons." He shrugged it off. "Galactic topography was never one of my best subjects. Im only interested in worlds and moons with customers on them. But I think I can get him before he gets there; he's almost in range."

They drew steadily nearer. Gradually surface details started to emerge. Lights, turbolasers, and a huge vertical canyon that went around the entire object.

"Thats no moon," Kenobi breathed softly. "Thats a space station."

"But its too big to be a space station," Solo objected. "The size of it! It cant be artificial - it cant!"

Davin's eyes were almost as big as Hets. "It must be that project I heard of."

"I have a very bad feeling about this." was Leia's comment.

Abruptly the usually calm Kenobi was suddenly alarmed. "Turn the the ship around!" Lets get out of here!"

"Yes, I think your right, old man. Full reverse, Chewie!"

The Wookie started adjusting controls, and the frieghter seemed to slow, arcing around in a broad curve. The tiny fighter leaped instantly toward the monstrous station until it was swallowed up by its overpowering bulk. Chewbacca chattered something at Solo as the ship shook and strained against unseen forces. "Lock in auxiliary power!" Solo ordered. "Too late." Kenobi whispered softly. A glance at Solo confirmed his concern. "We're caught in a tractor beam - strongest one Ive ever seen, and Ive seen some doozies." the pilot murmured.

"You mean theres nothing you can do?" Leia asked, feeling unbelievably helpless.

Solo studied the overloaded sensor readouts and shook his head. "Not against this kind of power. Im on full power myself, beautiful, and its not shifting out of course a fraction of a degree. Its no use. Im going to have to shut down or we'll melt the engines. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

He started to vacate his pilot's chair, but was restrained by an aged yet powerful hand on his shoulder. An expression of concern was on the old man's face - and yet, a suggestion of something somewhat less funereal. "If its a fight you cannot win - there are always alternatives to fighting..."

The true size of the battle station became apparent as the freighter was pulled closer and closer. Now a miniscule speck agaisnt the gray bulk of the station, the Millennium Falcon was sucked towards one of the huge docking bays that lined the station. It entered the immense bay, and the freighter vanished as if it had never existed.


	20. Thoughts Of A Sith

Chapter 18: Thoughts of a Sith

Darth Vader stared at the motley array of stars displayed on the conference-room map while Admiral Motti and General Tagge conferred nearby. Interestingly, the first use of the most powerful destructive machine ever constructed had seemingly had no influence at all on that map, which in itself represented only a tiny fraction of this section of one modest-sized galaxy.

It would take a microbreakdown of a portion of this map to reveala slight reduction in spatial mass, caused by the disappearance of Alderaan. Alderaan, with its many cities, farms, factories, and towns - and traitors, Vader had to remind himself. Despite his advances and intricate technological methods of annihilation, the actions of mankind remained unnoticeable to an uncaring, unimaginably vast universe. If Vader and Palpatine's grandest plans ever came to pass, all that would change.

He was well aware that despite all their intelligence and drive, the vastness and wonder were lost on the two men who continued to chatter monkeylike behind him. Motti and Tagge were talented and ambitious, but they saw things only on the scale of human pettiness. It was a pity, Vader thought, that they did ot possess the scope to match their abilities.

Still, neither man was a Dark Lord of the Sith. As such, little more could be expected of them. These two were useful now, much like Tarkin had been useful before his untimely demise. But someday they, like Alderaan, would have to be swept aside. For now he could not afford to ignore them. And while he would have preferred the company of equals, he had to admit reluctantly that at this point, he had no equals on this station.

But that would soon change. They had recieved word that Inquisitor Jerec was on his way from Sulon to retrieve Luke Organa. Jerec was as powerful as Vader some speculated, but Vader scoffed at that proposal. Jerec only had a particular gift that he used to his advantage to get where he was now. That particular gift was his Force Breach ability. Vader had been tempted to allow Jerec the chance to use his ability upon the dark lord, just to see if Jerec could be successful... but that opportunity had yet to arrive.

He recalled how they had discovered the body of Inquisitor Tremaine. Luke had been sitting comfortably in his chair, looking bored, while the ITO droid had been shattered across the back wall, and Inquisitor Tremaine lay upon the ground, the syringe from the ITO jammed into his cybernetic eye deep enough to penetrate the brain. Vader had been shocked, and all Luke had said in his defence was. "I warned him."

The boy's presence bothered him. How could this young man be this powerful? Somehow he had been able to unshackle himself, destroy the ITO droid, and then eliminate Tremaine, a fully trained Imperial Inquisitor. And that isnt even mentioning how he had been able to unshackle himself in the observation deck. Vader rubbed his chest control panel. The boy had taken everyone by surprise. Including him.

But that was for another time. Now he turned to listen to Motti and Tagge and insinuated himself into their conversation. "The defense systems on Alderaan, despite the Viceroy's protestations to the contrary, were as strong as any in the Empire. I should conclude that our demonstration was as impressive as it was thorough."

Admiral Motti turned to him, nodding. "You see, Vader? This station is the ultimate power in the universe. Even now, the Senate is being informed of our actions. Soon we will be able to announce the extermination of the Alliance itself, as soon as we have dealt with their main military base. Now that their main source of munitions, Alderaan, has been eliminated, the rest of those systems with seccesssionist inclinations will fall in line quickly enough, you'll see."

Tagge turned as an Imperial officer entered the chamber. "Yes, what is it, Cass?"

The unluckly officer wore the expression of the ranat chosen to bell the Nexu. "General, Admiral... the advance scouts have reached and circumnavigated Dantooine. They have found the remains of a rebel base... which they estimate has been deserted for some time. They are proceeding with an extensive survey of the remainder of the system."

Admiral Motti turned apoplectic, his face darkening to a fine pomegranate fury. "He lied! The damn Viceroy lied to us!"

No one could see, but it seemed that Vader must have smiled behind his mask. "Then we are even in the first exchange of 'truths'. I had told Tarkin that Senator Organa would never consciously betray the Rebellion - unless he thought his confession could somehow destroy us in the process."

"Terminate him immediatly!" The Admiral was barely able to form the words.

"Calm yourself, Motti." Vader advised him. "The boy is to be unharmed. The Emperor's orders. And as for his father, you would throw away our only link to the real rebel base so casually? He can still be of value to us."

"Fegh! You said it yourself, Vader; we'll get nothing more out of him. Execute his wife! Threaten the death of everyone he loves! I'll find that hidden fortress if I have to destroy every star system in this sector! I'll - "

A quiet yet demanding beep interrupted him.

"Yes, what is it?" he inquiered irritably.

A voice reported over an unseen speaker. "Sirs, we've captureed a small freighter that was entering into the remains of Alderaan. A standard check indicates that its markings apparently match that of a ship which left Mos Eisley, Tatooine system, and went to hyperspace before being checked by Imperial Quarantine."

Admiral Motti looked puzzled. "Mos Eisley? Tatooine? What is this? Whats this all about, Vader?"

"It means, Admiral, that the last of our unresolved difficulties is about to be eliminated. Someone apparently received the missing data tapes, learned who transcribed them, and was trying to return them to the Senator. We may be able to facilitate their meeting with the Senator."

Admiral Motti started to say something, hesitated, then nodded in understanding. "How convenient. I leave this matter in your capable hands, Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord bowed slightly, a gesture which Motti acknowledged with a perfunctory salute. "Have faith, Admiral." Vader taunted lightly as he left the room.


	21. Disguises and Surprises

Chapter 19: Disguises and Surprises

The tramp freighter sat listlessly in the docking hanger of the huge bay. Thirty armed Imperial stormtroopers stood before the lowered main ramp leading into the ship. They snapped to attention as Vader and a Commander approached. Vader halted at the edge of the ramp, studying the vessel as an officer and several soldiers came forward. "We've searched the ship sir, and there is no one aboard. The ship is completely deserted. According to the ships log her crew abandoned ship immediatly after lift off. She was set on automatics for Alderaan."

"Possibly a decoy." the commander ventured aloud. "Then they could still be on Tatooine?"

"Possibly." Vader admitted reluctantly.

"Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned." the officer went on.

"Did you find any droids aboard?" Vader called.  
"No, sir - nothing. If there were any aboard, they must have abandoned the ship along with the organic crew."

Vader hesitated before replying. When he did so, uncertainty was in his voice. "This doesnt feel right. Send a fully equipped scanning team on board. I want every centimeter of that ship checked out. See to it as soon as possible." With that, he looked at the ship again. "I sense something... a presence Ive not felt since..." he whirled and stalked from the hanger, pursued by the infuriating feeling that he was overlooking something of vital importance.

The rest of the assembled soldiers were dismissed by the officer. "I want a scanning crew in here on the double!"

On board the freighter, a last lone figure left off examining the space beneath the cockpit consoles and ran to join his comrades. He was anxious to be off this ghost ship and back in the comfortable surroundings of the barracks. His heavy footsteps echoed through the once more empty freighter.

Below, the muffled sounds of the officer giving final orders faded, leaving the interior in complete quiet. The quivering of a portion of the floor was the only movement on board. Abruptly that quivering became a sharp upheaval. Two metal panels popped upwards, followed by a pair of tousled heads. Han Solo and Davin Felth looked around quickly, then managed to relax a little when it became clear that the ship was as empty as it sounded.

"Lucky you had these compartments." Leia commented as she lifted her head from the concealing chamber.

Solo was not as cheerily confident. "Where did you think I kept smuggled goods - in the main hold? I admit I never expected to smuggle myself in them." He started violently at a sudden sound, but it was only another of the panels shifting aside. "This is rediculous. It isnt going to work. Even if I could take off and get past the closed hatch - " He jabbed a thumb backwards - "We'd never get past that tractor beam."

As the second panel shifted aside, it revealed the face of the elderly man. "Leave that to me." Ben said, helping little Het out of the concealing compartment.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." muttered Solo. "You're a damn fool, old man." Leia looked up from her hatch protectively. "HEY! Thats my Unca Ben!"

Kenobi grinned at him. "Who's more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?"

Solo muttered something under his breath as they pulled themselves clear of the compartments. Chewbacca doing so with a good deal of grunting and twisting.

Two technicians had arrived at the base of the ramp. They reported to the two bored soldiers guarding it. "The ships all yours." one of the stormtroopers told them. "If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediatly."

The men nodded, then strained to lug their heavy equipment up the ramp. As soon as they disappeared inside, a loud crash was heard. Both guards whirled, then heard a voice call. "Hey, down there. Could you give us a hand with this?" One trooper looked at his companion, who shrugged. They both started up the ramp, muttering at the imcompitence of mere technicians. A second crashing sound reverberated, but now there was no one left to hear it.

But the absence of the two troopers was noticed, soon thereafter. A gantry officer passing the window of a small command office near the freighter entrace glanced out, frowning when he saw no sign of the guards. Concerned but not alarmed, he moved to a comlink and spoke into it as he continued to stare at the ship. "TK-421, why aren't you at your post? TK-421, do you copy?"

"Copy, this is TK-421" Came a distorted response. "Assisting the technician crew with the scanning equipment. Will be back in position momentarily, sir."

"Copy, TK-421." The officer nodded in response. "Get back to your post as soon as possible."

The gantry officer clicked off the comm, and turned as he heard the door open behind him with a hiss. His face became a look of shock at what he saw at the door. A young woman, standing next to a huge hairy creature aiming weapons at them... with two stormtroopers at their backs. The girl shot the officer with a stun beam, while his aide was already up and reaching for his sidearm when the huge alien shot him with its strange bowcaster weapon, blowing him away.

Kenobi, Het and the three droids followed the group into the small control cabin. "This is good." Han said, reasonably enthused by their success so far. Then they watched as Kenobi operated an incredibly complex computer console with the ease and confidence of one long accustomed to handling intricate machinery. A screen lit up promptly with a map of sections of the battle station. The old man leaned forward, scrutinising the display carefully.

Meanwhile, Threepio, Artoo and Arfive had been going over an equally complicated control panel nearby. Artoo and Arfive both plugged into the system, each attacking the system with their own countermeasures and breaking codes with each other's help easily, the two droids working in concert. Several minutes passed while the two two little droids sucked up information like sponges. Chewbacca was amusing himself by hanging the gantry officer up by his toes. Het was staring at a nearby wall panel for the airvents. Too big for a human, but he could fit easily...

Arfive beeped happily. "They've found it sir." Threepio announced excitedly. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor at seven locations. Most of the pertinent data is restricted, but they can pull the critical information through to the monitor."

Kenobi turned his attention from the larger screen to a smaller one by the three droids. Data began to race across it too fast for Leia to see, but apparently Kenobi somehow made something of the schematic blur. "I dont think theres any way you could help me with this." he told them. "I must go alone."

"That suits me fine." said Solo readily. "Ive already done more than I bargained for on this trip. But I think putting that tractor beam out of commission's going to take more than your magic, old man."

Leia wasnt put off so easily. "I want to go with you." Davin stood forward as well. "As do I, sir."

"Dont be impatient, Pixie." Ben said kindly to Leia. "This requires skills you haven't yet mastered. And as for you, my friend," he turned to Davin. "Stay and watch over the droids... and my neice. Wait for my signal. They must be delivered to the rebel forces or many more worlds will meet the same fate as Alderaan." He turned to Leia. "Trust in the Force, Leia... and wait."

Leia could barely take it. She hugged Ben fiercly. "If you dont come back, I wont leave." She promised. "I love you, Unca Ben."

Ben Kenobi hugged her back, his eyes closed as emotions long locked away came to the fore. "I... I love you too, Leia." he said softly. "Stay safe."

With a last look at his neice, Ben adjusted the lightsaber at his waist. Stepping to the door, he slid it aside, looked once left, once right, and disappeared down a long, glowing hallway.

As soon as he was gone Chewbacca growled and Solo nodded agreement. "Now that the family hour is done, whats on the agenda? Anything would be better than just waiting here for them to come and pick us up. If we - "

A hysterical whistling and hooting came from the computer console. Arfive and Artoo were whistling and hopping up and down on their stubby legs. "What now?" Leia asked.

The taller droid looked puzzled himself. "Im afraid I dont understand either, Ma'am. Arfive keeps saying "Ive found him." While Artoo keeps repeating "hes here!"

"Who? Who have they found?"

"Prince Organa." Threepio announced, listening to the two astromechs attentively. "Senator Organa, and his father, the Viceroy Bail Organa, his wife and aide."

"The prince?" Leia said, remembering the holomessage for Obi-wan. "You mean he's actually here?" Davin looked from his position by the door. "Prince? The guy from the holomessage?"

Attracted by the commotion, Han wandered over. "Prince? Whats going on?"

"Where? Where is he?" Leia asked breathlessly. Going to the Rebellion was one thing, but rescuing a prince would be an entirely different thing, one practically guarenteed to assist her finding Biggs.

Arfive whistled, while Artoo continued to extract information. Threepio translated "Level five, detention block AA-23. According to the information, he is to be transferred to the custody of Imperial Inquisitor Jerec and taken to Coruscant. His father is scheduled to be tortured, while his mother is assigned for slow termination."

"No! We've got to do something!" Leia exclaimed. She needed that prince!

"What are you all blathering about?" an exhasperated Solo demanded.

"He's the one who programmed the message into Artoo Detoo. " Leia explained hurriedly. "the one we were trying to deliver to Alderaan. We've got to help him!"

"Now just a minute!" Solo cautioned her. "This is going just a little too fast for me. The old man said to wait here. I dont like it, but Im not going off on some crazy maze on some stupid rescue mission." Davin stepped forward and nodded to Leia. "Im in." Han looked at him like he was insane. "Marching into the detention block was not something I had in mind. We're bound to end up there anyway... why rush it?"

Leia thought quickly, trying to think of anything that might change Han's mind. Then she smiled. "He's rich."

"Uh... rich?" Han said disdainfully. Leia nodded. "If you could rescue him, and his father and mother, the reward would be more than you could possibly imagine."

"Ive seen the treasure vaults of the Queen of Ranroon beautiful, I can imagine quite a bit." Han glanced at Chewbacca, who shrugged a terse reply. "All right, we'll give it a try. But you'd better be right about that reward. What's your plan?"

Leia was momentarily taken aback. All of her energies up till now had been concentrated on persuading Solo and Chewbacca to aid in a rescue attempt. That accomplished, Leia became aware that she had no idea how to proceed. Davin stepped forward and looked up at the huge Wookie. "You could always pose as a prisoner. We could fake a prison transfer."

"Then what about Leia?" Han said. "I dont think she's gonna want to stay here while we go wandering around."

Davin smiled under his helmet. "Then we have her pose as a prisoner too.. a high profile prisoner. One that the Empire would want transferred to Coruscant with the Prince." he suggested. "Hey Artoo, you two see if there are any high profiles that come to mind."

It took a few moments, but the two Astromechs came up with a dasterdly plan. "Zu Pike?" Leia said, reading the prison records. "Wanted for the murder of sixteen Imperial citizens. Says here shes an expert in Teras Kasi... I dont know Teras Kasi!"

Davin started to shackle her wrists, while Han shackled Chewies. "You dont have to know Teras Kasi to pose as a prisoner. Just know that when the time comes, you'll have a hold out pistol under your belt."

"Leia, ma'am." Leia looked over at Threepio. "Artoo and Arfive have posted false data records stating the intended prisoner transfer. Now pardon me for asking, what should my counterparts and I do if someone discovers us here in your absence?"

"Lock the door." Leia said. "And hope they dont have blasters." Han replied.

"That isnt very reassuring." Threepio's tone indicated that he didnt find the answers humourous.

Leia was about to leave with the others, when she stopped. "Wait a minute.. where's Het?"

Everyone looked around for the diminuative Jawa.. only to find an open airshaft vent. "Oh great." Solo said. "We cant wait for the little guy. He better not get lost."

Leia looked at the airshaft and took a deep breath. "He wont. He's got my scent. He'll find us when he's able."

And with that, the rescue attempt began.


	22. Boring Conversation Anyway

Chapter 20: Boring Conversation Anyway

As they travelled farther and deeper into the bowels of the gigantic station, they found it increasingly difficult to maintain an air of casual indifference. Fortunatly, those who might have sensed some nervousness on the part of the two armored stormtroopers would regard it only natural, considering the huge dangerous Wookie captive. As for the young woman, they saw her in shackles and shrugged it off. She was harmless. But Chewbacca made it impossible for the group to be as inconspicuous as they would have liked.

The further they travelled, the heavier the traffic became. Other stormtroopers, bureaucrats, technicians, and mechanicals bustled around them. Intent on their own assignments, they ignored the foursome completely, only a few of the humans sparing the Wookie a curious glance. Chewbacca's morose expression, along with Leias, and the seemingly confidence of his captors reassured the inquisitive.

Eventually they reached a wide bank of elevators. Davin breathed a sigh of relief. The computer-controlled transport ought to be capable of taking them just about anywhere on the station in response to a verbal command. There was a nervous second when a minor official raced to get aboard. Solo gestured sharply, pointing a thumb at Leia and the huge Wookie and shaking his head. The official, without voicing a protest, shifted to the next elevator tube in line.

Davin stated their intended destination into the pickup grid. So the door slid shut and they were on their way. "This isnt going to work." Han said softly. "Why didnt you say so before?" Leia asked, looking at his faceplate. "I did mention before!" Then the hushed up as the door opened and they all stepped out into the security area.

It had been Leia's hope they would discover something like the old-fashioned barred cells of the kind used on Tatooine in towns like Mos Eisley and Mos Espa. Instead they saw only narrow ramps leading into curving walls and faceless detention cells. Alert-looking guards and energy gates seemed to be everywhere they looked.

A tall, grim looking officer approached them. He frowned as he examined the silent Chewbacca and the tiny Leia. "Where are you taking this... thing? And who is this?" he asked.

Chewbacca snarled at the remark, and Solo quieted him with a hasty jab in the ribs. Davin replied almost instinctively. "Prisoner transfer from Cell block 1138. Prisoners Zu Pike and Garghachek the Wookie."

The officer looked puzzled. "I read the report. Why are they being transferred here?" he asked.

"Unknown sir." Davin said. "We're only assigned to escort them."

"Zu Pike." the officer said, looking Leia up and down, but making sure he was no where near her. "Ive heard you killed sixteen men with your bare hands."

Leia smiled, acting the part with all she was worth. "They shouldnt have touched me."

The officer nodded."I'll tell prisoner control that we've recieved the prisoners." Turning, the man walked to a small console nearby and began entering his request. Davin and Han hurriedly surveyed the situation, their gaze traveling from alarms, energy gates, and remote photosensors to the three other guards stationed in the area.

Solo nodded to Davin as he unfastened Chewbacca's cuffs. Davin released Leia. Then Han whispered something to the Wookie. An ear-splitting howl shook the corridor as Chewbacca threw up both hands, grabbing Solo's rifle from him. "Look out!" A seemingly terrified Solo shouted. "Its loose! It'll rip us all apart!"

Solo and Davin had darted clear of the rampaging Wookie, pulled out their pistols and were blasting away at him. Their reaction was excellent, their enthusiasm undeniable, and their aim execrable. Not a single shot came close to the dodging Wookie. Instead, they blasted automatic cameras, energy gate controls, and the three dumbfounded guards.

At this point it occurred to the officer in charge that the abominable aim of the two soldiers was a bit too selectively efficient. He was prepared to jab the general alarm when a burst from Leia's hold out pistol caught him in the midsection and he fell without a word to the gray deck.

Han rushed to the open comlink speaker, which was screeching anzious questions about what was going on. Apparently there were audio as well as visual links between this detention station and elsewhere. Ignoring the barrage of alternate threats and queries, he checked the readout set in the panel nearby. "We've got to find which cells the Prince and his family are in... Here it is, Cell 2187, 88, and 89. Go on, Chewie and I'll hold them here."

Leia nodded once and was racing down the narrow walkway. After gesturing for the Wookie to take u a position where he could cover the elevators, Solo was about to respond to the unceasing calls from the comlink, but Davin shook his head, and stepped up himself. "Allow me."  
He keyed the comm, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Everythings under control," he said into the pickup, sounding reasonably official. "Situation normal."

"It didnt sound like that," a voice snapped back in a no-nonsense tone. "What happened?"

"One of the guards experienced a weapons malfunction." Davin said. "Could you send up a maintenence crew right away?"

Han made a kill gesture under his neck, but Davin shook his head, and continued. "The weapons malfunction was an ion grenade. It took out most of our sensors."

"We're sending a squad up with the maintenence crew." the voice announced suddenly.

Davin closed his eyes. Well, there went that idea. The mainenance crew would get in the way of the Stormtroopers, but that would only slow them down a little. Pointing his blaster at the panels, he blew the instrumentation to silent scraps. "It was a boring conversation anyway." Solo said with a grin to Davin. He turned and shouted down the corridor. "LEIA! WE"RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"

Leia heard, but she was absorbed in running from one cell to the next and studying the numbers glowing above each doorway. She finally found one of the doors she was looking for, and studied the control panel. It was very simple, and straightforward. She pushed the open button and stepped inside.

Sitting in a lotus position, the young man looked up at her with a confused expression. "Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Leia Skywalker, Im here to rescue you!" Leia said, trying to regain her composure. "I beg your pardon?" the young man said politely.

"I said, I'm Leia Skywalker. Ive come to rescue you. Ben Kenobi is with me, We've got your droids..."

The uncertainty was instantly replaced by determination at the mention of the Jedi's name. "Ben Kenobi?" He looked around, ignoring her as he stepped past her to search for the Jedi. "Where is he?"

"He's cutting off the tractor beam." Leia said, standing behind the young man. "Your parents are in the next room."

Luke Organa nodded and quickly opened the next cell. Inside, Bail Organa looked up from hugging his wife. "Luke?" he asked confused. Breha looked up at the mention of his name and almost cried out in relief. Luke hugged his parents, and nodded to Leia. "This is Leia Skywalker. She says that shes here to rescue us."

Bail looked at the young woman in shock. He quickly recovered and nodded to her. "You have my thanks."

Leia shrugged. "Dont thanke me till we're way far away from here!" Then she saw Breha's hair. She stared hard as Bail went to unlock the next cell to release Master It'kla. "What happened to her head?" she asked Luke. The young prince looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like she has buns on her head!" Leia whispered. "I'd never have my hair like that! In any universe!"

Master It'kla joined them, nodding at Luke, and then down at little Leia, who had never seen a Caamasi. "You have my thanks." the alien said, pulling out what looked like twin data cylinders. "We're gonna have company," Leia said, explaining the situation. "We're gonna have to make a run for it. My friends, Davin, Han and his partner Chewbacca are guarding the door right now."

The Caamasi nodded. "Then we will need every advantage we can get." And with that, he attached the two data cylinders together, and ignited a green bladed lightsaber.

"Master?" Luke asked, looking confused. "Your a jedi?" Leia asked. Bail looked at his aide and nodded, his wife standing beside them with a new expression. Not fear, fear was gone along with Alderaan. But now a silent wrath that now fueled her rage.

Master It'kla nodded to his young charge and his friends. "Yes. I didnt tell you, Young Master Luke, because you were not yet ready. But now you are. You have to be."

-----

The service trench appeared to be hundreds of kilometers deep. The narrow catwalk running around one side looked like a starched thread glued on a glowing ocean. It was barely wide enough for one man to traverse. One man edged his way along that treacherous walkway now, his gaze intent on something ahead of him instead of the awesome metal abyss below. The clacking sounds of enormous switching devices resounded like captive leviathans in the vast open space, tireless and never sleeping.

Two thick cables joined beneath an overlay panel. It was locked, but after casual inspection of sides, top and bottom, Ben Kenobi pressed the panel cover in a particular fashion causing it to spring open. A blinking computer terminal was revealed beneath.

With equal care he performed seeveral adjustments to the terminal. His actions were rewarded when several indicator lights on the baord changed from red to blue.

Without warning, a secondary door close behind him opened. Hurriedly reclosing the panel cover, the old man slipped deeper into the shadows. A detachment of stormtroopers had appeared in the portal, and the officer in charge moved to within a couple of meters of the motionless, hidden figure.

"Secure this area until the alert has been cancelled."

As they began to disperse, Kenobi became one with the dark.

-----

Admiral Motti watched as Darth Vader paced rapidly back and forth in the otherwise empty conference room. Finally the dark lord paused, glancing around as though a great bell only he could hear had rung somewhere close by.

"He is here." Vader stated unemotionally.

Admiral Motti looked at Vader startled. "Who? Who is here?"

"My old master, Obi-wan Kenobi." Vader explained slowly. "A stirring in the Force, of a kind Ive felt only in the presence of my old master. It is unmistakable."

"Surely - surely he must be dead by now." Motti said, a little fear creeping into his voice.

Vader hesitated, his assurance suddenly gone. "Perhaps... It is gone now. It was only a brief sensation."

"The Jedi are extinct." declared Motti positively. "Their fire was quenched decades ago. You are all thats left of their ways."

A comlink buzzed softly for attention. "Yes?" Motti acknowledged.

"We have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23. And also sir, Inquisitor Jerec has arrived. He will be transferring to the Death Star from his ship in one quarter of an hour."

"The Prince!?" Motti yelled. "And that damned Inquisitor." He jumped to his feet. Vader whirled, trying to stare through the walls. There was something watching him. He could sense it.. but where?

"I knew it - Obi-wan is here. I knew I could not mistake a stirring in the force of such power."

"Put all sections on alert. Inform Inquisitor Jerec upon his arrival of the situation." Motti ordered through the comlink. Then he turned to stare at Vader. "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape may not be Obi-wan Kenobi's intention." Vader replied, struggling to control his emotions and memories. "He is one of the last of the jedi, and one of the greatest. The danger he represents to us must not be underestimated - yet only I can deal with him." His head snapped around to stare fixedly at Admiral Motti. "Alone."


	23. What A Wonderful Smell Youve Discovered

Chapter 21: What A Wonderful Smell Youve Discovered

Leia led the freed prisones back up the corridor when a series of blinding explosions ripped te walkway ahead of them. After the maintenance crew entered the room, Chewbacca had started firing upon the stormtroopers with them. Finally disdaining the elevators, they had blasted a gaping hole through the wall. The opening was too large for Solo, Davin and the Wookie to cover completely. Davin charged a thermal grenade and tossed it into the hole as they fell back. The explosion ripped through the enemy troops, giving the heros a chance to retreat.

Falling back down the walkway, Davin, Solo and Chewbacca encounted Leia and the freed prisoners. "We cant go back that way!" Solo told them, his face flushed with excitement and worry. Davin fired back towards the enemy troopers as Master It'kla stepped forward to intercept incoming blaster shots and reflect them away from the heroes. "Great! Another Jedi! The more the merrier!" Han said in excitement, firing down the hall.

"Wonderful." Luke said readily. "this is a detention area. They dont build them with multiple exits."

Solo turned and looked at the prince dead in the eye. "Begging your forgiveness, your lordship," he said sarcastically. "But maybe you'd prefer it back in your cell?" Luke looked at the smuggler and actually smiled.

Bail held his wife behind cover, as Master It'kla reflected any blast that came too near. "Is there any other way out of here?" He yelled over the din of the battle. Davin shook his head, hiding behind cover as he fired down the hall again. "Only way out is back that way." he reached onto his belt again, and charged another explosive. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled, as he tossed the grenade towards the enemy forces.

The detonation gave them a few moments leeway. "Could you cut through the wall somewhere?" Leia asked, looking at the Caamasi Jedi.

"To where?" Master It'kla said. preparing himself again. Chewbacca fired again, and growled something to Han. "Yeah, lets hope that any replacement soldiers dont get any ideas from Trooper here."

"There's got to be another way out." Leia muttered, pulling a small transmitter from her belt and carefully adjusting the frequency. "See Threepio! See Threepio!"

A familiar voice responded with gratifying speed. "Yes, ma'am?"

"We've been cut off here Are there any other ways ot of the detention area - anything at all?"

Static crackled over the tiny grid as Solo, Chewbacca and Davin kept the Imperial troops bottled up at the other end of the walkway. "What was that? I didnt copy!"

Back in the gantry office, Artoo and Arfive beeped and whistled as they struggled to break more codes and information pathways frantically. Threepio adjusted controls, fighting to clear the awkward transmission. "I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entry way seems to be the only way in or out of the cell block." He listened to the two astromechs for a moment. "The only other thing we could find is a garbage disposal chute."

Someone began banging on the locked door to the office - evenly at first and then, when no response was forthcoming from within, more insistently.

"Oh, no!" Threepio groaned.

The smoke in the cell corridor was now so intense that it was difficult for Solo, Davin and Chewbacca to pick their targets. That was fortunate inasmuch as they were now badly outnumbered and the smoke confused the Imperials fire with equal thoroughness. Master It'kla didnt seem to have any problems intercepting incoming fire and sending it back towards the stormtroopers.

Every so often one of the stormtroopers would attempt to move closer, only to stand exposed as he penetrated the smoke. Under the accurate fire of the two smugglers and the ex-stormtrooper, or the careful blade of the Caamasi jedi master, he would rapidly join the accumulating mass of motionless figures on the rampway flooring.

"Find the garbage chute!" Leia yelled as energy bolts continued to ricochet off of Master It'kla's lightsaber. "Here!" Bail said, pointing to a small grate nearby. Leia pointed her hold out pistol at it and fired. "Into the garbage chute! Its the only way!"

Luke jumped in first, followed by his father and mother. Leia waited a moment, and then jumped in feet first. Chewbacca snorted something and Solo yelled back at him. "Get in there! Get in there you big furry oaf! I dont care what you smell! This is no time to go dainty on me!" With a kick to the Wookie's rear, Chewbacca finally vanished into the garbage chute. "Trooper! GO!" Han yelled, laying down heavy suppression fire. Davin leaped in head first. Master It'kla nodded to the Smuggler. "Go my friend. I will follow." Han nodded, and gave a Corellian battlecry as he leaped into the chute. Master It'kla deflected a few more shots, and then finally followed the group into the unknown.

Not wanting to incur further losses in such a confined space, the pursuing stormtroopers had momentarily halted to await the arrival of reinforcements and heavier weapons. Besides, they had their quarry trapped, and despite their dedication, none of them were anxious to die needlessly.

The chamber Leia and the others had tumbled into was dimly lit. Not that the light was needed to discern its contents. She smelled the decay long before she was dumped into it. Unadorned except for the concealed illuminants, the garbage room was at least a quarter full of slimy muck, much of which had already achieved a state of decomposition sufficient to wrinkle Leia's nose.

Solo was stumbling around the edge of the room, trying to help Bail and his wife from slipping and sinking up to their knees in the uncertain footing. Davin was near Luke, looking around. "Oh this is not good." he said softly, still wearing his helmet. Luke had mounted a small pile of wreckage and struggled to get over to his parents. Chewbacca had searched for an exit. All he found was a small, thick hatchway which he grunted and heaved to pry open. The hatchcover refused to budge. Master It'kla stepped over and ignited his lightsaber carefully. "Let me." he said. Chewbacca stepped aside as Master It'kla gently tried to cut the door, but the blade bounced harmlessly off. "Magnetically sealed." It'kla said. "This is most certainly not good."

"The garbage chute was such a wonderful idea!" Han exclaimed at Leia. "What a wonderful smell you've discovered! Unfortunatly we cant ride out of here on a drifting odor, and there doesnt seem to be any other exit!"

"We had things well under control until you led us down here!" Leia looked at Han and actually stuck her tongue out him. "This was the only other way out." Leia explained herself. Luke stood near his parents. "We will find a way, Corellian. There is always a way."

As if in reply, a piercing, horrible moaning filled the room. It seemed to come from somewhere beneath them. Chewbacca let out a terrified yowl of his own and tried to beat the hatch open with his bare hands. Leia pulled her pistol and peered hard at various clumps of debris, but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Breha Organa asked cautiously.

"Im not too sure," Master It'kla said. "But it might be a dianoga. They frequent garbage dumps. Even in ships..." Davin suddenly jumped, looking down and behind him. "Something just moved past me, I think. Watch out -"

With shocking suddenness Davin disappeared straight down into the garbage.

"Its got Trooper!" Leia shouted. "It took him under!" Solo looked around frantically for something to shoot at. Master It'kla closed his eyes, and raised his hand. As abruptly as he had vanished, Davin reappeared - and so did a part of something else. A thick brownish tentacle was wrapped around his throat. "SHOOT IT!" KILL IT!" Davin yelled. Bail, Luke and his mother all watched as Master It'kla stepped forward quickly.

With a casual flip of the wrist, Master It'kla severed the tentacle with his lightsaber. With a scream of pain, the dianoga under the garbage retreated from the thing that had harmed it. Solo grabbed Davin and helped him clear of the offending tentacle, scrabbling away from the suffocating mess. "What was that?" Davin asked, aiming his weapon at the garbage.

"A dianoga." Master It'kla explained. "Scavengers and garbage eaters. It wanted to know what you tasted like."

Before Davin could answer, there was a distant rumble of heavy machinery, and the opposing walls of the chamber moved inward several centimeters. The rumble ceased and then it was quiet again. Everyone stared at the walls in absolute silence.

"Ive got a very bad feeling about this." Solo murmured.

Again the distant rumble filled the room; again the walls began their inward march. Only this time neither sound nore movement showed any sign of stopping. "Dont just stand there!" Luke urged them. "Try to brace them with something!"

Even with the thick poles and old metal beams Chewbacca could handle, they were unable to find anything capable of slowing the walls advance. Master It'kla closed his eyes, called upon the force,and pushed against the walls. The rate of closure slowed, but it did not stopped. "Hurry!" It'kla said through clenched teeth. "I'll hold it as long as I can!"

Leia pulled out her comlink, simultaneously trying to talk and will the walls to retreat. "Threepio! Come in Threepio!" A decent pause produced no response, causing Leia to look worriedly at his companions. "See Threepio, come in! Do you read?"

"One thing's for sure," Solo noted unhappily. "We're all gonna be alot thinner."


	24. When Jawa Eyes Are Smiling

Chapter 22: When Jawa Eyes Are Smiling

Inquisitor Jerec bowed as he reported to Grand Inquisitor Kael. "Yes my lord. I have arrived at the Death Star and will be picking up the boy shortly."

Grand Inquisitor Kael's holoimage looked at Jerec closely. "The death of Inquisitor Tremaine has opened pathways for you, Jerec. I look forward to seeing you upon your return."

Jerec bowed. "Thank you, my lord." and with that, he deactivated the comm. "Idiot." Jerec said disdainfully. "Soon I will be Grand Inquisitor Jerec." he turned to the captain of his personal Star Destroyer, the Vengeance. "Prepare my shuttle."

-----

"See Threepio!" the muted voice continued to call, "come in See Threepio," It was Leia's voice and it issued softly in between buzzings from the small hand comlink resting on the deserted coputer console. Save for the intermittent pleading, the gantry office was silent. A tremendous explosion drowned out the muffled pleadings. It blew the office door clean across the room, sending metal fragments flying in all directions. Several of them struck the comlink, sending it flying to the floor and cutting off Leia's voice in midtransmission.

In the wake of the minor cataclysm four armed and ready stormtroopers entered through the blown portal. Initial study indicated the office was desterted - until a dim, frightened voice was heard coming from one of the tall supply cabinets near the back of the room.

"Help! Help! let us out!"

Several of the troops went to the sides of the door to cover it as the third opened it Three droids, one tall and humanoid, the other two purely mechanical and round, stepped out into the office. "The taller one gave the impression of being half unbalanced with fear.

"They're madmen! I tell you, madmen!" He gestured urgently toward the doorway. "I think they said something about heading for the prison level. If you hurry you might catch them!"

Two of the troopers inside joined those waiting in the hallway in hustling off down the corridor. That left two guards to watch over the office. They totally ignored the three droids as they discussed what might have taken place.

"All the excitement has overloaded the circuitry in my two counterparts here." Threepio explained carefully. "If you dont mind, I'd like to take them down to maintenance."

"Hmm?" One of the stormtroopers looked up indifferently and nodded to the droids. The three droids hurried past them without looking back. As they departed it occured to the guard that the taller of the two droids was of a type he had never seen before. He shrugged. That was not surprising on a station of this size.

-----

Deep in the bowels of the Death Star, little Het Krex explored his surroundings. Wrapped around him was a new bandoleer of white. The belt of one of the luckless stormtroopers that Chewbacca had taken out with two bashes of his huge fists. Het had yet to explore what was in his new bandoleer, and looked forward to adding a new one. Now here he was in the innards of the largest space station known in the universe, and to Het, a veritable treasure trove of new goodies. All he had to do was sneak around and make sure he wasnt seen.

Jawa's were considered greedy and con artists by the universe at large. The jawa's had a standing rule. If it wasnt nailed down, it was theirs. If it could be pried loose, it wasnt nailed down. And Het Krex lived by that rule when it came to situations like this. This was a golden opportunity for him to expand his own knowledge, and possibly his pocketbook.

While going through the airvents. he looked down upon countless stormtroopers, imperial officers, and various droids that made Het whistle with glee. If only he had his ion blaster. He continued down the shaft to another vent, and overheard an important conversation. Inside a chamber, a man sat at a desk wearing an officers uniform. Pacing through the room was a man in black. Het shivered at the appearance of the dark man.

A comlink buzzed softly for attention. "Yes?" the officer in the room acknowledged.

"We have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23. And also sir, Inquisitor Jerec has arrived. He will be transferring to the Death Star from his ship in one quarter of an hour."

"The Prince!?" the officer yelled. "And that damned Inquisitor." He jumped to his feet. The man in black whirled, trying to stare through the walls. There was something watching him. He could sense it.. but where?

Het wondered who this Inquisitor man was, but frankly didnt care. He hid deeper in the airshaft, and waited for the dark man to leave. He said something about the Honorable Skywalkers Unca, and then left. Het scurried deeper into the Death Star. He needed to warn Unca Ben. Eventually, he came upon an elevator shaft. The elevator car was directly below him, and he jumped on top just as the car started to head upwards. He kicked his little feet and hummed a jawa tune as he sat on the car, wondering where he was heading now. He peeked into the car carefully, and saw that the dark man was inside, pacing in the small elevator car. He stopped, and looked upwards, forcing Het to hide carefully. He held his breath, terrified. He heard the dark mans sinister voice. "Where are you?" Soon the car came to a halt, and Het crawled quickly into a new airshaft. The dark man scared him. He crawled deep into the airvents, making sure to avoid the vertical shafts that dropped into nothingness. His little heart was beating frantically. The dark man had sensed him. He crawled for his life, and didnt turn around. It didnt even register that the dark man was way to large to fit in the airshaft. Eventually he came upon a huge open chamber. He looked around, making double sure that no one was within the room, and snuck out quietly. He did a cursory glance around the room, and then saw it. His fear was gone in an instant, replaced by jawa glee. He looked around the large chamber with excited eyes.

The chamber was circular, with huge multiple generator cores all over the edges of the chamber. Lined with power cables and circuitry conduits that rose from the depths and vanished into the heavens, the room was built in a huge circular fashion that had a gigantic shielded opening far above.. but what dominated the chamber, and had Het practically drooling, was a gigantic flawless crystal.

The crystal was at least twice as tall as Het, who wandered around the giant gem, trying to calculate how much he would get for just a peice of the thing. He hugged the crystal and giggled with glee. He started to tap the crystal with his small hand, then he searched his old bandoleer, and pulled out a small jewelers kit. He was used to forming durindfire gems for jawa children for their masks, so this should be practically the same. Humming an old jawa tune, he took a small jewelers hammer and started to tap the crystal, looking for its shatterpoint.

Het was excited in so many ways. Here he was, with the largest crystal he had ever seen, and the Honored Skywalkers master had said that he could build his own lightsaber. This was one of the best days of his life.

He needed to hurry though. Once he was done here, he would find the Honorable Skywalker and have her warn her Unca that the dark man was searching for him. As he tapped the crystal, he listened to the tone, until finally he found it. He tapped repeatedly on the shatterpoint, until finally a large shard of the crystal fractured loose into the little Jawas eager hands. Stowing the crystal away in his cloak, he tapped again, breaking more and more of the crystal off. Finally, he had all he could carry, and his only regret was that he couldnt carry more. He looked at the damaged crystal, and sighed, then he turned and headed away into a new airvent. He sniffed, and caught the scent of the Honored Skywalker. It was faint, but distinctive. The funny thing was, is that she was not where he had left her. He wandered in the air shaft to a vent that overlooked a floor that had dust on the floor. It gave the impression of not having been used since the station had been built. Probably it was only a repair access corridor, but the sound of the Honored Skywalker practically screaming through a nearby hatch made him move. He kicked the vent away from the wall, and landed in the silent corridor. At the end of the hall was a small access hatch. Behind the door he heard voices. Chewbacca roaring, Leia crying for Threepio, and others yelling for each other. Het ran up to the door and studied the hatch controls. It took a few moments, but Het finally pressed the right sequence of buttons and the access hatch opened...

He was practically ran over by a panicked Chewbacca, followed by a young man helping two others. Little Het was then grabbed in a rib cracking hug from the Honored Skywalker. "My hero!" Leia said excitedly as the rest of the group left the garbage compactor. Master It'kla was the last to leave, and they watched as the two huge walls crushed the garbage flat.

"Well, never let it be said that I dont like Jawas." Han said with a smile.


	25. Facing The Inquisitor

Chapter 23: Facing The Inquisitor

The half dozen troops milling around the entrance to the power trench were more interested in discussing the peculiar disturbance in the detention block than in paying attention to their present boring duty. So engrossed were they in speculation as to the cause of the trouble that they falied to notice the fey wraith behid them. It moved from shadow to shadow like a night stalking narglatch, freezing when one of the troopers seemed to turn slightly in its direction, moving on again is if walking on air.

Several minutes later one of the troopers frowned inside his armor, turning to where he though he had sensed a movement near the opening to the main passageway. There was nothing but an undefinable something which the ghost-like Kenobi had left behind. Acutely uncomfortable yet understandably unwilling to confess to hallucinations, the trooper turned back to the more prosiac conversation of his fellows.

-----

As the shuttle from the Vengeance docked, it was greeted by a small contingent of stormtroopers and a nervous looking adjutant. When Inquisitor Jerec walked down the opened hatch, the adjutant stepped forward. "Welcome to the Death Star, sir. Admiral Motti sends his regards, but it seems we have a.. slight problem."

Jerec turned his sightless eyes to 'stare' directly at the little man, making him even more nervous. "There's been an escape, hasnt there?" he said with a knowing grin.

The adjutant swallowed hard, and nodded. "We're under full alert even now. There's no where for them to go."

Jerec turned to take in the surrounding docking bay, reaching out with his abilities. "Did you know you also have... one... no two. possibly three Jedi aboard your precious station?"

The adjutant looked back at his stormtroopers for a moment. "I.. I wasnt informed, sir."

"Of course you wouldnt be." Jerec said with a sinister grin. "Excuse me." Then he turned to leave the docking bay, heading into the main hallway. "Do you require an escort sir?" The adjutant asked tentatively.

"No, thank you." Jerec said, then left the thoroughly confused adjutant in his wake.

-----

The heroes reached the end of an empty hallway. It dead-ended before a large window which overlooked a hanger, giving them a sweeping, tantalizing view of the Millinnium Falcon just below. "There's my baby." Solo said with a grin.

Pulling out her comlink and looking around them with increasing nervousness, Leia spoke into the pickup. "See Threepio... do you copy?"

There was a threatening pause, then, "I read you, sir. We had to abandon the region around the office."

"Are all three of you safe?"

"For the moment, though I'm not sanguine about my old age. We're in the main hanger, across from the ship."

Leia looked toward th ebay window in surprise. "I can't see you across the bay - we must be right above you. Stand by. We'll join you as soon as we can." She clicked off, smiling suddenly at Threepio's reference to his 'old age' Sometimes the tall droid was more human than people.

"Wonder if the old man was able to knock out the tractor." Solo was muttering as he surveyed the scene below. A dozen or so troopers were moving in and out of the freighter. "Getting back to the ships going to be like flying through the five Fire Rings of Fornax."

Luke and his parents looked down at the small freighter. Luke turned to stare in surprise at Solo. "You came here in that wreck? You're braver than I thought."

At once praised and insulted, Solo wasnt sure how to react. But then Davin stepped forward. "She may not look like much, sir, but shes got it where it counts." Solo smiled at the stormtrooper and made up his mind. From now on, Trooper was a friend. Bail Organa looked to his wife, and then back to Han. "It doesnt matter what type of ship it is, as long as its able to get us out of here."

Perched on Chewbacca's back, little Het pointed down the hall. "Someone comes!" he squeeked. Rounding the corner was a black clad man, his long cloak edged in red symbols. The most disturbing thing about the man was his eyes.. or lack thereof. All he had was a thin black band that covered where his eyes should have been. He also had thin edged tattoos that came from the edge of his mouth. "Greetings my friends." He said slowly, and then he ignited his red colored lightsaber. Bail pushed his wife behind him, Luke took a defensive formation, while Han, Chewie, Leia and Davin all aimed weapons. Master It'kla stepped forward and ignited his lightsaber. The blind man smiled. "Do you really think you were going to escape so easily?"

"Do not fire." Master It'kla warned his friends. "He will only reflect the blasts back at you. I will handle this. Go, get back to the ship." As the group started to back away, the Inquisitor smiled at them. "Don't go far. I will be along to fetch you shortly."

He laughed sinisterly as he charged Master It'kla, who expertly blocked the opening blow. The group of escapees ran down the other direction of the T-junction, listening to the lightsaber battle behind them. Finally Luke stopped. "I cant leave Master It'kla behind!"

Bail looked at his son, and knew it was true. Solo looked concerned, while Davin looked to Leia for directions. "You heard the jedi! We gotta get back to the ship!" Han protested.

Leia looked at the prince, and took a deep breath. "I'll go back." but Davin and Het both shook their heads. "Not without us you arent."

Solo smacked his head against the wall. "FINE! Here's the plan!"

-----

Master Ylenic It'kla of Caamasi, was a pacifist who always preferred negotiating over fighting, though he was armed with a green-bladed lightsaber in case a fight was inevitable. He was one of the few members of his species to ever become a jedi. He now faced his greatest challenge as he faced the dreaded Inquisitor Jerec. The Inquisitor only smiled as they tested each others abilities. Jerec grinned and continued to taunt the jedi. "So, Caamasi. It must gall you to have to face me. You, a species of pacifists and pathetic bootlickers. How it must have harmed your delicate sense of peace when you saw Alderaan destroyed." Master It'kla blocked a series of blows, stepping back and taking a Sokan stance. "You must be a practitioner of Dun Moch. I will not lose concentration. You will fail in your efforts to distract me." Jerec sighed. "I know, its just difficult to break old habits." He stepped forward and struck low at Master It'kla's ankles. Instead of jumping up, the Jedi slapped his lightsaber down and locked his blade atop Jerecs. "But it seemed that I was able to distract you." the Caamasi said softly.

"What?" Jerec said... and then a huge Wookie fist impacted the back of his head. So stealthily did the huge Wookie approach, that all of Jerec's attention had been on Master It'kla. Unconscious before he hit the ground, Jerec's lightsaber rolled away from his grasp. Little Het jumped down from Chewbacca's back, and scooped the weapon from the ground. "Please, give that to me, my little friend." Master It'kla said. The jawa looked at the Caamasi, and clutched the lightsaber to his chest, but Leia stood behind them and crossed her arms. "Give it up, Het." The Little jawa sighed, and handed the lightsaber over reluctantly. "You'll get your own eventually, Het." Leia said, picking him up. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Behind them Han and the others waited. Bail approached It'kla and clasped his shoulder. "Are you all right, old friend?" The Caamasi nodded. "None the worse for wear. Thank you for your assistance, my friends." Solo nodded and waved down the hall. "Come on! We're almost to the ship!" The Wookie growled something at Solo, but his partner fairly flouresced with confidence. "Of course I can find the ship from here - Corellians cant get lost!" There came another growl, slightly accusing this time. Solo shrugged. "Dellalt doesnt count. They stole the Falcon, remember? Besides, I was drunk."


	26. Old Rivalries

Chapter 24: Old Rivalries

Ben Kenobi ducked into the shadows of a narrow passageway, seeming to become part of the metal itself as a large cluster of troopers hurried past him. Pausing to make certain they had all passed, he checked the corridor ahead before starting down it. But he failed to see the dark silhouette which eclipsed the light far behind him.

Kenobi had avoided one patrol after another, slowly working his way back toward the docking bay holding the freighter. Just another two turns and he should be at the hanger. What he would do then would be determined by how inconspicuous his charges had been.

That young adventurous Leia, her little jawa protector, the hotshot Corellian and his partner, and the ex-stormtrooper and the three droids had been involved in something other than quiet napping he already suspected from the amount of activity he had observed while making his way back from the power trench. Surely all those troops hadnt been out hunting just for him!

But something else was troubling them, judging from the references he had overheard concerning a group of important prisoners, now escaped. That discovery had puzzled him, until he considered the reckless natures of both Leia and Han Solo. Undoubtedly they were involved in some fashion.

Ben sensed something directly ahead and slowed cautiously. It had a most familiar feel to it, a half-remembered mental sense he could not quite place.

Then the figure stepped out in front of him, blocking his entry to the hanger not five meters away. The outline and size of the figure completed the momentary puzzle. It was the maturity of the mind he had sensed that had temporarily confused him. His hand moved naturally to the hilt of his deactivated lightsaber.

"I have been waiting for you, Obi-wan." Darth Vader intoned solemnly, his dark red lightsaber adding a sinister gleam to the light reflected off of his mask. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete." Kenobi sensed satisfaction beneath the hideous mask. Kenobi regarded the great form blocking his retreat and nodded slowly. He gave the impression of being more curious than impressed. "You still have much to learn."

"When I met you I was but a learner." Vader admitted. "And I learned much from you. But the time of learning has long past. Now I am the master."

Vader assumed a ready position, his lightsaber held upwards in the Djem So position. The fifth form of lightsaber combat. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber, and assumed the pose of the Soresu form, the third form of lightsaber combat. Djem So was a form based upon strong attacks, while Soresu was the perfect defensive form. Several minutes followed without motion as the two men remained staring at each other, as if waiting for some proper, as yet unspoken signal.

Darth Vader moved first, striking hard and fast. Obi-wan stepped into the blow, using his lightsaber to deflect it wide, attempting to get an opening into Vader's defenses, but the dark lord was faster than he had thought, and his own lightsaber already took a defensive position, the two blades clashing together with a loud crack of energy. Vader moved faster, this time aiming for Obi-wan's shoulder, forcing Obi-wan to step back quickly and bring his blade up for defense. "Your powers are weak, old man." Vader taunted him, following his foe. Executing a move of incredible swiftness for one so old, Kenobi lunged at the massive dark lord. Vader blocked the stab with equal speed, riposting with a counterslash that Kenobi barely parried. Another parry and Kenobi countered again, using the opportunity to move around the towering Dark Lord.

"You should not have come back." Vader noted emotionlessly.

-----

Solo and his Wookie partner had succeeded in leading the others to a nearby doorway to the dock where the Falcon awaited. Chewbacca grunted once, breathing liike an over-used engine. Despite his immense strength, the Wookie was not built for long-distance running. On his back little Het kept a sharp lookout for anyone following them. Davin was at the back of the group, watching their backs. Bail, Breha and Luke stood nearby with Master It'kla and Leia. "Is the ship alright?" she asked.

"Seems okay," was Solo's analysis. "It doesnt look like they've removed anything or disturbed her engines. The problems going to be getting to her."  
Leia suddenly pointed to the guards. "Look!"

Every one of the guards had heard some kind of comotion, and had moved away from them to get a better view of the growing conflict. "Someone is fighting with lightsabers." Master It'kla murmured at the sounds echoing in the distance.

"Well now's our chance, GO!" Solo observed, starting forward.

All seven of the stormtroopers guarding the ship broke and rushed towards the two lightsaber combatants, going to the Dark Lord's aid. In a small computer cabinet, Threepio barely ducked aside as they ran past him. Turning back into the alcove, he yelled to his companions. "Unplug yourselves, you two. We're leaving." As soon as the two astromechs had removed their terminal jacks free of their sockets, the three droids began to head to the open hatch of the Falcon.

-----

Kenobi heard the approaching commotion and spared a glance back into the hanger. The squad of stormtroopers bearing down on him was enough to show that he was trapped. Vader took immediate advantage of the momentary distraction to bring his saber over and down. Kenobi somehow managed to deflect the sweeping blow, at once parrying and turning a complete circle. "You still have your skill, but your power fades. I told you once that this was the end for you, my master. Prepare to meet the Force, Obi-wan."

Kenobi took a quick look behind the approaching stormtroopers and smiled as he saw the group of heroes heading towards the Falcon. He then turned a pitying gaze on Vader. "This is a fight you cannot win, Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Your philosophies no longer confuse me, old man." Vader growled contemptuously. "I am the master now!"

Leia watched the guards heading towards the lightsaber battle, until she saw her Unca Ben fighting with a sinister form in black. "BEN!" she screamed, instantly firing wildly towards the Dark Lord. "Damn it!" Solo yelled, as he opened fire upon the stormtroopers. Davin also fired as Bail forced his son and wife aboard, followed by Chewbacca carrying Het. The droids followed soon after. The stormtroopers had turned and opened fire upon Leia and her friends, but Master It'kla stepped forward and easily intercepted any shots heading towards them.

Vader instantly turned to deflect the shots aimed at him.. and then he saw the face of the young woman firing upon him. The wave of emotions that crashed upon him were staggering. "...padme...?" he asked softly.

Obi-wan's eyes opened wide at that name. He reached deep within himself and blasted Vader away from him with a massive Force push. Vader flew down the hall, completely unprepared for the assault, and Ben suddenly moved swifter than the eye could follow, his lightsaber going through a stormtrooper in passing as he grabbed Leia and hauled her aboard the Falcon. "Run, Davin, Run!" He cried. Master It'kla dispatched the last stormtrooper, then headed towards the hatch. Davin had seen the astonishing speed Kenobi had been able to move at, then whirled and retreated into the freighter.


	27. Escape and Evasion

Chapter 25: Escape and Evasion

Hurrying to the cockpit, Leia was still recovering from her shock at how quickly Obi-wan had moved. As Davin made sure everyone was secured and belted, Leia looked to her Uncle. "Are you alright?" she asked, almost the same instant he asked her the same question. "Im fine." They both said with a grin, then Leia grabbed Ben in a huge hug. "Im so glad your ok!" Ben patted her back gently. "Its alright, Pixie. You provided the distraction I needed to escape." Leia smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek. "Was that... Darth Vader?"

Ben nodded. "Yes. that was he." He was then clasped from behind and a new pair of arms wrapped around him. Ben laughed hard as he hugged his old friend Bail back. "Its been too long my old friend!" Bail said excitedly. Master It'kla clapped Ben on the shoulders and grinned. "Together again at last."

Luke sat next to his mother near the dejarik table, with the little alien Jawa sitting next to them. The three droids were trying to stay out of the way, making sure they were secured in case any evasive maneuvers were required. Luke watched the two jedi and his father chat excitedly like old friends. It seemed that his father and Master had a lot of explaining to do.

Up in the cockpit, Chewbacca and Solo adjusted controls. "I hope you took care of that tractor beam old man," The Corellian was saying. "Or this is gonna be a real short trip, ok hit it!"

Leia, Ben and Bail joined Solo and Chewbacca as the pilot shifted a lever, staring nervously ahead. "The tractor beam is deactivated." Ben reassured him. The freighter slipped quickly past the magnetic shield and out into free space.

"Nothing," Solo sighed, studying several readouts with profound satisfaction. "Not so much as an erg of come-hither. You did it, all right."

"Yeah," Leia said. "But I think you really should avoid that!" Leia pointed towards a Star Destroyer off in the distance. "Thats alright." Solo said with a grin. "I know some maneuvers, we'll lose em!" He flipped the Falcon into a steep dive directly 'downward' from the relative plane of the Death Star and the Star Destroyer. Chewbacca rumbled something, and the pilot's attention shifted to another series of guages. "Right, Chewie. I forgot for a moment, that there are other ways of persuading us to return." His teeth flashed a grin of determination. "But the only way they'll get us back in that travelling tomb is in pieces. Take over."

Whirling, he ran out of the cockpit. "Come on, Trooper!" he shouted at Davin as he entered the hold. "We're not out of this yet!"

Bail Organa looked up at Solo. "Pursuit fighters?" Solo nodded. "Yeah, and a Star Destroyer." Davin looked at Han. "What do you want me to do?" Leia followed them. "Whats going on?"

"Man the top sentry gun!" Solo instructed Davin, as he headed towards the center of the Falcon. Davin hesitated. "Ive... Ive only trained in AT-AT walkers. Piloting only. Ive never had gunner training before."

Solo stopped and looked at the ex-stormtrooper. "Your kidding!"

Leia bounced forward. "I can do it!" Han spared Leia a glance as the ship rocked from a distant explosion. That made up his mind. "Alright! Move!"

Leia climbed upwards into the upper weapons blister. A long, four pronged turbolaser projected from the apex of the transparent hemisphere. Leia settled herself into the seat and commenced a rapid study of the controls. Activator here, firing grip here... She had fired such weapons millions of times before - in her dreams.

Forward, Chewbacca, Ben and Bail Organa were searching the speckled sky outside for the attacking fighters represented by marks on several screens. Chewbacca suddenly growled throatily and pulled back on several controls as Bail called back to the others.

"Here they come!"

The starfield wheeled around Leia as an Imperial Tie fighter raced toward her and then swung overhead to vanish into the distance. Within the tiny cockpit its pilot frowned as the supposedly battered freighter darted out of range. Adjusting his own controls, he swung up and over in a high arc intended to take him on a fresh intercept course with the escaping ship.

Solo fired at another fighter, and its pilot nearly slammed his engine through its mountings as he fought to avoid the powerful energy bolts. As he did so, his hurried maneuver brought him under and around to the other side of the freighter. Even as she powered up the turbolaster Leia opened up on the racing fighter.

-----

On the Death Star, Inquisitor Jerec was almost red-faced with fury. "Vengeance! I want you to launch every fighter after that ship! If that ship escapes, I will need a new captain and possibly a new crew!"

Behind him, Darth Vader whirled from the viewscreen. "No, Inquisitor. That ship is not to be harmed. You will rescind that order immediatly."

Jerec faced Vader, his expression was incredulous. "What? Are you mad? The boy is to be brought to the Emperor! I will not be bested by an alien pacifist and some Wookie savage!"

Vader stepped towards Jerec, looking directly where his eyes should have been. "You will call back your fighters immediatly, Jerec, or the Inquisitorious will lose another member."

Jerec 'stared' at Vader hard, trying to discern if Vader was actually serious... and finally turned away from that impenetrable stare. He called his Star Destroyer and spoke through gritted teeth. "Rescind my last orders. Recall all fighters... let them go."

Vader turned to stare at the distant dot that was the escaping vessel. Admiral Motti had watched the entire confrontation from the corner, and finally stepped forward, trying to assuage Inquisitor Jerec's fears. "The homing beacon we've placed upon their vessel is secure, my lord."

"Is that the only reason you are allowing them to escape?" Jerec said accusingly at Vaders back. Vader didnt answer him. He continued to stare out into space. Jerec heard him breath a name.

"Padme...?"

-----

Chewbacca was alternating his attention between the instruments and the tracking screens, seeing a huge wave of fighters emerging from the Star Destroyer. They were in trouble, big trouble... but then Bail Organa pointed at the scanners. "They're returning to the Star Destroyer! Why would they do that?'

Ben looked around the ship. "We're being tracked." he stated. Bail shook his head. "It doesnt matter. We need to get to the Rebel base as quickly as possible. We need to strike back at the Empire for the destruction of Alderaan!"

Ben turned to his old friend. "Calm yourself, Bail." The Viceroy looked at his Jedi friend. "I'll warn the fleet to stay away. Admiral Ackbar will take the bulk of the Fleet to our secondary standby point at Raxus Prime."

Outside, two fighters dove simultaneously on the twisting, spiraling freighter, trying to get clear of the weapons on the unexpectedly flexible craft. Solo fired at the ascending globes, and Leia followed with her own weapon a second later. Both fired on the freighter as they shot past, and then headed back towards the Death Star and the Star Destroyer that had yet to pursue. "Make the jump!" Han yelled into the comlink.

Outside the stars stretched into lines as the ship made the jump to lightspeed.

-----

Darth Vader watched as the escaping freighter went into pseudo-motion and then vanished. Jerec stared at Vader intently. "I hope your pleased with yourself. You let them escape too easily! Now they will search the ship and find your tracking device. You allowed them to escape for nothing!"

Vader turned so quickly that Jerec actually fell back a step. "Speak out of turn again, Inquisitor, and I will not be responsible for what happens afterwards. They will head directly towards the Rebel base. Where else do they have to run? Alderaan is no more, and Bail Organa will want to join the main Rebel force. They will perhaps find one tracker, perhaps two.. but not the other dozen Ive had placed aboard."

Admiral Motti stepped forward, struggling to keep the peace. "Please, my lords. We do not wish any unpleasantness. Lets try to keep calm." frankly he would have liked nothing less than to see the two dark warriors slaughter each other, but now was not the time. Preferrably someplace far away from the Death Star. "We've already layed in a pursuit course, following their heading."

Vader and Jerec continued to stare at each other, until finally Jerec turned away. "I will return to my ship... and I will report this to the Emperor."

"Of that, I have little doubt." Vader said ominously. "Just be sure to mention your own incompitance at stopping a living jedi from escaping as well."

Jerec stiffened, and new that Vader had him. "What do you suggest we do now then, my lord?" he said in defeat.

"We will wait, until the time is right." Vader said, turning back to the viewscreen.


	28. The Rebel Alliance

Chapter 26: The Rebel Alliance

The group of heroes finally met in the main hold of the Millennium Falcon. After greeting each other and providing introductions, Breha Organa looked at Han Solo. "You have our thanks, Corellian. You shall be well rewarded." Bail nodded as Master It'kla smiled. "Your ship is... quite the vessel."

Both praised and promised a reward, Han leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Not a bad bit of rescuing. Sometimes I do manage to amaze even myself."

Leia reached over and tipped him over. "Like you did it all alone." she said as Han slipped from the overturned chair. Nearly everyone let out some much needed laughter, but Chewbacca let out a huge roar of laughter that drowned out the others. "Hey!" Han said, standing up quickly and straightening out his jacket. "That wasnt fair! I wasnt ready for it!" Davin reached over and picked up Solo's chair. "Your lucky she didnt stun you or anything."

Breha looked to her husband. "What do we do now, my love?" Bail looked to Ben and Master It'kla. "We've searched the ship, and found six trackers. We cant find any others. It suffices to say that we are being tracked. We must hurry to our main base on Yavin Four and prepare a defensive actions using the schematics locked inside of Artoo Detoo."

Luke took his mothers hand and nodded. "When we meet up with the base, we will have support, ships, weapons and anything else we require. The Empire will pay for the death of our homeworld."

At those words, his mother nearly teared up, but she took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. "Yes. Yes they must."

Ben and Master It'kla nodded serenely. "It seems that the Jedi are once again needed." Obi-wan said. Leia and Het looked at them both. "What about us?" Het asked.

"We will continue your training when the current situation has changed, Pixie." Ben said, smiling to them both. Leia nodded and patted Het's shoulder. "Well, thats good. Cause I think the rebellion is going to need all the Jedi it can get."

Master It'kla looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at Ben. "She's right, Obi-wan. The Rebellion will need all the Jedi that we can contact. Do you know of any others we may call for aid?"

Ben hesitated for a few moments, and then nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes I do know of a few. Many of them have been hiding for so long that I do not believe they will wish to join the battle. But a few might be persuaded..." There were a few moments of silence. Davin Felth had removed his helmet and was standing casually by Solo, who was considering giving him a job. "You did good, Trooper." he said with a grin, clasping hands with him. "Thanks, Han." Davin said with a grin.

Bail Organa stood and walked over to Ben. "We should consider calling Master Yoda."

"Yoda?" Leia asked, looking confused. "Who's that?"

Ben grinned. "The Jedi master who instructed me... and Master It'kla... and many other jedi over the years. The Grand Master of our order. He may also know of others we may contact."

Luke listened intently then spoke. "The Grand Master? I'd very much like to meet this great warrior." Bail, Ben and Master It'kla all chuckled. "He's not what you expect." his father said after a moment.

Han shrugged. "Well, regardless of what happens where, we should be at Yavin in little under an hour."

-----

Yavin was not a habitable world. The huge gas giant was patterned with pastel high-altitude cloud formations. Here and there the softly lambent atmosphere was molded by cyclonic storms composed of six-hundred mile an hour winds which boiled rolling gases up from the Yavinesque troposphere. It was a world of lingering beauty and quick death for any who might try to penetrate to its comparatively small core of frozen liquids. Several of the giant planets numerous moons, however, were planet-sized themselves, and of these, three could support humanoid life. Particularly inviting was the satallite designated by the system's discoverers as number four. Discovered millenia ago by the Sith, it had been purged by the Jedi over five thousand years ago, and now shone like an emerald in Yavin's necklace of moons, rich with plant and animal life. But it was not listed among those worlds supporting human settlement. Yavin IV was located too far from the settled regions of the galaxy. All that remained of the original inhabitants of the planet were a number of impressive monuments, raised by the ancient Massassi, their artifacts and their world now continued to serve an important purpose.

Strange cries and barely perceptible moans sounded from every tree and copse; hoots and growls and strange mutterings issued rom creatures content to remain concealed in the dense undergrowth. Whenever dawn broke over the fourth Moon of Yavin heralding one of its long days, an especially feral chorus of shrieks and weirdly modulated screams would resound through the thick mist.

Even stranger sounds surged continually from one particular place. Here lay the most impressive of those edifices which the long vanished Massassi race had raised toward the heavens. It was a temple, a roughly pyramidal structure so colossal that it seemed impossible it could have been built without the aid of modern gravitronic construction techniques. Yet all evidence pointed only to simple machines, hand technology - and perhaps, the power of the force itself.

A tiny machine, its smooth metal sides and silvery hue incongruous amidst the all-pervasive green, appeared in the forest. It hummed like a fat, swollen beetle as it conveyed its cluster of passengers toward the open temple base. Crossing a considerable clearing, it was soon swallowed up by the dark maw in the front of the massive structure, leaving the jungle once more in the paws and claws of invisible squallers and screechers. The Massassi would never have recognized the interior of their temple. Seamed metal had replaced rock, and poured plasticrete did service for chamber division in place of wood. Nor would they have been able to see the buried layers excavated into the rock below, layers which contained hanger upon hanger linked by powerful elevators.

The landspeeder came to a gradual stop within the temple, whose first level was the uppermost of those ship-filled hangers. Its engine died obediently as the vehicle settled to the ground. A noisy cluster of humans and aliens waiting nearby ceased their conversation and rushed toward the craft.

Fortunatly Luke Organa quickly emerged from the speeder, or the man who reached it first might have pulled him bodily from it, so great was his delight at the sight of his good friend. The two friends hugged and clapped each others back. "Youre safe!" We'd feared you'd been killed!" Commander Willard said happily. Abruptly he composed himself at the sight of Bail Organa and his wife Breha. "Viceroy Organa, Queen Organa. You have no idea how good it is to see you safe." He clasped hands with Bail. "Its good to be here, Commander."

Commander Willard performed a formal bow for the Queen. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were all... lost along with the rest of the population."

"All that is past history, Commander Willard." Queen Breha said. "We have a future to live for. Alderaan and her people are gone." Her voice turned bitter cold, frightening in so delicate-looking a person. "We must see that such does not happen again."

"Well said, my love." Bail agreed. "We do not have time for our sorrows, Commander." Luke interjected briskly. "The battle station has surely tracked us here. We must use the information locked in this R2 unit to form a plan of attack. Its our only hope. The station itself is more powerful than anyone expected." His voice dropped. "If the data does not yield a weakness, there may be no stopping them." then he gestured to his Master and Ben Kenobi. "But we have incredible news. General Marek will be pleased at more company. May I introduce Masters Kenobi and It'kla."

Ben and Master It'kla both bowed formally. Commander Willard grinned happily at the news. "Welcome masters. You are most welcome here."

Davin Felth and Han Solo stood near the speeder with Chewbacca. Han was still waiting to get paid, then turned to Davin. "Hey Trooper.. after all the hubbub is said and done, why dont you come with me and Chewie. Your good in a fight.. and I could use you." Davin looked at the smuggler and smiled softly. "I appreciate the offer, sir... I'll have to think about it." but he was staring at Ben and Leia when he said it...

Leia stood nearby holding little Het's hand. The little jawa was overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of the gigantic hanger. All he wanted was to find a small tooldesk and start tinkering. But the honorable Skywalker needed his presence, and he held her hand tightly, providing her with support.

Leia was then treated to a sight unique in her experience. Several rebel technicians walked up to Artoo Detoo, positioned themselves around him, and gently hoisted him in their arms. Threepio followed his primary counterpart, while Arfive beeped and stood near Leia and Het, watching intently. Leia smiled down at her little R5 unit. He had grown particularly protective of Artoo in their time together, and Leia of him.

"This is it, Het." She said as the masterminds of the Rebellion prepared to make a stand. "Thank you for being there for me, you two."

Het squeezed her hand. "Till the sands run no more, remember?" Het said. Arfive beeped and whistled positively to her, letting her know in his own way that he would always be there for her.


	29. Preparing For War

Chapter 27: Preparing For War

The central briefing room was located deep within the bowels of the temple. The long, low-ceiling auditorium was dominated by a raised dias and huge electronic display screen at its far end. Pilots, navigators and astromechs filled the seats. Impatient, and feeling very out of place, Han Solo and Chewbacca stood as far away from the stage, with its assemblage of officers and Senators, as possible. Solo scanned the crowd, searching for Leia and Trooper. Despite some common sense entreaties, the damn woman had gone and joined the regular pilots. He didnt see Leia, but he recognized the Prince as he talked somberly with some bemedaled oldster. Then he saw Trooper, wearing civilian clothing near the front of the auditorium. He was speaking with Obi-wan Kenobi and Bail Organa. It looked like he had decided to stay as well.

When a tall, dignified gentleman with too many deaths on his soul moved to stand by the far side of the screen, Solo turned his attention to him, as did everyone else in the room. As soon as an expectant silence had gripped the crowd, General Jan Dodanna adjusted the tiny mike on his chest and indicated the small group seated close to him.

"You all know these people." he intonded with quiet power. "Bail Organa, his wife Queen Breha, and the senators and generals whose worlds have given us support, whether open or covert. They have come to be with us in what may well prove to be a decisive moment." He let his gaze touch many in the crowd, and none who were so favored remained unmoved.

"The Imperial Battlestation you now all have heard of is approaching from the far side of Yavin and its sun. That gives us a little extra time, but it must be stopped - once and for all- before it can reach this moon, before it can bring its weaponry to bear on us as it did Alderaan." A murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of the world, words of support for Bail, Breha and Luke as well.

"The station," Dodanna went on, 'is heavily shielded and mounts more firepower than half the Imperial fleet. But its defenses are designed to fend off large-scale, capital ship assaults. A small, one - or two-man fighter should be able to slip through its defensive shields."

A slim, suppple man who resembled an older version of Han Solo rose. Dodanna acknowledged his presence. "What is it, Garvin?"

Garvin Dreis, also known as Red Leader gestured toward the display screen, which showed a computer portrait of the battle station. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are our snub fighters going to be against that?"

Dodanna considered. "The Empire doesnt consider a one man fighter any threat except to another small ship, like a TIE fighter, or they would have provided a tighter defense. Apparentlhy they're convinced that their defensive weaponry can fend off any light attacks."

"Analysis of the plans provided by Luke Organa has revealed what we think is a weakness in the station's design. A capital ship couldnt get near it, but an X-wing or Y-wing fighter might. Its a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. Its size belies its importance, as it appears to be an unshielded shaft that runs directly into the main reactor system powering the station. Since this serves as an emergency outlet for waste heat in the event of reactor overproduction, its usefulness would be eliminated by particle shielding. A direct hit would initiate a chain reaction that would destroy the station."

Mutterings of disbelief ran through the room. The more experienced the pilot, the greater his expressed disbelief.

"I didnt say your approach would be easy," Dodanna admonished them. He gestured at the screen. "You must maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target is only two meters wide. Only a precise hit start the chain reaction. Also, while the port isn't particle shielded, it is completely ray-shielded. You'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A few of the pilots laughed humorlessly. One of them was a teenaged fighter pilot seated next to Leia who bore the name Wedge Antilles. Arfive was there also, seated next to Wedge's red and black astromech who emitted a long whistle of hopelessness.

"A two meter target at maximum speed - with a torpedo yet!" Antilles snorted. "Thats impossible even for the computer."

"But its not impossible." Leia protested. "I used to bullseye womp-rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

"Is that so?" another pilot, by the name of John D. Branon noted derisively. "Tell me, when you were going after your particular varmint, were there a thousand other, what did you call it, 'womp-rats' armed with power rifles firing up at you?" He shook his head sadly. "With all that firepower on the station directed at us, this will take a little more than barnyard markmanship. And besides, what does a girl know about piloting?"

Leia almost leaped across the room at the man. "I'm ten times the pilot you are!" She exclaimed. She stood up to speak to the General. "Yes, Skywalker?" Dodanna acknowleded her.

"Why go through the trench at all? Why not go straight down at the target port?" She asked.

Several of the pilots chuckled and looked at Leia like she was a country bumpkin. Jan coughed and looked around the room, bringing silence back to the chamber. "Young lady, take special note of these implacements. Theres a heavy concentration of firepower on the latitudinal axes. There is far too much firepower for anyone to come straight down upon the target. No one could make the shot from that angle."

Leia looked upset. "I could." She said, sitting down hard. Some of the pilots laughed again, but closed their mouths at sharp looks from Bail Organa and Jan Dodanna.

"Remember," Dodanna said, looking at the assembly. "You must achieve a direct hit. Gold Squadron will cover for Red Squadron on the first run. Green will cover for Blue on the second. Any questions?"

A muted buzz filled the room. One man stood, by the name of Tiree, lean and handsome - too much so, it seemed, to be ready to throw away his life for something so abstract as freedom. "What if both runs fail? What happens after that?"

Dodanna smiled tightly. "There wont be any 'after that" Tiree nodded slowly, understandingly, and sat down. "Anyone else?" Silence now...

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you."


	30. Reunion

Chapter 28: Reunion

Elevators hummed busily, lifting more and more deadly shapes from buried depths to the staging area in the primary temple hanger as Leia, Het and Arfive Defour walked toward the hanger entrance. Neither the bustling flight crews, nor the pilots performing final checkouts, nor the massive sparks thrown off as power couplings were disconnected captured Leia's attention at the moment. Instead, it was held by the activity of three far more familiar figures.

Solo, Chewbacca and Davin Felth were loading a pile of small strongboxes onto an armored landspeeder. They were completely absorbed with the activity, ignoring the preparations going on all around them. Solo glanced up briefly as Leia and the droids approached, then returned to his loading. Leia simply watched sadly, conflicting emotions careening confusedly off one another inside of her. Solo was cocky, reckless, intolerant, and smug. He was also brave to a fault, instructive, handsome and unfailingly cheery. The combination made for a confusing friend - but a friend nonetheless.

Davin on the other hand was like the brother she had never had. He was helpful, smart, brave and exceedingly loyal to Ben and her. She didnt know what she would do if someone hurt Davin. Its funny, to have come so far, from an enemy Stormtrooper to a person she would defend to the death. She wondered how it had came to that.

Davin looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Leia. We're almost done here. Then I'm going to join Ben in the control center." Leia nodded sadly to him, and then turned slowly to face Solo. "You got your reward, and your leaving then?"

Solo looked at the two of them, and nodded to the little Jawa. "Thats right, beautiful. This is the first time that Im free and clear and actually have a huge profit. And even if I didnt, you dont think Id be fool enough to stick around here." He eyed Leia appraisingly. "Why dont you come with us?" he said, something there in his voice that Leia couldnt quite identify.

The tone in his voice confused Leia even more, and then made her upset. "Why don't you look around you and see something besides yourself for a change? You know whats going to happen here, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. But you're turning your back on them..." She almost added 'and me.' to the end of the sentence, but stopped herself.

Davin, Het and Chewbacca did wonders at attempting to ignore the conversation. Solo didnt appear upset at Leia's tirade. "What good's a reward if you're not around to spend it? Attacking that battle station isnt my idea of courage - more like suicide."

"Yeah... Take care of yourself, Han." Leia said quietly, turning to leave. "But I guess thats what your best at, isnt it?" She turned back to the hanger depths, flanked by her droid and friend.

Solo started after her, hesitated, then called. "Hey, Leia... may the Force be with you." Leia looked back to see Solo wink at her. She waved - sort of. Then she was swallowed up by moving mechanics and machinery.

Solo returned to his work, lifted a box - and stopped, to see Chewbacca and Davin gazing fixedly at him. "What are you two staring at? I knwo what I'm doing. Get back to work!"

Slowly, still eyeing his partner, the Wookie returned to the task of loading the heavy crates, but Davin continued to stare at Solo. "You like her, dont you?" he asked.

Solo looked at the stormtrooper for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Dont you?" he finally spoke.

Davin turned and picked up a strongbox. "Dont we all?"

Sorrowful thoughts of Solo vanished when Leia saw the strong, handsome features of the figure standing by her ship - the ship she had been granted. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Prince Luke Organa asked her. "It could be a deadly reward."

Leia's eyes were filled with the sleek, venomous metal shape. "More than anything."

"Then whats wrong?"

Leia looked at him and shrugged. "Its Han, I thought he'd change his mind. I thought he'd join us."

"A man must follow his own path." Luke told her serenely. "No one can choose it for him. Han Solo's priorities differ from ours. I wish it were otherwise, because I actually like him. But I cant find it in my heart to condemn him.' He bowed at the waist at her. "May the Force be with you."

Leia looked saddened for a moment, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ben Kenobi's smiling face. "There you are. Listen to me closely... trust your feelings. Use what I have taught you. Be mindful of the force, and it will save your life."

Leia nodded and hugged him hard. "Im just glad your safe, Unca Ben." she said softly. He petted her hair softly, and then spoke. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Leia asked as she looked up at him.

Suddenly she was grabbed and turned quickly, and then she was in the arms of Biggs Darklighter. "BIGGS!" She exclaimed as she kissed him passionatly, holding her love tightly. Ben took little Hets hand and walked away, leaving the two of them alone together. It took a few moments, but Biggs finally broke the kiss. "When Ol' Ben found me I couldnt believe it! How'd you get here? Are you going out with us?"

Leia held onto him tight, kissing him again. 'Of course I'll be up there with you.. partners for life! Remember? Have I got some stories to tell you!"

The scene of the two lovers holding each other in the main hanger bay was in marked contrast to the solemnity with which the other men and women in the hanger went about their business. The two figures attracted the attention of Garvin Dreis, Red Leader. His face wrinkled with curiosity as he approached the two lovers. It was a face scorched by the same fire that flickered in his eyes, a blaze kindled not by revolutionary fervor but by years of living through and witnessing far too much injustice. Behind that fatherly visage a raging demon fought to escape. Soon, very soon, he would be free to let it loose.

Now he was interested in these two love-birds, who in a few hours were likely to be particles of frozen meat floating about Yavin. One of them he recognized.

"Arent you Leia Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-65 X-wing?"

"Sir," Biggs put in before his girlfriend could reply. "Leia's the best bush pilot in the outer-rim territories... Period." Leia hugged him and smiled with glee.

The older man nodded reassuringly at Leia as they studied her waiting ship. "Something to be proud of. Ive got over a thousand hours in an Incom skyhopper myself." He paused a moment before going on. "I met your father once when I was just a boy, Leia. He was a great pilot. You'll do all right out there. If you've got half your father's skill, you'll do a damn sight better than all right."

"You knew my father?" Leia asked excitedly. "What was he like?"

Garvin looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. "He was the greatest starfighter pilot Ive ever known... and he was an exceptional jedi. The universe is a darker place without him."

He left them and hurried toward his own ship. Leia had a hundred questions to ask him, and no time for even one. She turned back to Biggs and hugged him again, kissing him softly. "You be careful, you hear me?"

Biggs held onto her for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of her back in his arms. "You too, hotshot.' he said, kissing her quickly. "Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?"

"All right. I told you we'd be together here, Biggs."

"You did." Her boyfriend was moving toward a cluster of waiting fighters, adjusting his suit. "Its going to be like old times, Leia. "We're a couple of shooting stars that can't be stopped!"

Leia laughed. They used to reassure themselves with that cry when they piloted starships of sandhills and dead logs behind the flaking, pitted buildings of Anchorhead...seems like centuries ago.

Once more Leia turned back to her ship, admiring its deadly lines. Arfive Defour was being snuggled into the astromech socket behind the fighter cockpit. Ben and little Het stood below, watching the operation with Artoo Detoo and See-Threepio. "Hold on tight." See-Threepio was cautioning the R5 unit. "You've got to come back. If you dont come back, I'll never hear the end of it from Artoo." For Threepio, that statement amounted to an overwhelming outburst of emotion. Artoo beeped up at the other astromech as well.

Arfive beeped confidently down at his friends. Farther down the hanger Leia saw Red Leader already set in his acceleration chair and signaling to his ground crew. Another roar was added to the monstrous din filling the hanger area as ship after ship activated its engines. In that enclosed rectangle of temple the steady thunder was overpowering.  
Leia knelt to hug little Het, who yelled at her to stay safe. She kissed his head and then turned to face Ben. He hugged her as well, and nodded to her. She then climbed her cockpit ladder and slipped into the cockpit seat. As she studied the various controls as ground attendants began wiring her via cords and umbilicals into the ship, her confidence increased steadily. The instrumentation was necessarily simplified and, as she had hoped, much like her old skyhopper.

Something patted her helmet, and she glanced up to see the crew chief leaning close. He had to shout to be heard above the deafening howl of multiple engines. "That R5 unit of yours is a little beat up, do you want a new one?"

Leia glanced briefly back at the secured droid before replying. Arfive Defour looked like a permanant piece of the fighter. "Not for every novagem in the galaxy! Thats my Arfive your talking about! You all ready, Arfive?" the droid replied with a reassuring beep. Arfive was where he had always wanted to be. He had achieved his dream... a good master who would treat him with kindness.

As the crew chief jumped clear, Leia commenced the final checkout of all instruments. Her ship began to roll forward on repulsor power, slowly but with increasing speed, toward the gaping mouth of the temple.


	31. Casting Shadows

Chapter 29: The Battle of Yavin: Casting Shadows

Luke Organa sat silently before the huge display screen on which Yavin and its moons were displayed. A large red dot moved steadily toward the fourth of those satellites. Bail Organa, Jan Dodanna, Obi-wan and Master It'kla stood behind him, their eyes also intent on the screen. Tiny green flecks began to appear around the fourth moon, to coalesce into small clouds like hovering emerald gnats.

Bail put a hand on his shoulder. It was comforting. "The red represents the progress of the Imperial Battle station as it moves deeper into Yavin's system." He said officially, then he looked at his son with compassion. "Your worried about her, arent you?"

Before Luke could answer, a commander behind him declared. "Our ships are all away."

Luke looked at his father, and sighed. "She can handle herself. We should have the rest of the crews bring up the older vessels on the lower levels in case we need to have an emergency evacuation."

Master Kenobi agreed. "He's right. We should get as much of the civilians ready to escape as soon as possible. Just in case."

Jan turned to the command crew. "See to it. Prepare all vessels capable of flying."

-----

Outside, a single man stood alone in the cylindrical hold, secured to the top of a rapier-thin tower. Staring through fixed-mount electrobinoculars, he was the sole visible representative of the vast technology buried in the green purgatory below. Muted cries, moans, and primeval gurglings drifted up to him from the highest treetops. Some were frightening, some less so, but none were as indicative of power held in check as the small fleet of fighters which burst into view above the observer. Keeping a tight formation, they exploded through humid air to vanish into the morning cloud cover far above. Sound shadows rattled the trees moments later, in a forlorn attempt to catch up to the engines which had produced them.

Slowly assuming attack formations combining X- and Y- wing ships, the various fighters began ot move outward from the moon, out past the oceanic atmosphere of giant Yavin, out to meet the technologic executioner. Garvin Dries now lowered his yellow glare visor and adjusted his gunsights as he checked the ships to either side of him.

"Red boys,' he adressed his intership pickup. "this is Red Leader. Adjust your selectors and check in. Approaching target at one point three."

Ahead, the bright sphere of what looked like one of Yavin's moons, but wasnt began to glow with increasing brightness. It shone with an eerie metallic glow utterly unlike that of any natural satellite. As he watched the giant battle station make its way around the rim of Yavin, Garvin's thoughts traveled back over the years. Over the uncountable injustices, the innocents taken away for interrogation and never heard from again - the whole multitude of evils incurred by an increasingly corrupt and indifferent Imperial government. All those terrors and agonies were concentrated, magnified, represented by the single bloated feat of engineering they were approaching now.

"Im reading a single Star Destroyer on the port side of the station." A Y-wing pilot by the name of Keyan Farlander called. Garvin looked at the readouts, and sighed. This was not going to be easy at all. "Blue and Green Squadron, on your first run you are to take out that Star Destroyer." A squadron of Y-wings, followed by six X-wings headed towards the Star Destroyer as the rest of the fighters aimed straight for the heart of the Death Star. "This is it, boys and girls." Garvin said into the mike. "Red Two, you're too far out. Close it up, Wedge."

The young pilot Leia had encountered in the temple briefing room glanced to starboard, then back to his instruments. He executed a slight adjustment, frowning. "Sorry, boss. My ranger seems to be a few points off. I'll have to go on manual. Mynock?" He asked his astromech. "See what you can do about that ranger."

"Check, Red Two. Watch yourself." Garvin announced. "All ships, stand by to lock S-foils in attack position."

"This is Red Four, standing by." John D. Bahnon said over the comm.

"Red Six, standing by." Jek Porkins said.

"Red Three, standing by." She heard her love Biggs Darklighter announce.

"Red Two, standing by." Wedge Antilles spoke. Other members of Red Squadron replied, until finally Leia herself said. "Red Five, standing by."

"Execute." Garvin commanded. The double wings on the X-wings fighters split apart, like narrow blades. Each fighter now displayed four wings, its wing mounted armament and quadruple engines now deployed for maximum firepower and maneuverability.

Ahead, the Imperial station continued to grow. Surface features became visible as each pilot recognized docking bays, broadcast antennae, and other man-made towers and canyons.

-----

Aboard the Star Destroyer Vengeance, Inquisitor Jerec watched in surprise as the rather pathetic response the Rebellion had sent against the Death Star. "This is their 'great fleet?" he asked incrediously. "Perhaps thirty ships? And fighters no less? Where are the capital ships?" He chuckled, watching as a squadron of Y-wings supported by at least six X-wings approached his flagship. "This is... ridiculous. Send out thirty fighters..." He hesitated, and stretched out with his abilities... "And prepare my personal fighter."

-----

As she neared that threatening black sphere for the second time, Leia's breathing grew faster. Not out of fear, but excitement. Automatic life-support machinery detected the respiratory shift and compensated properly. Something began to buffet her ship, almost as if she were back in her skyhopper again, wrestling with the unpredictable winds of Tatooine. She experienced a moment of uncertainty until the calming voice of Red Leader sounded in her ears.

"We're passing through their magnetic shields. Hold tight. Switch your deflectors on, double front."

The shaking and buffeting continued, worsened. Not knowing how to compensate, Leia did exactly what she should have: remained in control and followed orders. Then the turbulence was gone and the deathly cold peacefulness of space had returned.

"Thats it, we're through," Red Leader told them quietly. "Keep all channels silent until we're on top of them. It doesnt look like they're expecting much resistance."

-----

Keyan Farlander was a farmboy from the peaceful agrarian planet Agamar. He had joined the Rebellion when his parents had been killed by the Empire. Now was his chance to give his sworn enemies some payback. He clicked over to Blue Squadron's private comm channel. "Ok boys. I want everyone to link your astromechs with mine. I want you all to aim for the same spot on that ship." It took a few seconds.for the astromechs to link up. The fighter pilots watched as Tie fighters started to pour from the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. "I'm reading twenty... no thirty fighters... make that thirty one." Green Leader, also known as Samuel Raider announced. "Ignore them for the moment." Keyan said calmly. "Everyone fire upon my second go." He pulled the trigger quickly twice in succession. "Go... GO!"

Thirty six proton torpedoes fired in twin staggered formations towards the powerful Star Destroyer... all of them aimed at the same spot.

-----

Captain Artemis Variss of the Star Destroyer Vengeance watched as the torpedoes wave approached. HIs shields were up, but he knew better. "Abandon ship." He announced to his crew, heading to his personal escape pod as quickly as possible. "ABANDON SHIP!" he screamed again as the first torpedoes hit the shields.

-----

The twin staggered torpedo strikes hit the shields at the apex of the main power core of the Star Destroyer. The first strike weakened the shields just enough to allow the next thirty four torpedoes to pass completely through. Escape pods launched as the Star Destroyer was hit amidship, explosions ripping through the superstructure with catastrophic results. In his personal experimental Tie Defender, Jerec watched as his flagship was shattered before his very eyes. "Destroy them!" He screamed into his comm. "KILL THEM ALL!"

-----

"First bloods ours boys!" Keyan announced. "Break up into flight groups and take em on head to head!" He turned his Y-wing to face the approaching Tie fighters with a grin. "This is where the fun begins."

"Good job, Blue boys!" Red Leader said over his comm. Leia smiled as they watched the Star Destroyer went from ship of the line to floating scrap. She turned to face the approaching station. Though half the great station remained in shadow, they were now near enough for Leia to be able to discern individual lights on its surface. A ship that could show phases matching a moon... once again she marveled at the misplaced ingenuity and effort which had gone into its construction. Thousands of lights scattered across its curving expanse gave it the appearance of a floating city.

Some of Leia's comrades, since this was their first sight of the station, were impressed. "Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge Antilles gasped over his open comm. "Cut the chatter, Red Two." Red Leader ordered. "Accelerate to attack velocity."

Grim determination showed in Leia's expression as she flipped several switches above her head and began adjusting her conputer target readout. Arfive Defour reexamined the nearing station and thought untranslatable electronic thoughts.

"This is it, Arfive... Lets get em!"


	32. Summoning Light

Chapter 30: The Battle of Yavin: Summoning Light

Garvin Dreis compared the station with the location of their proposed target area. "Gold Leader," he called toward the squadron of Y-wings covering them. "This is Red Leader. We're in position; you can go right in. The exhaust shaft is farther to the north. We'll keep 'em busy down here."

Gold Leader, also known as John 'Dutch" Vander, was the polar opposite of Leia's squadron commander. He resembled the popular notion of a credit accountant - short, slim, shy. His skills and dedication however, easily matched those of his counterpart and old friend. "We're starting for the target shaft now. Stand by to take over if anything happens."

Check, Gold Leader," came Garvin's reply. "We're going to cross their equatorial axis and try to draw their fire." He checked the readouts on the battle raging behind them. It seemed that Blue and Green Squadron had the upper hand somewhat. He turned back to focus on the battle ahead. "May the Force be with you."

From the approaching swarm, two squadrons of fighters broke clear. The X-wings dove directly for the bulge of the station, far below, while the Y-wings curved down and northward over its surface.

-----

Within the station, alarm sirens began a mournful clangorous wail as slow-to-react personnel realized that the impregnable fortress was actually under organized attack. Admiral Motti and his tacticians had expected the rebels' resistance to be centered around a massive defense of the moon itself. He was completely unprepared for an offensive response consisting of dozens of tiny snub fighters.

On the main observation deck, Motti chuckled. While unprepared, it didnt mean that he had to worry. He actually chuckled lightly. "This is prepostorous. The greatest threat to the stability of the Empire... and all they can throw at us are snub fighters." He shook his head, and waved his tacticians away. "Remove them from my sky." he was looking forward to the destruction of Yavin IV. "And have the superlaser ready."

Imperial efficiency was in the process of following the Admiral's orders. Soldiers scrambled to man enormous defensive weapons emplacements. Servodrivers thrummed as powerful motors aligned the huge devices for firing. Soon a web of annihilation began to envelop the station as energy weapons, ion bolts, and explosive shells ripped out at the oncoming rebel craft.

-----

"This is Red Five." Leia announced to her mike as she nose dived her ship in a radical attempt to confuse any electronic predictors below. The gray surface of the battle station streaked past her cockpit. "I'm going in."

"I'm right behind you, Red Five." She heared Biggs voice in her ears.

The target in Leia's sights was as stable as that of the Imperial defenders was evasive. Bolts flew from the tiny vessel's weapons. One started a huge fire on the dim surface below, which would burn until the crew of the station could shut off the flow of air to the damaged section. Leia's arms strained as she yanked hard on the controls, pulling her fighter into a steep climb away from the explosion. Biggs could barely keep up with her. "Leia, slow down! You better give yourself more lead time or your gonna end up splattered all over the station!"

Leia shrugged, enthused at her success so far. "No worries, Biggs. It was just like my move with Deak in Beggers Canyon!"

Energy bolts and sun-bright beams continued to create a chromatic maze in the space above the station as the rebel fighters crisscrossed back and forth over its surface, firing at whatever looked like a decent target. Two of the tiny craft concentrated on a power terminal. It blew up, throwing lightning-sized electic arcs from the stations innards.

-----

Keyan Farlander dove his Y-wing so hard his inertial compensators were struggling to keep up. His squad had came out of the first trading of fire with the Ties pretty good. Only one fighter had been damaged, and that had been from Green Squadron, a failed shield. Now his squad had broken into twin flight groups, each one covering the other as the Ties broke into dogfights with them. He listened as Blue 4, his friend Thurlow Harris screamed for help over the comm. "I got this guy all over me! I cant shake him!"

Keyan flipped his fighter to get a look at what was happening. Some type of experimental fighter was practically locked on Harris' tail, pouring a seemingly endless spray of firepower against the Y-wings shields. Keyan slammed his engines into overdrive, struggling to come to Harris' assistance, but it was too late. Thurlow Harris's scream as his fighter exploded resounded in Keyans ears. "NO!" Keyan cried out, as he fired at extreme long range, trying to get the attention of the experimental fighter. It ignored his attack and flipped over to pursue another Y-wing, this one piloted by Ernek Marskan. Keyan keyed his mike quickly. "Marskan! You got a bogey on your tail!"

Ernek quickly stopped pursuing the Tie he had been getting a lock on, and yanked back on the controls, struggling to get away from the strange Tie. But the pilot refued to be lost. He fired straight and true. Keyan watched as another of his squadron was destroyed by this mysterious fighter. "Hey! scumbag! Try that against me!" he challenged the ship.

-----

In his experimental Tie-defender Inquisitor Jerec smiled as he destroyed another of his enemies. He sensed where the other ships were heading, and flew with his force abilities giving him a direct advantage. He knew which way his opponents would turn, knew where to shoot to intercept them... then he heard the challenging words from a Y-wing screaming his direction weapons blazing.

The Force was strong with this pilot... Jerec could sense it. The Force was not trained, only rough edged and uncontrolled... but that didnt stop the pilot from using it subconsciously. Jerec grinned. This must be the boy, Luke Organa, come to face insermountable odds to save his beloved Rebellion. He laughed and turned to face his prey, switching to ion cannons... to take the boy alive. "Now you are mine!"

-----

On Yavin IV, the leaders of the Rebellion watched as the battle played out. Bail looked concern at the small battle where the Star Destroyer had been. "They're getting killed out there." He said softly. Jan Dodanna looked at Obi-wan and Master It'kla. "If they do not survive the battle, we may only have one shot at the thermal exhaust port. If the Death Star launches fighters...' He hesitated. "I suggest everyone begin evacuation immediatly." Luke looked around the room. "We dont have enough time. We'll never get everyone off the moon before its destroyed."

Obi-wan looked at Master It'kla and sighed. "Perhaps...its time we joined the battle."

Bail looked at the two Jedi. "All of our main fighters are in the battle. We don't have any others available."

Master It'kla turned to the main readouts of ships and supplies being readied for the evacuation. "Mostly shuttles and cargo craft... wait..." he pointed at the screen. "Here."

Obi-wan scrutinized the screen. "Thats it." He said softly. Luke looked at the words closely. "You have got to be kidding! That things a relic from the Clone Wars..." he flushed red as Ben and Master It'kla looked at him serenely. "I... apologize, masters. I meant no offense."

"None was taken, I assure you." Ben said as he turned to look at the little Jawa Het. "My friend... we'll need your help." the little jawa nodded, and stepped forward bravely. "We will also need your astromech, Luke." Master It'kla said as they left the chamber.

-----

Moving from position to position, a figure of dark calm amid the chaos, was Darth Vader. A harried Commander rushed up to him and reported breathlessly. "Lord Vader, we count at least thirty of them, of two types. They've already destroyed the Star Destroyer Vengeance, and they're so small and quick the fixed guns cannot follow them accurately. They continuously evade the predictors. Admiral Motti has continuously refused to launch fighters and is in fact ignoring the battle. He is convinced that we are in no danger and is obsessed with destroying the Yavin moon."

Vader turned to him and nodded, "Get all of Black Squadron to their fighters. They are under my personal command. We'll have to destroy them ship to ship."

Within numerous hangers red lights began flashing and an insistent alarm started to ring. Ground crews for Darth Vaders personal squadron worked frantically to ready ships as flight-suited Imperial pilots grabbed for hemlets and packs.

-----

"Leia," requested Garvin Dreis as he skimmed smoothly through a rain of fire, "Let me know when you're off the block."

"I'm on my way now."

"Watch yourself." the voice urged over the cockpit speaker. "There's a lot of fire coming from the starboard side of that deflection tower."

"Im on it, dont worry." Leia responded confidently. Putting her fighter into a twisting dive, she sliced once more across metal horizons. Antenae and small protruding emplacements burst into transitory flame as bolts from her wing tips struck with deadly accuracy. She grinned as she pulled up and away from the surface as intense lines of energy passed through space recently vacated. Damned if it wasnt like hunting womp-rats back home in the crumbling canyons of Tatooine's wastes. Biggs followed Leia on a similar run, even as Imperial pilots from Black Squadron prepared to lift clear of the station. Within the many docking bays technical crews rushed hurriedly to unlock power cables and conclude desperate final checks. More care was taken in preparing a particular craft mearest one of the bay ports, a Tie Advanced, into which Darth Vader barely succeeded in squeezing his huge frame. Once set in the seat he did a manual check of his controls.

The atmosphere of the war room back in the temple was one of nervous expectancy. The battle above the death star with the remains of the Vengeance was not going well. At first, it seemed that the two squadrons were doing well. But that single strange fighter was singlehandedly destroying every fighter that came against it.. except for Keyan Farlander. Even now the two fighters attempted to destroy the other. Occasional blinks and buzzes from the main battle screen sounded louder thant the soft sussuration of hopeful people trying to reassure one another. Luke heard a technician speak. "Jedi One is leaving the docking bay. ETA with the Death Star... fifteen minutes." Then he leaned a little closer to his readouts. "Squad leaders - attention; squad leaders - attention! We've picked up a new set of signals from the other side of the station. Enemy fighters coming your way."

Leia received the report at the same time as everyone else. She began hunting the sky for the predicted Imperial fighters, her gaze dropping to her instrumentation. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

"Maintain visual scanning." Garvin Dreis directed. "With all this energy flying, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up. Remember, they can jam every instrument on your ship except your eyes." Leia turned again, and this time saw an Imperial already pursuing an X-wing - an X-wing with a number Leia quickly recognized.

"Biggs!" she shouted. "You picked one up! Im coming!"

"I can't see it!" came her boyfriends panicked response. "Where is he? I can't see it!"

So absorbed in his pursuit of Biggs was the Imperial pilot that he didn't see Leia, who rotated her own ship, flipped out of the concealing gray below and dropped in behind him. Electronic crosshairs lined up according to the computer readout instructions, and Leia fired repeatedly. Thre was a small explosion in space - tiny compared with the enormous energies being put out by the emplacements on the surface of the battle station. But the explosion was of particular significance to three people: Leia, Biggs and, most particularly, to the pilot of the TIE fighter, who was vaporized with his ship.

"Got him!" Leia said excitedly.

-----

Keyan Farlander was having a harder time with his part of the battle. His wingman had just been destroyed by the mysterious ace fighter. He had sent the remainder of Blue and Green Squadron to assist Red and Gold squadron with their runs. His left engine was sparking, and his astromech, Beeper, was hard pressed to keep the engine running. "Just do what you can, Beeper!" Keyan said as he slammed the Y-wing into a spiral turn in a mad dash attempt to lose the fighter again. It had locked onto his tail for the fourth time and was once again pounding his shields with ion blasts. Keyan didnt get it. Why would this guy want him alive?

-----

Jerec was impressed. It seemed that the prince of Alderaan was a top notch pilot. He had continuously dodged the Inquisitors attempts to shut down his fighter, and had even damaged his own vessel. His starboard wing had several blast marks and one of his solar cell wings had to be shut down due to excessive overheating. "The force is strong with you boy. Palpatine will be pleased when I bring you before him." He saw other fighters being launched from the Death Star. "About time." he said in disgust. This battle should have been over already. It seemed that the new commander of the battle station was an idiot. He was surprised again when the surprisingly nimble Y-wing spun away, twisting about in an attempt to lock onto his tail.

-----

"Im hit! I'm hit!"

That was all John D. had time to scream before oblivion took him from behind. Far above and to one side Garvin Dreis saw John D.s ship expand in a fiery ball. His lips may have whitened slightly. Otherwise he might as well never have seen the X-wing explode, for all the reaction he displayed. He had more important things to do. "Tighten it up, Red Two, tighten it up." he was saying. "Watch those towers."

"Heavy fire, boss." came the voice of Wedge Antilles, "twenty three degrees."

"I see it, Pull in, pull in. We're picking up some interference."

"I can't believe it." Biggs was stammering. "I've never seen such firepower!"

"Pull in, Red Five, pull in." A pause, then, "Leia, do you read me? Leia? Watch your back, Leia! watch your back!" Fighters above you, coming in!"

"I can't shake him!" Leia's frightened reply.

Something cut across the sky toward both ships. "I'm on him, Leia." shouted Wedge Antilles. "hold on!"

"Biggs! Where are you?" Leia cried out as her fighter was hit. "Arfive, somethings wrong with the port stabilizer, see what you can do with it!" Then her eyes widened as something appeared, not to the sides or behind, but almost directly in front of her. It was bright and moving incredibly fast, and then it was firing just above her. Taken completely by surprise, the Imperial fighter came apart just as its pilot realized what had happened.

Leia turned for the rendezvous mark as Wedge shot past overhead. "Thanks, Wedge. Fooled me too!" Leia murmured, breathing a little more easily.

"Good shooting Wedge!" That was Biggs again. "Red Six, I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins."

"I'm right with you, Red Three." came Jek Porkins assurance.

Biggs leveled them off, then let go with full weaponry. No one ever decided exactly what it was he hit, but the small tower that blew up under his blaster cannons was obviously more important than it looked. A series of sequential explosions hopscotched across a large section of the battle station's surface, leaping from one terminal to the next. Biggs had already shot past the area of disturbance, but his companion, following slightly behind, received a full dose of whatever energy was running wild down there. Leia followed Jek Porkins and Biggs, and barely avoided the explosion of energy.

"Ive got a problem here." Porkins announced. "My converter's running wild." That was an understatement. Every instrument on his control panels had abruptly gone berserk.

"Eject - Red six!" Advised Biggs. "Red Six, do you read?"

"I'm okay." Porkins replied. "I can hold her. Give me a little room to run, Biggs."

"Your too low," his companion yelled. "Pull up!"

"PULL UP NOW!" Leia screamed into the comm. At the young womans cry, Jek thought he had a Tie on his tail, and immediatly yanked back on the stick. The maneuver saved his life. With his instrumentation not providing proper information, Porkins ship was flying dangerously low and had almost impacted with the station. Now he flew straight away. "Im still having problems." he said, trying to stabilize his fighters systems. Even his astromech was having problems. "Im out for now."

"Try to get back to Yavin, Jek." Biggs suggested. "Leia, hook up with me, and lets head to the target port."

"Right behind you, Biggs." Leia said, flying formation.


	33. Enchanting Illumination

Chapter 31: The Battle of Yavin: Enchanting Illumination

Keyan Farlander knew he was in serious trouble. Once again that damnable ace fighter had locked onto him and this time he had run out of luck. His shields collapsed under the latest fussilade, and now the ion bolts were hitting hull. His systems started to overload and spark, and he quickly slapped cuttoff switches. "Beeper! Shut down! Do it now!" his astromech did as he was instructed. The lights on the astromechs dome going out just as the Y-wing's engines flamed out. He watched as the strange Tie flew overhead, and waggled its wings in victory. "Laugh it up, buddy." Keyan said, as he bided his time. "You just wait."

-----

Inquisitor Jerec smiled at the dead Y-wing floating in space. Now all he had to do was assist in the destruction of the rest of the small snub fighters, come back and pick up his prize, witness the destruction of the Rebellion, and then take the boy prince to the Emperor. All in all, aside from the destruction of his flagship, it was panning out to be a good day. He twisted his fighter towards the Death Star, and headed towards the group of fighters preparing for their main assault.

-----

Keyan watched as the fighter turned away from him and headed towards the Death Star. His current trajectory was carrying him out into deep space, away from Yavin and the Death Star itself. He pulled an emergency switch and started to unstrap himself. He needed to cold-start Beeper... and then they would have to cold-start the Y-wing. A tricky proposition at best. If he had shut down enough systems in time before they were burnt out permanantly, there was a small chance he could rejoin the battle.

-----

It was comparatively quiet near the equator of the battle station. So intense and vicious had been the remains of Blue and Green squadron's assault on the poles that Imperial resistance had been concentrated there. Gold Leader surveyed the false peace with mournful satisfaction, knowing it wouldnt last for long.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," he announced into his mike. "We're starting our attack run. The exhaust port is marked and locked in. No flak, no enemy fighters up here - yet. Looks like we'll get at least one smooth run at it."

"I copy, Gold Leader." the voice of his counterpart responded. "We'll try to keep them busy up here."

Three Y-wing fighters dropped out of the stars, diving toward the battle-station surface. At the last possible minutethey swerved to dip into the main equitorial trench that encircled the station. Metal ramparts raced past on three sides of them. Gold Leader hunted around, noticed the temporary absence of Imperial fighters. He adjusted a control and addressed his squadron. "This is it, boys. Remember, when you think you're close, go in a little closer before you drop your torps.Switch all power to front deflector screens, switch all power to front deflector screens. Never mind what they throw at you from the side. We can't worry about that now."

Imperial crews lining the trench rudely awoke to the fact that their heretofore ignored section of the station was coming under attack. They reacted speedily, and soon energy bolts were racing at the attacking ships in a steadily increasing volume. Occasionally one would explode near one of the onrushing Y-wings, jostling it without real damage.

"A little agressive, arent they?" Gold Two, Tiree, reported over his mike.

Gold Leader, known as Jon "Dutch" Vander reacted quietly. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five?"

Gold Five, known casually to most of the rebel pilots as Pops, somehow managed to make an estimate of the trench's defenses while simultaneously piloting his fighter through the growing hail of fire. His helmet was battered almost to the point of uselessness from the effects of more battles than anyone had a right to survive. "Say about twenty guns," he finally decided, "Some on the surface and some on the towers."

Gold Leader acknowledged the information with a grunt as he pulled his computer-targeting visor down in front of his face. Explosions continued to rock the fighter. "Switch to targeting computer." he declared.

"Computer locked in." came one reply. "I'm getting a signal." the young pilots rising excitement marked his reply.

But Pops was expectantly cool and confident - though it didn't sound like it from what he murmured half to himself: "No doubt about it, this is going to be some trick."

Unexpectedly, all defensive fire from the surrounding emplacements ceased. An eerie quiet clung to the trench as the surface continued to blur past the skimming Y-wings.

"Whats this?" Tiree blurted, looking around worriedly. "The guns, they've stopped. Why?"

It was Pops who was first to properly evaluate this seeming aberration on the enemy's part. "Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters."

"Here they come!" Vander said, reading a readout. "Four marks at two ten!"

-----

Above Inquisitor Jerec had joined Darth Vader and his two wingmen. "Just stay out of my way, Inquisitor." Vader said over the mike. Jerec ground his teeth together, but acknowledged. "Very well, Lord Vader. I'm on your wing." The Tie Defender took a position besides Darth Vader's Advanced Tie, while the two fighters of Black squadron took positions on the outside of them.

-----

Inside the Y-wing, a tiny screen on the targeting computer continued to read out the shrinking distance to their target, but it wasnt shrinking fast enough. "We're sitting ducks down here," Tiree observed nervously.

"We'll just have to ride it out," Pops told them all. "We cant defend ourselves and go for the target at the same time." he fought down old reflexes as his own screen revealed four Tie fighters in precision formation diving almost vertically down toward them.

-----

"I'll take them myself." Darth Vader announced as he calmly adjusted his controls. The stars whipped past behind him. "Cover me." In the Tie Defender besides him, Inquisitor Jerec bit his tongue to calm himself. "As you wish, my lord."

-----

Tiree was the first to die. The young pilot never knowing what hit him, never seeing his executioner. Despite his experience, Dutch was on the verge of panic when he saw his wingman dissolve in flame. "We're trapped down here! No way to maneuver - the trench walls are too close!"

"Stay on target." Admonished Pop's voice. "Stay on target."

"Loosen up!" Dutch cried out into his mike.

Behind them, Darth Vader permitted himself a moment of undisciplined pleasure as he readjusted his targeting computer. The rebel craft continued to travel a straight, unevasive course. Again Vader touched finger to fire control.

Something screeched in Gold Leader's helmet, and fire started to consume his instrumentation. "I'm hit!"

A second Y-wing exploded in a ball of vaporized metal, scattering a few solid shards of debris across the trench. This second loss proved too much even for Pops to take. he manipulated controls, and his ship commenced rising in a slow curve out of the trench. Behind him, Darth Vader and Inquisitor Jerec moved to follow.  
"Gold Five to Red Leader." Pops reported. "Lost Tiree, Lost Dutch."

"I copy, Gold Five!" Garvin Dreis said, watching the battle from his position.

"They came in from behind!" Pops cried out just as the first bolts struck. One energy beam seared his port engine, igniting gas within. The engine blew apart, taking controls and stabilizing elements with it. Unable to compensate, Pops only had time for a few last words. "So long, Garvin." It was the last message of many from a veteran.

Garvin Dreis forced a crispness he didnt feel into his voice as he tried to shunt aside the death of his old friend. "Red boys, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one. All wings report in."

"Red Leader, this is Red Ten, I copy."

"Red Two here," Wedge acknowledged. "Coming towards you, Red Leader."

"This is Red Five." Leia declared. "Im coming up besides you."

"Red Three, standing by." Biggs announced.

"Red Twelve, standing by." Came another voice.

Back alongside Yavin's indifferent bulk, Jan Dodanna finished an intense discussion with several of his principle advisors, then moved to the long range transmitter. "Red Leader, this is Base One. Double check your own attack prior to commencement. Have your wingmen hold back and cover for you. Keep half your group out of range to make the next run. Help is on the way, ETA five minutes."

Help?" Garvin said to himself, but he didnt have time to worry about that now. "Copy, Base One." he responded. "Red Ten, Red Twelve, join with me."

Two ships leveled off to flank the squadron commander. Garvin checked them out. Satisfied that they were positioned properly for the attack run, he set the group to follow in case they should fail.

"Red Five, this is Red Leader. Leia, take Red Two and three with you. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."

"Copy, Red Leader." Leia acknowledged, trying to slow her heart slightly. "May the Force be with you. Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up." Together the three fighters assumed a tight formation high above the firefight still raging between other rebel craft of Green and Blue squadrons and the Imperial gunmen below.

-----

Keyan tried again. "Come on Beeper! Give it everything you got!" Behind him, the little teal colored astromech squeeled as it once again attempted to cold start the Y-wing's reactor. Keyan watched helplessly as the fighters of his squadron were being killed... and for a second he caught sight of that thrice cursed experimental fighter, now with three others, taking out even more of his friends. "COME ON!" he used the handcrank to the primer for the reactor, struggling to help his friend. "They need us!"

-----

The horizon flip-flopped ahead of Garvin as he commenced his approach to the station surface. "Red Ten, Red Twelve, stay back until we spot those fighters, then cover me." All three X-wings reached the surface, leveled off, then arced into the trench. His wingmen dropped further and further back behind until Red Leader was seemingly alone in the vast gray chasm. No defensive fire greeted him as he raced toward the distant target. he found himself looking around nervously, checking and rechecking the same instruments. "This doesnt look right." he found himself muttering.

Red Ten sounded equally concerned. "You should be able to see the target by now."

Garvin checked his scanner again, and then called to Leia. "Red Five, do you see them from where you are?"

Leia's attention was riveted to the surface of the station. "No signs of - wait!" four rapidly moving points o flights caught her eye. "There they are. Coming in point three five."

Red Ten turned and looked in the indicated direction. "I see them."

"I'm almost in range." Garvin said calmly. "Targets ready... coming up. Just hold them off me for a few seconds."

But Darth Vader and Inquisitor Jerec were already setting their own fire controls as they dropped like a stone toward the trench. "Close up formation. I'll take them myself." Jerec almost screamed in rage into his mike, but kept his mouth shut.

Red Twelve went first, both engines blown. A slight deviation in flight path and his ship slammed into the trench wall. Red Ten slowed and accelerated, bobbed drunkenly, but could do little within the confines of those metal walls.

"I can't hold them!" Red Ten said in terror.

The squadron commander was wholly absorbed in lining up two circles within his targeting visor. "Almost there... almost there..."

Red Ten glanced around frantically. "They're right behind me!"

Garvin Dreis was amazed at how calm he was. the targeting computer was partly responsible, enabling him to concentrate on tiny, abstract images to the exclusion of all else... including the death cry of Red Ten as his fighter exploded behind

Then the two circles matched, turned red, and a steady buzzing sounded in his helmet. His fingers gripped the firing triggers. "Its away!"

Two torpedoes flew straight from the nose of his fighter just as he pulled up. Several explosions billowed in his wake.

"Its a hit!" came an excited response from one of the other pilots of Green Squadron.

Garvin's reply was thick with disappointment. "Negative. negative. They didnt go in. They just impacted on the surface." Disappointment killed him too, as he neglected to watch behind him. Garvin felt his fighter get hit repeatedly, and closed his eyes. "Red Five, this is Red Leader. Move into position. Leia, Start your attack run - stay low and wait until your right on top of it. Its not going to be easy."

"Red Leader, head to point Oh-five. We'll cover for you."

"Negative." Garvin said, tiredly. "They've already taken out my upper starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run."

It was less than a minute before Garvin Dreis's gyrating X-wing plowed into the surface of the station.

Leia closed her eyes. Garvin Dreis had been a good man. "Biggs, Wedge, Lets close it up." she was saying. "We're going in nd we're going in full throttle, that should keep those fighters off our backs."

"Right behind you boss." noted Wedge, emphasizing the title.

"At that speed do you think we'll be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked

"Are you kidding?" Leia sneered playfully as they began their dive toward the surface. "It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home."


	34. Invoking Darkness

Chapter 32: The Battle of Yavin: Invoking Darkness

At high speed the three slim fighters charged charged the glowing surface, pulling out after the last moment. Leia skimmed so close over the station hull that the tip of one wing grazed a protruding antenna, sending metal splinters flying. Instantly they were enveloped in a meshwork of energy bolts and explosive projectiles. It intensified as they dropped down into the trench.

"It seems we've upset them!" Biggs chortled, treating the deadly display of energy as though it were all a show being put on for their amusement.

"This is fine." Leia commented, surprised at the clear view ahead. "I can see everything."

Wedge wasnt quite as confident as he studied his own readouts. "My scope shows the tower, but I can't make out the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?"

"It better." Biggs muttered.

Leia didnt offer an evaluation - she was too busy holding a course through the turbulence produced by exploding bolts. Then, as if on command, the defensive fire ceased. She glanced around and up for signs of the expected TIE fighters, but she saw nothing. Her hand went to drop the targeting visor into position, and just for a moment she hesitated. Then she swung it down in front of her eyes. "Watch yourselves." she ordered her companions.

"What about that tower?" Wedge asked worriedly.

"You worry about those fighters," Leia said quitly. "I got the tower."

They rushed on, closing on the target every second. Wedge stared upwards, and his gaze suddenly froze. "Here they come - oh point three!"

-----

Vader was setting his controls when Inquisitor Jerec broke attack silence. "They're making their approach too fast - they'll never get out in time."

"Stay with them." Vader commanded.

"They're going too fast to get a fix." Jerec announced with certainty.

Vader studied several readouts and found that his sensor confirmed the Inquisitors estimates. "They'll still have to slow down before they reach that tower."

Jerec's fighter pulled a little ahead of Vaders, the Inquisitor eager for the kills. "I'll take these, Vader." He said through his mike. Vader stared at the Tie Defender and decided to be magnanimous. "Very well. Take them."

-----

Above the battle, Keyan slammed the Y-wings starter into full blast as his astromech Beeper fed all the reserve power into the chargers. Finally the Y-wings reactor ignited and the engines flared to life. "YES!" he cried, climbing back into his chair and strapping in. He turned the fighter towards the Death Star and headed towards the enemy fighters... just as something appeared on his scanners. "What the - ?" The strange fighter was still a few minutes away, but as his scanners finally got a readout on what the fighter was, Keyan couldnt believe it. "You have got to be kidding."

-----

Within the central control room of the battle station, a harried officer rushed up to a figure studying the great battle screen. "Sir, we've completed an analysis of their attack plans. There is a danger. Should we have your ship standing by?"

Admiral Motti turned an incredulous gaze on the officer, who shrank back. "Escape? in our moment of triumph?" We are about to destroy the last remnants of the Alliance, and you call for evactuation? What kind of danger could snub fighters pose to the Death Star?" he asked enraged.

The officer looked a little nervous. "Sir, if they are successful in hitting the thermal exhaust port in the main equitorial trench, they could concievably destroy the station."

Admiral Motti actually laughed. "You cannot be serious! A thermal exhaust port? What kind of nonsense is that? The greatest technical marvel in the universe destroyed by a single shot? Get out! And take your delusions with you! Evacuate if you wish, I don't care! But I'm staying!"

Overwhelmed by the Admiral's fury, the subdued officer turned and retreated from the room. He headed straight for the hanger bays. He was getting while the getting was good.

-----

"Hurry, Leia!" Biggs called out as he wrenched his ship in time to narrowly avoid a powerful beam. "They're coming in much faster this time."

Leia flew just in front of Wedge, slightly to port side. Energy bolts from the strange pursuing Tie began to streak close to them. Wedge was fighting with his controls when several small flashes and sparks lit his control board, his astromech Mynock screaming like his namesake. Somehow he managed to retain control of his ship. "I'm hit! I cant stay with you!"

"Get clear, Wedge, you can't do much good back there!"

Wedge mumbled a heartfelt 'Sorry." and pulled up out of the trench.

-----

"Let him go." Vader commanded. "Stay on the leader." With inhuman precision, Inquisitor Jerec depressed the fire control of his fighter again.

A loud, desperate shout sounded over the speakers. "I love you Leia!" blending into a final agonizing scream of flesh and metal as Biggs fighter burst into a billion glowing splinters that rained down on the bottom of the trench.

"NOOOO!" Leia screamed, yanking back on her control stick to pull away from the station. "BIGGS!! NO!!" She screamed in disbelief. Tears nearly blinded her and she dodged and swerved away from the pursuing fighters.

Jerec fired on the crazily dodging ship, missed and frowned. He heard Vaders voice over the comm. "The Force is strong with this one. Strange. I'll take him myself."

Jerec shook his head. "No, Vader.. this one is mine!"

Vader stared at the Tie Defender, as the X-wing flipped over and headed straight at them! "What is he doing?" Vader asked as the fighter opened up with everything it had.

Leia pulled so hard on the triggers that she nearly shattered the controls. She didnt hear Wedge's desperate call. "Leia! The mission!" Nor did she hear Base One's call to her. "Red Five! What in the Force's name are you doing!?" All she heard was Biggs' last words to her, and the blinding rage that now flowed through her. She fired continously upon the fighter that had taken her love from her. "DIE!!!" She screamed in horror and loss.

Jerec had to flip his fighter away from Vader and the other two fighters to avoid the now suicidal X-wing coming at him with everything it had. "In the Force's name!" He exclaimed, fear now lacing his voice as the X-wing continued pursuit, ignoring Vader and his wingmen. Vader watched in amusement for a few seconds. Letting Jerec sweat it out for a few moments, then swung his fighter to fall in behind the X-wing.

-----

"The Death Star has cleared the planet." came a disembodied voice within the control room of the Rebel base. "The Death Star has cleared the planet." Bail looked over at Jan Dodanna. "You should get to the evactuation ships, sir." Dodanna said. Bail closed his eyes. They had failed...

-----

Admiral Motti grinned in triumph. He turned to an awaiting fire control officer. "You may fire when ready." The officer nodded and delivered the proper orders. The superlaser began to charge up. Energy pulses began to flow through the Death Star, gun crews flipped appropriate switches, and then -

Seven beams of light connected above the Death Star's main laser dish... not eight, but seven.

The superlaser blasted out towards the moon -

and missed completely. The beam passing only a hundred and twenty miles from the bottom of the planet.

Admiral Motti stared in disbelief. "What happened? Why is that moon still intact?" The gunnery officer ran a quick diagnostic and looked up at Motti. "Targeting laser eight failed to fire. It seems that there was a flaw in the main power crystal... in fact sir, during the firing laser eight's containment chamber... exploded."

Motti turned bright red with rage. "How long untl we are able to fire again and compensate!?"

The officer edged back a few feet before he answered. "Uhm... about twenty four hours... sir."

"WHAT!?"

-----

On Yavin IV, Bail Organa looked over at his tech crews. "What happened?" Luke looked around the chamber, surprised to be still breathing.

"It was a clean miss, sir." One of the scanner crew announced in a stunned voice. "The beam passed directly below the planet. No damage at all."

Jan Dodanna smiled in relief and said in a very quiet voice. "It seems the Force is quite indeed with us, old friend."

-----

Leia heard Arfive squeal in alarm as Vaders bolts flew closer and closer, but she ignored it. She was going to kill the bastard that took her love away, regardless of what happened to her. Leia didn't see the near lethal explosion which burst from behind her. Nor did she have time to examine the smoking shell of twisted metal which now rode behind her. The arms went limp on her little droid.

Inquisitor Jerec cried out. "Get him off of me, Vader! My shields are failing!" And then he cried out in surprise as another blast came from in front of him! A Y-wing bearing down upon him. "Remember me you son of a Sith?!" Keyan Farlander screamed as he fired everything he had at his foe. Jerec panicked and yanked back hard on his control panels, inadvertantly hitting his hyperdrive controls. Leia and Keyan both cried out in rage as the fighter went into pseudo-motion and vanished. "NO!" Leia screamed... just as Vader got a lock on her. "I have you now."

Darth Vader pulled the triggers, and fired a burst of energy into the tail of the X-wing. In Leia's cockpit, fires broke out on her control board as one of her major systems flared out. Vader went in for the kill when Keyan flew right over his head... and then the fighter to his left exploded. Vader's remaining wingman looked around in panic for the source of the attack. Only when the freighter fully eclipsed the sun forward did the new threat become visible. It was a Corellian transport, far larger than any fighter, and it was diving directly at him. Whoever was piloting that ship was either unconscious or out of his mind, the wingman decided. Wildly he adjusted controls in an attempt to avoid the anticipated collision, but in missin it the wingman slid too far to one side.

A small explosion followed as two huge fins of the paraleling Tie fighters intersected. Screaming uselessly into his pickup, the wingman fluttered back towards the Death Star, only to be blown out of the sky by the returning Farlander. To the opposite direction, Darth Vader's fighter began spinning helplessly. Unimpressed by the Dark Lords glower, various controls and instruments gave back readings which were brutally truthful. Completely out of control, the tiny ship continued spinning out into the endless reaches of deep space.

Whoever was at the controls of the supple freighter was neither unconscious nore insane - well, perhaps a little touched, but fully in command nonetheless. It soared above Leia's crippled fighter, hovering protectively over her.

"You're all clear, Jedi One!" Han's familiar voice came over the intercomm. "Blow this thing so we can all go home!"

Leia was huddled in her chair, slowly going into shock. She didnt see the strange fighter fly directly down towards the thermal exhaust port, dodging firepower with skills that had been long forgotten. Keyan Farlander and Wedge Antilles came up alongside the Falcon and Leia, Wedge looking at the diving fighter in surprise. "Is that an ARC - 170?"

Within the Clone Wars era ARC - 170, Obi-wan Kenobi sat in the pilots chair, behind him in the weapons control chair was Master It'kla, and further back in the rear gunners chair was Het Krex. Artoo Detoo was secured in the astromech socket, screeching and wailing as the fighter dodged blasts that came far too close for comfort. "This is why I hate flying!" Ben complained. Behind him Master It'kla hit several controls. "Torpedoes locked and loaded Ben!"

"Uttini!" Het Krex cried it out as a battle cry..and then Ben pulled the trigger.

twin white torpedoes flew straight down the thermal exhaust port. He yanked back on the controls and pulled out merely two meters from the surface of the station. The cockpit speakers were alive with excitement. "You did it! You did it!" Wedge was shouting over and over. "I think they went right in!"

"Good shot, old man!" Solo complimented, docking onto Leia's fighter with the docking claws. "That was one in a million!"

"Let's get some distance between us and that thing before it blows." Ben said, concern written on his features. He could feel Leia's turmoil.

Several X-wings, a Y-wing, an old ARC-170, and one battered looking freighter accelerated away from the battle station, racing toward the distant curve of Yavin.

Leia didnt hear anything. She had completely shut down. She didnt see the miniature sun that temporarily turned the darkness of space into day. The collapsed residue of the battle station would continue to consume itself for several days, forming for that brief span of time the most impressive tombstone in this corner of the cosmos.

But to Leia Skywalker, it didnt matter... her world had came to an end as well.


	35. Family

Chapter 34: Family

A cheering, gleeful throng of technicians, mechanics, and other inhabitants of the Alliance headquarters swarmed around each fighter as it touched down and taxied into the temple hanger. Jek Porkins, who had arrived earlier, had already vacated his ship and were waiting to greet the others.

Ben landed the old ARC-170 and waved the technicians away, his concern for Leia forcing him to ignore the celebration. He saw Han carrying Leia into the hanger bay. "MEDIC!" he screamed. "GET ME A MEDIC NOW!" Several medics and assistants rushed over to help Solo with the unconscious Leia. The celebration came to a sobering halt at the sight of them.

Ben came to Leia's side as she was placed on a hover-gurney. Her eyes were still wet with tears. Little Het struggled to get through the crowd, and finally came to her side as well. Han looked at Ben and then Davin Felth as he joined them. "She was unconscious when she left the fighter!" Han said to the medics frantically. "I dont know whats wrong with her!"

"We'll take it from here." the medics said, wheeling the pitifully small form of Leia Skywalker away to the med-center. Ben followed closely, holding Het's hand. "She gonna be ok?" the little jawa asked tentatively. "I hope so." Ben said,trying to reassure the little alien.

On the opposite side of the fighter, the crowd was far smaller and more restrained. It consisted of a couple of technicians, Master It'kla, Luke Organa, his father Bail, and one tall, humanoid droid who watched worriedly as the humans lifted a badly burned metal hulk from its back. "Oh my! Arfive!" Threepio pleaded, bending close to the carbonized droid. "Can you hear me? Say something!" His unwinking gaze turned to Luke. "You can repair him, can't you? I know I've only known him a short time, but please! He is my friend!"

One of the technicians shrugged. "Its only an R5 unit.. we have plenty of them." He turned at an outraged squeal coming from the approaching Artoo Detoo. Luke stepped forward at those words and grabbed the technician by the front of his jacket. "You will move heaven and hell to repair this droid, do you hear me?" the technician nodded quickly. "We'll get on it right away sir!" he assured the Prince.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them! Artoo said he would as well!" Threepio pleaded.

Touched by the three droids devotion to each other, Bail looked to the technicians. "Do whatever you can to save that astromech. I think the pilot of its fighter will need all the friendly faces we can find."

There were many rooms in the vast expanse of the temple which had been converted for modern service by the technicians of the Alliance. Even in their desperate need, however, there was something too clean and classically beautiful about the ruins of the ancient chambers for the architects to modify. One chamber in particular used beauty as well as its accompanying equipment to help its occupants.

The medical chamber beeped and chimed as a 2-1B unit kept a close eye on the little Jawa. The little alien had refused to be budged from his silent vigil over Leia Skywalker. They had placed her in a bacta tank for a short time, she was so exhausted. Ben Kenobi, Han Solo, Keyan Farlander, Davin Felth and Wedge Antilles, and even Jek Porkins were all resting in the waiting room. Each one had taken a watch over the sleeping Leia.

-----

It took two days for Leia to finally open her eyes. It was very early in the morning, everyone in the waiting room asleep. Even Luke Organa was there, passed out on a reclining chair. Ben in a cot, Han and Chewie curled up on the floor with a blanket a kind nurse had offered. Jek and Keyan had passed out in the window alcoves. Davin had fallen asleep on one of the medical beds near Leia's side. She blinked as little Het squeezed her hand, dead to the world. At the time, Wedge Antilles had been watching over her and stepped forward slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Leia picked up and hugged little Het, who snorted slightly, still dead asleep. Leia didnt say a word.. she only let loose an endless stream of tears.

Wedge nodded, and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard Leia's small voice speak. "Dont go." He turned slowly to look at her. "I... I need someone to talk to."  
Wedge pointed a finger to the back room. "Do you want me to get the others?"

Leia shook her head. "Its five in the morning... let them sleep. Tell me... did we do it? Did we destroy the death star?"

Wedge approached the side of her bed and nodded. "Yes... we did it."

Leia started to cry again. "Then it wasn't in vain. He didnt die in vain."

Wedge touched her shoulder softly. "Im... Im so sorry for your loss... he was a good friend to me as well."

Leia leaned over and hugged Wedge, who petted her back comfortingly. Little Het only snuggled Leia between them. "Shhh... its all right." Wedge said over and over agian. "Let it out. I'm here for you."

And so she did.

After she had cried for about an hour, Wedge looked over at the door. "Oh yes.. I have some good news and bad news."

Leia looked at him for a second. "I better hear the bad news first." Wedge looked at her with a small smile. "The bad news is that we didnt have any spare empty R5 bodies for your astromech." Leia looked like she was going to cry again. "Arfive?" But Wedge gestured to the door before that could happen. "All we had was an R6 body."

A little red and white R6 unit rolled into the room, whistling quietly and happily in familiar tones, followed by Artoo and the golden Threepio. Leia's tears came again, only this time she was smiling. Little Het finally awoke, and looked up at her, "Tal'sha'nasa!" He cried, hugging her hard. At that exultation, Davin sat bolt upright. He embraced Leia quickly. "Im so glad your alright!" In the other room, Ben and the others awoke. Han and Chewie rushed in first, hugging Leia, followed by Ben, Keyan and Jek. Then Prince Organa entered. Leia took comfort in her close friends, and for a few moments, she was at peace.

-----

Bail Organa met with Master It'kla and Obi-wan Kenobi the following morning. "The evacuation of Yavin is ahead of schedule." Bail said, reporting on the situation. "We should be ready for our exodus to Raxus Prime in a few more days." Then he paused, and looked over at his old friend Ben. "How is she?" he asked, concerned.

"Recovering." Ben said. "She took the death of Biggs hard... very hard."

Master It'kla looked at Ben. "She is dangerously close to the dark side. We need to do something to bring her back to the light."

Bail nodded. "Perhaps we should send her to Master Yoda? He would know what to do."

Ben thought about it for a few moments, and then agreed. "Very well. I will ask Han Solo to take her to the Dagobah system. Master Yoda will have to continue her training."

Bail looked at Master It'kla. "And my son?" he asked. "Will he also be trained?"

Master It'kla nodded. "Yes. I will now begin training Luke in the ways of the Force. It is time for the Jedi to return."

TO BE CONTINUED IN STAR WARS ASD: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK


	36. Dramatis Personae

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

The Rebel Alliance

Leia Skywalker: Farmgirl. AKA Pixie/Kytten. Human Female from Tatooine

Luke Organa: Prince. Human Male from Alderaan

Obi-wan Kenobi: Jedi Master. Human Male

Artoo Detoo: Astromech Droid from Naboo

Arfive Defour: Astromech Droid from Tatooine

See Threepio: Protocol Droid from Tatooine

Han Solo: Smuggler. Human Male from Corellia

Het Krex: Engineer. Jawa Male from Tatooine

Davin Felth: Stormtrooper. Human Male from Taris

Chewbacca: Smuggler. Wookie Male from Kashyyyk

Biggs Darklighter: Fighter Pilot. Human Male from Tatooine

Bail Organa: Senator, Rebel Leader. Human Male from Alderaan

Breha Antilles Organa: Queen, Rebel Sympathizer. Human Female from Alderaan

Kyle Katarn: Special Ops Operative. Human Male from Sulon

Wedge Antilles: Fighter Pilot, Rogue Squadron. Human Male from Corellia

Wes Janson: Fighter Pilor, Rogue Squadron. Human Male from Tanaab

Mon Mothma: Leader of the Alliance. Human Female from Chandrila

Garm Bel Iblis: Leader of the Alliance. Human Male from Corellia

Ackbar: Admiral. Commander in Chief of the Alliance Fleet. Mon Calamari Male from Mon Calamari.

Crix Madine: General, Human Male from Tythos.

Dash Rendar: Smuggler, Human Male from Corellia

Y'lenic Kt'la - Aide to Bail Organa. Martial Arts Trainer. Caamasi Male from Caamas.

Jan Ors - Special Ops Operative. Human female from Alderaan

Civilians

Deak Sunbur: Human Male from Tatooine

Windy Sunbur: Human Male from Tatooine

Camie Sunskimmer: Human Female from Tatooine

Fixer Arkrider: Human Male from Tatooine

Owen Lars: Human Male from Tatooine

Baru Lars: Human Female from Tatooine

The Galactic Empire

Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith. Human Male from Tatooine

Wilhulf Tarkin: Grand Moff. Human Male from Corulag

Pardis Motti: Admiral. Human Male from Adumar

Wulff Yularen: Imperial Security Bureau Representitive. Human Male from Coruscant

Desrik Tagge: General, House of Tagge: Human Male from Tapani

Blackhole: ISB Leader: Cronal, Human Male from Obra Skai

Maximillian Veers: General: Human Male from Coruscant

Palpatine: Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor of the Galaxy. Human Male from Naboo

Mara Jade: Emperor's Hand: Human Female from Tython

Baron Soontir Fel: Tie Fighter Pilot: Human Male from Corellia

Commander Maarek Stele: Tie Fighter Pilot: Human Male from Kuan

Armand Isard: ISB Commander: Human Male from Coruscant

Ysanne Isard: ISB Agent: Human Female from Coruscant

Inquisitor Tremaine: Imperial Inquisitor: Human Male from Dorvalu

Inquisitor Jerec: Imperial Inquisitor, Dark Jedi: Maralukan Male from Alpherides

The Grand Admirals

Grand Admiral Thrawn - Mith'raw'naroudo: Chiss Male from Csilla

Grand Admiral Teshik - Osvold Teshik: Human Male from Anaxes

Grand Admiral Grunger - Josef Grunger: Human Male from Aargau

Grand Admiral Pitta - Danetta Pitta: Human Male from Etti IV

Grand Admiral Syn - Tanvir Syn: Human Male from Kinyen

Grand Admiral Takel - Miltin Takel: Human Male from Gargon

Grand Admiral Zaarin - Demetrius Zaarin: Human Male from Talasea

Grand Admiral Declann - Nial Declann: Human Male from Haruun Kal

Grand Admiral Tigellinus - Rufaan Tigellinus: Human Male from Chandrila

Grand Admiral Il-Raz - Ishin Il-Raz: Human Male from Myomar

Grand Admiral Makati - Afsheen Makati: Human Male from Taanab

Grand Admiral Batch - Martio Batch: Human Male from Kuat

Grand Admiral Grant - Marrik Grant: Human Male from Tapani

Criminal Elements

Xizor: Underlord, Leader of the Black Sun Crime Syndicate. Falleen Male from Falleen

Guri: Bodyguard, Human Replica Droid from the Minos Cluster

Jabba: Hutt Crime Lord. Hutt Male from Nal Hutta

Boba Fett: Bounty Hunter: Mandalorian Male from Kamino

IG-88: Bounty Hunter: Droid from Mechis III

Bossk: Bounty Hunter: Trandoshan Male from Trandosha

Zuckuss: Bounty Hunter: Gand Male from Gand

4-LOM: Bounty Hunter: Droid from Industrial Automaton

Dengar: Bounty Hunter: Human Male from Corellia

Dr. Evazan: Deranged Doctor: Human Male from Delria

Ponda Baba: Thug: Aqualish Male from Ando

Talon Karrde: Syndicate Leader: Human Male from Corellia

Tyber Zann: Syndicate Leader of the Zann Consortium: Human Male from Anaxes

Urai Fen: Second in command of the Zann Consortium: Talortai Male from Talor


	37. A Note From The Author

A note from the Author

When I decided to write my own version of Star Wars, I had been watching Episode III, and the scene where Bail Organa decided to take Leia, I wondered: What would happen? How would the entire universe of Star Wars change if Bail had taken Luke instead? Its not everyday you get to shift the universe.

It was that little thing that made me title my story A Simple Decision. Such a small thing, but with effects that altered the very fabric of the universe.

I will be writing ASD: The Empire Strikes Back in a few short weeks. I already have the storyline fleshed out and all I need is to add the details. Here are some hints at whats to come. Think of this as your teaser trailer.

There will be no battle of Hoth. Instead it will be the battle of Raxus Prime.

The Grand Admirals will be called forth far sooner than they were in the original universe.

The Inquisitors will play a major role in the next chapter of the saga.

Characters mentioned in passing, like Kyle Katarn and Jek Porkins will be introduced as full characters.

Chewbacca and Master Yoda will be reunited.

A lot more Jedi will begin to appear, and become rallying points for the now confident Rebellion

Certain things have already been changed, and soon, the galaxy will realize how big those changes are.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank Kaysy Maxwell for 'playing' Leia Skywalker. It was she that provided the attitude and ideas of what she would do in Leia's shoes. (Particularly in Touch Not Lest Ye Be Touched)

I would like to thank Chad Heisler for providing Luke Organa's Teras Kasi abilities, and the idea of "beating the whine right out of the boy."

I would like to thank my brother Vash for the character of Het Krex. Every Star Wars story has to have its "Little Hero" George Lucas has Artoo Detoo, I have Het Krex.

I would like to thank Wookiepedia, which provided a whole slew of Star Wars information I needed to provide details and names.

And above and beyond, I would like to thank George Lucas, for his imagination, his movies, and his vision of a galaxy far, far away.

May The Force Be With You.


	38. New Developments

New Developments.

Well, after reading my story, and completing more chapters on ASD ESB, Ive added more details, went back and changed some details, in both ASD and in T-Minus. See if you can find all the changes!

Here are some hints.

Future Jedi you will see in the story are mentioned.

Luke and Leia have already changed the Star Wars universe… you just gotta read to find out how.

There are not just one group of Jedi.

The rebellion is different here already.

Certain characters in the story have new lines, and new developments.

More changes are happening in T-minus, and in ESB. Hopefully, people will read and realize how much I research the Star Wars universe!

May The Force Blow Your Mind.


End file.
